PEMBUNUH CAHAYA
by ot12barbiegirl
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah pertemuan di pesta perusahaan, Kris mengenal Sehun dan akhirnya menikahinya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, kris menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang kelam tentang masa lalunya. KRISHUN GS (GENDER SWITCH). REMAKE. CHAP 8 UP
1. Chapter 1

**PEMBUNUH CAHAYA**

 **Judul : Pembunuh Cahaya Prolog dan Part 1**

 **Genre : Romance,Drama**

 **Rate : T sampai M++?**

 **Casts :**

 **KrisHun Couple**

 **slight TaoHun and TaoRis couple.**

 **Sehun EXO (GS)**

 **Kris EXO/Wu Yifan as Kris and Cathy (Kris's twin sister)**

 **Tao EXO**

 **Lay EXO**

 **ETC**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER ,typo,crack!pair,jangan lihat hanya dari pairnya saja.**

 **Annyeong ^^**

 **Author kembali dengan FF Remake yang ada kaitannya dengan FF author yang sebelum-sebelumnya.**

 **FF Pembunuh Cahaya ini cerita yang keempat**

 **Ini link FF sebelumnya**

 **Ini link cerita yang Sweet Enemy (SUDO Couple) :**

 **s/12301846/1/SWEET-ENEMY**

 **link FF Perjanjian Hati (XiuHan/LuMin couple) :**

 **s/12317589/1/PERJANJIAN-HATI**

 **link FF You've Got Me From Hello (Chankai Couple)**

 **s/12321743/1/YOU-VE-GOT-ME-FROM-HELLO**

 **Sound Track :  
**

 **Shanice - I love your smile**

 **98 Degree – I Do (Propose Scene)  
**

 **Jennifer Lopez - If You Had My Love**

 **Kim Sunggyu – I Need You**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **PROLOG**

" _Annyeong haseyo_." ketika lelaki itu mendekatinya,Sehun menatapnya dengan bingung,lelaki itu tidak seharusnya berada disini. Dengan setelan serba hitam,rambut yang disisir rapi ke belakang dan penampilan yang luar biasa elegan,dia seharusnya berada di luar sana bersama para tamu yang berkelas. Tetapi entah tersesat atau bagaimana lelaki itu bisa menemukan jalannya kemari,di ruangan belakang dekat gudang tempat Sehun membereskan pot-pot bunga dan berbagai macam tanaman serta beberapa karung tanah bersama pegawainya untuk dinaikkan ke dalam truk pick up mereka.

"Apakah anda tersesat?" Sehun bertanya pelan,lalu menepiskan tanah dari bajunya. Dia mengangkat beberapa pupuk tadi dan itu mengenai pakaiannya,penampilannya pasti sangat bau dan berantakan tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya tidak peduli. Dia mengembangkan senyum yang luar biasa manis.

"Aku sengaja ke bagian belakang untuk mencari siapa di balik tanaman indah yang membuat pesta ala taman terbuka untuk perusahaanku berhasil."

Perusahaanku?Oke. Jadi lelaki ini adalah pemilik perusahaan yang kebetulan menyewa mereka untuk menyediakan stok tanaman bagi dekorator taman terkenal yang mendekor pesta mewah ala taman terbuka milik perusahaan itu.

"Saya menyediakan tanaman sesuai spesifikasi yang diminta oleh dekorator anda, dan dia mempunya standar yang tinggi dalam menentukan jenis tanaman apa yang harus dipasangnya di depan. Keindahan dekorasi pesta di depan murni karena tangan emas dekorator anda." Sehun tersenyum merendah.

Sementara lelaki itu mengernyitkan matanya tampak tidak setuju. "Tidak,dekoratorku tidak akan berhasil kalau kau tidak menyediakan tanaman berkelas tinggi. Aku bahkan masih terkagum-kagum akan keindahan varietas anggrek berwarna warni yang menghiasi bagian depan taman."

"Anggrek memang salah satu produk andalan rumah kaca kami." Mata Sehun berbinar,matanya memang selalu berbinar kalau membicarakan tentang bunga anggrek. Dia menumbuhkan tanaman itu dan merawatnya dengan tangannya sendiri, seperti seorang ibu yang menunggu dengan penuh kasih sang bayi yang tumbuh berkembang dan menjadi remaja yang cantik jelita.

"Dan yang pasti dirawat dengan sepenuh hati." Lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan memuji yang membuat pipi Sehun memerah. Lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya, "Kenalkan,aku Wu Yi Fan,pemilik Gold Enterprises. Teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Kris,sedangkan di Kanada aku lebih dikenal dengan nama Kris Wu."

Sehun menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu,terpesona.

"Oh Sehun." jawabnya dengan suara pelan dan ragu.

Lelaki itu tampak ingin berkata-kata,tetapi kemudian salah satu pegawainya muncul di belakangnya. Dari percakapan mereka,Sehun mendengar bahwa ada tamu penting yang sudah datang di pesta di depan. Lelaki itu lalu melemparkan tatapan penuh permintaan maaf kepada Sehun,

" _Jeosonghaeyo._ Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bercakap-cakap denganmu, mungkin nanti di lain kesempatan." Dia melemparkan senyuman yang sopan lalu membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Sehun.

Tanpa sadar Sehun menghela napas panjang,aura lelaki itu tampak begitu mengintimidasi dan membuatnya tanpa sadar menahan naaps dengan jantung berdebar. Dia lelaki yang tampan dan pasti luar biasa kaya. Gold Enterprise adalah perusahaan perkebunan dan pengolahan ginseng dan anggur yang cukup terkenal di Asia,mereka juga sudah mengembangkan diri menjadi penghasil produk-produk kemasan yang berbahan ginseng dan anggur.

"Sehun,sudah semua?" rekan kerjanya sekaligus sahabatnya,Tao membangunkannya dari lamunannya, "Kalau semua sudah beres,kita bisa pulang sekarang."

"Sudah beres semua." jawab Sehun cepat,lalu mengibaskan kembali kotoran tanah dan pupuk dari bajunya, dan naik ke kursi penumpang mobil pick up mereka. Tao menyusul kemudian dan menjalankan mobilnya,pulang ke rumah Sehun.

* * *

Rumah Sehun adalah rumah mungil yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul yang terasa sejuk di musim semi seperti sekarang ini dan berbukit,tetapi memiliki halaman yang sangat luas. Di tempat itu,Sehun melanjutkan merawat dan mengembangkan seluruh tanaman yang ada di rumah kaca warisan ibunya. Rumah kaca itu besar,dengan berbagai macam varietas tanaman dan bunga hias yang adalah jenis paling banyak disana,karena anggrek adalah bunga kesukaan ibunya.

Setelah lulus kuliah di bidang pertanian yang mendukung hobinya merawat tanaman dan bercocok tanam,Sehun fokus mengembangkan bisnis rumah kacanya. Semula memang berat,karena ibunya dulu kebanyakan hanya menjual tanaman anggrek dan tanaman hias hasil dari rumah kacanya,kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Tetapi sejak ibunya meninggal,Sehun berusaha mengembangkannya,dengan dibantu Tao, sahabatnya sejak kecil yang memiliki bakat di bidang pemasaran. Mereka menawarkan pasokan tanaman eksklusif dan berkualitas ke semua pihak. Pada akhirnya ada beberapa hotel besar,rumah makan,dan butik-butik terkenal yang menerima pasokan tetap mereka setiap saat untuk menghias tempat mereka dan juga selalu mengambil tanaman dari mereka untuk taman-taman yang ada disana.

Bisnis Sehun berkembang bukan hanya karena menjual tanaman hasil rumah kacanya,tetapi juga memasok bunga-bungaan yang indah untuk hiasan hotel. Selain itu Sehun juga menerima tender untuk memasok tanaman bagi _event-event_ tertentu,seperti untuk dekorasi pernikahan,pesta dan sebagainya. Sekarang dia dan Tao sudah bisa menggaji beberapa pegawai untuk membantu mereka.

Seperti sekarang,mereka menerima tender untuk memasok tanaman yang dipesan oleh dekorator tanaman ternama untuk menghias acara pesta eksklusif bertema taman terbuka yang diadakan oleh Gold Enterprises.

Tak disangkanya sang pemilik perusahaan sendiri yang menemuinya karena kagum pada tanaman yang dihasilkan oleh rumah kacanya. Pipi Sehun terasa memerah ketika membayangkan senyum Kris,tetapi kemudian dia menepuk pipinya,berusaha menyadarkan dirinya. Kris memuji tanamannya,bukan memuji dirinya, dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

" _Annyeong haseyo,Sehun-ssi."_

Hampir saja Sehun terlonjak dan menjatuhkan pot tanaman yang sedang dipegangnya. Dia menoleh dan ternganga melihat Kris berdiri disana,di pintu masuk rumah kacanya.

Lelaki itu masih tampak tidak cocok karena dia masih memakai jas hitam yang elegan dan menempel pas di tubuhnya,seolah dijahit khusus untuknya.

 _A_ _p_ _a_ _y_ _a_ _n_ _g_ _d_ _i_ _l_ _a_ _kuk_ _a_ _n_ _p_ _r_ _i_ _a_ _it_ _u_ _d_ _i_ _s_ _i_ _n_ _i_ _?_

"Aku tadi di depan dan menemui…kekasihmu dan dia bilang aku bisa menemuimu disini. Ada tawaran bisnis yang ingin kutawarkan kepadamu."

"Tao bukan kekasihku." Sehun langsung membetulkan kata-kata Kris,membuat lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya penuh arti,

"Dan kalau masalah penawaran bisnis,anda bisa membicarakannya dengan Tao, dia lancar berbahasa Mandarin,siapa tahu anda membutuhkan kontrak kerja sama berbahasa Mandarin"

Itu memang betul,kalau menyangkut tender dan sebagainya semua diatur oleh Tao,Sehun hanya bertugas sesuai dengan hasratnya,menyediakan tanaman yang indah dan berkualitas,menikmati setiap saat yang bisa dihabiskannya di rumah kaca ini. Lagipula bahasa Mandarin Sehun belum terlalu fasih,padahal banyak konsumen potensial dari komunitas peranakan China-Korea di sekitar tempat tinggalnya. Para pemilik perusahaan China-Korea itu biasanya meminta kontrak dalam dua bahasa,yaitu bahasa Korea dan Mandarin. Kris merupakan salah satu anggota komunitas China-Korea di Seoul.

"Aku sudah membicarakan draft awal kesepakatan bisnis dengan Tao,tetapi aku tetap ingin menemuimu. Karena kata Tao kalau menyangkut tanaman kau yang paling ahli."

"Boleh saja,anda ingin membahas tanaman apa?"

"Bisakah kita membicarakan sambil makan malam? Makan malam informal saja, kau dan aku membicarakan secara santai tentang bisnis kita dan pemilihan makanan."

Pada akhirnya Sehun menerima tawaran itu,dan tidak disangka pertemuan itu membawa mereka ke pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya yang membuat mereka berdua semakin dekat.

"Aku sangat senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Kris menatap Sehun dengan lembut, ketika mereka makan malam bersama di akhir pekan.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan mereka berhubungan,sejak pembicaraan masalah bisnis yang berlanjut dengan tender kontrak selama lima tahun dari seluruh cabang perusahaan Kris di Seoul dan sekitarnya. Dimana seluruh dekorasi kantor mereka dan taman mereka dipasok oleh rumah kaca Sehun,mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

Bisa dikatakan hampir setiap hari sepulang kerja,selarut apapun Kris selalu mampir dan mereka makan malam bersama. Mereka sangat cocok dalam semua pembicaraan,baik menyangkut hal-hal serius seperti masalah politik Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara,sampai ke hal santai seperti film Song Joongki ataupun lagu terbaru Coldplay.

Setiap saat mereka bersama sangat menyenangkan dan terasa begitu cepat. Ketika mereka berpisah, Sehun sudah langsung merindukan saat pertemuan mereka selanjutnya. Bagaikan pergantian dari musim semi ke musim panas yang terjadi sekarang, seperti itulah hubungan Kris dan Sehun saat ini. Berawal dari kehangatan dan keramahan yang berkembang menjadi cinta yang bergelora.

Semula Sehun tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Kris memiliki perasaan lebih kepadanya,dia mengira Kris benar-benar tertarik kepada tanaman hasil rumah kacanya dan kesepakatan bisnis mereka. Tetapi kemudian Tao menggodanya, mengatakan bahwa kalau Kris tertarik dengan kesepakatan bisnis, dia bisa saja mengirim salah satu pegawainya atau sekretarisnya untuk mengaturnya, tidak usah datang sendiri,apalagi sampai mengajak Sehun makan malam hampir setiap hari. Oh Sehun memang gadis yang polos yang belum mengerti tentang cinta.

* * *

Sekarang sudah tiga bulan merek berkenalan,dan mereka sudah sangat dekat dan mengenal satu sama lain. Seperti halnya Sehun,Kris juga sudah tidak mempunyai ayah.

Tetapi ibu Sehun meninggal karena sakit,enam bulan yang lalu,sedangkan Kris masih memiliki seorang ibu yang katanya tinggal di pinggiran kota Shanghai di rumah besar milik keluarga mereka. Kris sendiri memiliki sebuah rumah di kompleks mewah di tengah kota Seoul. Meskipun jarak Shanghai-Seoul jauh,Kris berjanji akan mengenalkan Sehun pada ibunya jika ibunya itu datang ke Seoul.

Malam ini,entah kenapa Kris tampak misterius,lelaki itu banyak berdiam diri dan tidak penuh canda seperti biasanya. Dan ketika mereka sampai di restoran, Kris telah mengatur sebuah makan malam resmi yang mewah, tidak seperti makan malam santai yang biasanya mereka lakukan setiap malam.

Sekarang lelaki itu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan mata serius dan penuh harap. Suaranya ketika berkata-kata terdengar serak dan lembut.

" _Wo ai ini Sehun_ ,kau mungkin tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama, tetapi aku merasakannya. Semakin lama kita melewatkan waktu bersama, aku semakin merasa yakin. Aku ingin menjagamu Sehun,aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku denganmu,menjadi tua bersamamu." Lelaki itu mengeluarkan kotak hitam dari saku jasnya dan kemudian membukanya di depan Sehun yang ternganga kaget,

" _I love you Oh Sehun. Will you marry me?."_

Mata Sehun terbelalak kaget melihat cincin berlian yang berkilauan itu. Dia mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah Kris,melihat keseriusan yang terpancar disana.

" _Omo._ Kris,apa kau serius?."

Kris menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut,

"Aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku denganmu _,Sehunnie. Saranghae."_

"Tetapi kita….kita belum saling mengenal lama…" Sehun ragu.

"Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengenali cinta sejatimu." jawab Kris mantap,

"Kalau kau menerima lamaran ini,kau akan membuatku menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia."

Sehun menelan ludah,perasaannya bergejolak, hawa musim panas semakin membuatnya bergejolak,dia juga mencintai Kris tentu saja,kebersamaan mereka telah menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta yang makin lama makin kuat,dan lamaran Kris ini benar-benar membuat dirinya sungguh bahagia. Dilamar dengan suasana romantis dan diucapkan kata cinta dalam tiga bahasa sungguh membuat Sehun melayang.

Tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas,air mata bahagia berdesakan menyeruak di sudut matanya, Sehun menelan ludahnya lalu menghela napas panjang, mengambil keputusan terpenting dalam kehidupannya,

" _Yes,Kris. I will."_

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya dengan penuh kelegaan,lalu mengecup jemari Sehun lembut,

" _Gomawo,Sehunnie_." bisik Kris serak,penuh cinta.

* * *

Perempuan itu duduk di kursi roda,dengan mata kosong,dalam kegelapan kamar yang temaram. Suasana kamar itu lengang dan mewah.

Lalu pintu terbuka dan seorang lelaki memasuki kamar,dengan lembut lelaki itu berlutut di depan kursi roda perempuan itu. Dengan lelah ia meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan si perempuan,memejamkan matanya dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Jemari perempuan itu bergerak,membelai kepala lelaki itu,meskipun matanya tetap kosong menatap ke depan.

Suasana begitu sakral dan syahdu…suasana kedekatan yang agung dan penuh kasih sayang.

* * *

"Cintalah yang membuatku mempertanyakanmu. Seberapa jauhkah kau akan berkorban, atas nama cinta?"

PART 1

Pernikahan mereka luar biasa mewah dan sangat indah,sayangnya ibu Kris tidak bisa hadir karena kata Kris,sang ibu sedang berobat ke Kanada. Kondisi pernikahan mereka yang mendadak membuat ibu Kris tidak bisa mengatur ulang jadwalnya. Tetapi kata Kris ibunya mengirim salam dan segera setelah pulang dari Kanada,beliau akan menengok mereka berdua sambil membawa kado pernikahan.

Mereka memasuki kamar pengantin yang sudah didekorasi dengan mewah oleh dekorator terkenal,tentu saja bunganya dipasok oleh rumah kaca Sehun. Beberapa merupakan sumbangan dari Tao sahabatnya yang sangat senang dengan pernikahan Sehun. Tao memang sahabat dekat Sehun,yang selalu membantunya kapanpun dia siap. Banyak yang mengira mereka berhubungan dekat tapi hanya Sehun dan Tao yang tahu bahwa mereka tidak bisa lebih dari itu,Tao seorang gay dan dia tidak tertarik kepada perempuan.

Sehun masih menyimpan rahasia itu sendiri,dia belum mengatakannya kepada Kris,semula dia masih ragu karena Tao sendiri yang membuatnya untuk tidak mengatakannya kepada siapapun. Lelaki itu masih malu dengan kenyataan dirinya dan tidak ingin siapapun tahu,kecuali Sehun sahabatnya. Tetapi Sehun mempertimbangkan untuk meminta izin Tao supaya dia bisa memberitahu Kris. Kris suaminya dan Sehun yakin Kris tidak akan menghakimi Sehun. Lagipula Kris beberapa kali menanyakan kedekatannya dengan Tao dan tampak cemburu karenanya. Kalau Kris sudah tahu bahwa Tao adalah gay,mungkin lelaki itu akan tenang.

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan gaun tidur warna putih miliknya,Sehun duduk dengan ragu di atas ranjang. Kris belum masuk daritadi karena masih banyak tamu di luar meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Para tamu itu kebanyakan rekan kerja Kris dan teman-temannya di komunitas China-Korea. Daritadi banyak tamu yang berbincang-bincang dengan Kris dalam bahasa Cantonese dan Mandarin. Karena hanya sedikit mengerti , Sehun hanya bisa menjawab singkat dengan 'ya' 'terima kasih' 'tentu saja' sambil tersenyum. Sehun masuk duluan karena dia kelelahan sejak pesta mewah tadi pagi,sedangkan Kris masih harus menemani tamu-tamunya demi kesopanan.

Sudah larut malam ketika Kris akhirnya masuk. Sehun masih menunggu dengan terkantuk-kantuk duduk di tepi ranjang,dia mendongak ketika lelaki itu menutup pintu kamar pengantin mereka.

"Semua sudah pulang?" Sehun bertanya sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Hening.

Kris menatapnya lama sekali,lalu menjawab singkat.

"Sudah."

Sekarang jantung Sehun berdegup kencang,dia hanya berdua saja dengan suaminya. Dia tidak pernah berduaan di kamar dengan lelaki manapun sebelumnya. Kris adalah lelaki pertamanya dalam segala hal. Dan malam ini mereka adalah suami istri. Pipi Sehun merona, membayangkan bagaimana mereka akan melewatkan malam ini. Sehun bagaimanapun juga menyimpan ketakutan kalau dia akan mengecewakan Kris yang sepertinya sudah begitu dewasa dan lebih berpengalaman dibanding dirinya. Selisih usia mereka delapan tahun,Sehun baru dua puluh empat tahun,sedangkan Kris tiga puluh dua tahun. Orang bilang usia mereka berdua adalah usia yang pas untuk hidup berumah tangga. Meskipun beberapa tamu tadi ada yang tidak percaya jika Sehun baru dua puluh empat tahun,dan menganggap Sehun terlalu cepat menikah.

"Belum tidur?" Kris berdiri di dekat meja rias,dan mulai melepas dasi,jasnya sendiri sudah disampirkan secara sembrono di kursi rias.

Sehun menggeleng,tersenyum malu-malu,

"Belum,aku menunggumu."

Mata Kris tampak itu tampak begitu misterius di balik cahaya lampu kamar yang kuning temaram.

"Seharusnya kau tidur duluan." gumamnya dingin,lalu melepas kemejanya dan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sehun masih tertegun,bingung dengan perubahan nada suara Kris kepadanya. Lelaki itu tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada suara sedingin itu kepadanya. Apakah mungkin Kris lelah?.

Ketika Kris keluar dari kamar mandi,dia sudah berganti memakai piyama hitam. Dia mengangkat alisnya ketika sudah berdiri di pinggir ranjang.

"Minggir kesana." Gumamnya kasar,membuat Sehun bergegas naik ke atas ranjang dan bergeser ke ujung lainnya,dengan perasaan bingung dan was-was.

Kris lalu naik ke ranjang dan berbaring disana. Sehun menoleh hendak bertanya,tetapi lelaki itu berbaring membelakanginya dengan nafas teratur seolah jatuh tertidur begitu saja.

 _Apakah lelaki itu tertidur?Kenapa dia bersikap begitu?Apakah Kris kelelahan?Ataukah lelaki itu marah kepadanya atas sesuatu yang tidak dia sadari?Mungkinkah Sehun telah menyinggung Kris tanpa sadar? Tapi kapan?Kenapa?._

Seluruh pertanyaan itu menggayuti benak Sehun. Dia berbaring dengan mata nyalang,menatap punggung tegap Kris,

Tetapi sepertinya pertanyaannya tidak akan terjawab malam ini. Kris tampaknya sudah tertidur pulas. Akhirnya dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk bingung,Sehun memaksakan dirinya memejamkan pengantinnya berlalu dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan dada.

* * *

Pagi hari ketika Sehun membuka mata,dia masih merasa bingung akan keberadaannya. Sejenak dia kaget berada dalam kamar yang tidak dikenalinya,tetapi kemudian dia mengumpulkan ingatannya. Pernikahannya,rumah Kris…

Dengan gugup Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya,mencari Kris tentu saja. Tetapi sebelah ranjangnya kosong. Kris sudah tidak ada.

Diliriknya jam dinding tak jauh darinya,sudah jam tujuh pagi. Sehun tidak pernah bangun sesiang ini sebelumnya,dia selalu bangun jam enam pagi,kemudian menuju rumah kaca dan merawat tanaman miliknya. Sekarang tanaman miliknya sedang dirawat dalam pengawasan Tao, lelaki itu katanya ingin memberi kebebasan kepada Sehun untuk berbulan madu sementara.

Dengan canggung Sehun berdiri dan melangkah dari ranjang. Apakah Kris ada di luar untuk sarapan?Kenapa Kris tidak membangunkannya?Apakah lelaki itu tidak mau mengganggu tidurnya?

Sehun melangkah ke kamar mandi dan mandi dengan air hangat untuk menyegarkan dirinya dan tubuhnya yang terasa penat setelah pesta kemarin. Setelah itu dia melangkah ke luar kamar Kris.

Suasana rumah Kris tampak lengang. Kamar Kris berada di lantai dua,dan tidak ada siapapun disitu. Dengan ragu Sehun menuruni tangga,ada seorang pelayan disana yang langsung membungkukkan tubuh hormat begitu melihatnya.

"Dimana suamiku?." tanya Sehun pelan,masih merasa ragu mengklaim Kris sebagai suaminya.

Pelayan itu masih membungkuk hormat,

"Tuan Kris sudah berangkat sejak pagi tadi,Nyonya."

"Berangkat kemana?." Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Berangkat bekerja." Jawab pelayan itu singkat,lallu pamit untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya di belakang.

Bekerja? Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka resmi menikah dan Kris berangkat kerja? Sebegitu sibukkah suaminya sehingga tidak bisa libur setelah pernikahan mereka? Tidak adakah bulan madu seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang biasanya? Setahu Sehun, kebanyakan orang memilih melewatkan waktu bersama dengan tidak bekerja, tidak perlu harus berlibur ke suatu tempat, bahkan dengan hanya bersama-sama di rumah itupun sudah cukup.

Sehun mengira Kris akan meluangkan waktu untuk mereka bisa bersantai berdua, apalagi mengingat hubungan mereka yang singkat sebelum menikah. Tidakkah Kris ingin lebih banyak mengenalnya seperti Sehun yang sangat ingin mengenal suaminya lebih dalam?. Kris juga berangkat bekerja tanpa berpamitan kepadanya. Sehun masih bertanya-tanya akan sikap kasar dan dingin Kris semalam, tetapi pagi ini sikap Kris lebih membuatnya bertanya-tanya lagi.

 _Suami seperti apa yang meninggalkan pengantinnya setelah malam pertama mereka yang tidak tersentuh,hanya untuk pergi bekerja?_

Sehun diam termangu. Matanya menatap keindahan rumah dengan segala interior mewahnya yang bergaya minimalis itu dengan bingung. Rumah itu terasa sangat asing baginya, dan tiba-tiba Kris juga terasa sangat asing baginya **.**

* * *

"Bagaimana malam pertamamu?" Tao langsung bertanya dengan menggoda ketika Sehun mengangkat teleponnya.

Sehun tersenyum lembut, "Kami belum malam pertama." Bisiknya,dia memang selalu jujur kepada Tao dalam hal apapun, dan kenyataan bahwa Tao adalah gay membuatnya semakin nyaman di dekat lelaki itu,

"Mwo?" suara Tao di seberang sana tampak terkejut, "Kalian belum melakukan malam pertama?"

Meskipun ada di seberang telepon,Sehun tersenyum malu-malu, "Kami terlalu lelah,kemarin sampai jam sepuluh malampun masih ada tamu yang berdatangan."

"Oh." Tao tertawa , "Itulah risikonya menikah dengan seorang boss besar." candanya. "Jangan khawatir,semuanya akan ditebus saat bulan madu kalian."

 _Sepertinya tidak akan ada bulan madu._ Sehun membatin dalam hati,tiba-tiba merasa ragu.

"Sehun-ah?" Tao bertanya di sebrang sana,sepertinya dia sedang menanyakan sesuatu. Tetapi karena sibuk dengan pikirannya,Sehun tidak menanggapinya.

" _Ne,Tao-ya._ Ada apa?" gumam Sehun gugup.

"Aku tadi bertanya,kemana rencana kalian akan berbulan madu?"

Sejenak Sehun bingung harus menjawab apa,dia lalu berdeham karena gugup, "Eh…. _mollayo_." gumamnya pelan,

"Kris belum memberitahuku rencananya."

"Mungkin dia akan memberimu kejutan." ada nada menggoda di suara Tao, "Aku membayangkan dia akan membawamu ke pulau eksotis yang luar biasa indahnya,seperti Maldive atau Bali mungkin,atau kampung halamanku di Qingdao juga tidak kalah bagusnya,kabari aku ya Sehun."

Sehun memaksakan senyum di suaranya, "Pasti,Tao." Mereka lalu bercakap sebentar mengenai rumah kaca Sehun.

Batin Sehun sedikit tenang ketika Tao mengatakan dia menyewa temannya untuk meng _handle_ tugas merawat rumah kaca Sehun. Teman Tao itu dulu pernah melakukan hal yang sama ketika Sehun sakit dan hasilnya memuaskan. Tanaman di rumah kacanya akan baik-baik saja.

 **Sehun menghembuskan napasnya setelah mengakhiri percakapan dengan Tao. Ia masih bingung akan sikap Kris sejak semalam. Apakah mungkin seperti yang dikatakan oleh Tao,bahwa Kris ingin memberinya kejutan? Di film-film yang dilihatnya,orang-orang kadang bersikap aneg dan membingungkan ketika ingin memberi kejutan. Misalnya memberikan kejutan ulang tahun, orang-orang berkompolot untuk pura-pura lupa dan tidak memberikan selamat, hingga membuat orang yang ulang tahun merasa sedih dan kecewa, lalu pada malam harinya mereka memberikan pesta ulang tahun kejutan yang membahagiakan, membuat kejutan mereka lebih bermakna.**

 **Itukah yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kris? Apakah lelaki itu sedang memberikan kejutan untuknya?**

Sampai dengan siang hari, Sehun terus menghabiskan waktunya dengan kesepian di rumah itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka inilah yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Ditinggalkan bekerja, seorang diri di rumah satu hari setelah pernikahannya.

Dorongan untuk mengunjungi rumah kaca dan melarikan kebosanannya dengan merawat tanamannya sangat kuat. Tetapi kalau dia ke rumah kaca, Tao akan memberondongnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan, dan Sehun pasti tidak akan bisa menjawab, karena dia sendiri masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Diliriknya ponselnya. Sepi,tidak ada kabar satupun. Dulu sebelum mereka berpisah, Kris selalu mengiriminya pesan-pesan penuh perhatian. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi,menanyakan apakah dia sudah makan,atau juga kadang memberikan info tentang apa yang dilakukannya.

Tetapi sekarang berbeda,tidak ada satupun pesan dari Kris kepadanya. _**Apakah Kris sedang benar-benar sibuk?.**_

Sehun sungguh tergoda untuk menelepon Kris,tetapi dia takut siapa tahu akan menganggu Kris yang sedang berada di tengah rapat penting.

Dengan pedih Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Dia harus keluar dari rumah ini, atau dia akan menjadi gila.

Dengan cepat dia berganti pakaian,meraih tasnya dan memanggil taksi yang lewat dekat rumahnya.

"Garden Café" gumamnya, menyebut tempat Sehun biasa menghabiskan waktu siangnya disana. Secangkir teh hijau hangat mungkin bisa menghapuskan kegalauannya.

* * *

 **Café itu sangat cocok dengan namanya, '** _ **Garden Café'**_ **nuansa taman sangat kental mengelilingi areanya, semua serba hijau dan memantulkan suasana alam yang indah, dengan tanaman hijau yang menarik dipadu dengan bunga-bunga anggrek di setiap sudutnya. Efek tamannya semakin nyata karena seluruh dindingnya terbuat dari kaca, sehingga pengunjung bisa menatap pemandangan taman, merasakan kedamaian sambil menikmati makanan dan minumannya di dalam café. Sehun sungguh merasa bangga karena dia memiliki andil dalam keindahan café ini, seluruh tanaman yang ada di café ini, baik di taman maupun bunga-bungaan dekorasinya, semua berasal dari rumah kaca Sehun. Lay, sang pelayan setengah baya yang sudah sangat dikenalnya tersenyum ketika melihatnya datang,**

" **Apa yang dilakukan pengantin baru** disini?" tanyanya menggoda, membuat Sehun merasa malu.

Dia mencoba mengelak dari pertanyaan Lay, "Aku masih belum bisa melepaskan ketergantungan dari teh hijau di siang hari." Gumamnya penuh canda, membuat Lay tergelak.

"Pesanan akan segera diantar." gumamnya mengedipkan mata, lalu melangkah pergi.

Tak lama kemudian lelaki itu kembali, mengantarkan secangkir teh hijau beraroma khas yang harum yang masih panas. Sehun sangat menyukai aroma teh hijau ini,apalagi teh hijau dari Garden Café. Hampir setiap hari selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, Sehun selalu mampir untuk makan siang dan menikmati secangkir teh hijau.

"Hanya andalah satu-satunya yang memesan teh panas, bahkan di saat suasana sedang panas." Lay melirik ke luar yang sedang terik. Untunglah tanaman hijau melindungi sekeliling area cafe ini, membuat udaranya tetap segar.

Sehun tertawa, "Kata orang, teh hijau mempunyai kemampuan menenangkan." Ia tengah membaca buku novel romantis dari penulis Kai yang dipilihnya sembarangan dari perpustakaan dekat café.

"Yah, menenangkan orang yang sedang banyak pikiran." Lay tersenyum, "Yang pasti bukan untuk pengantin baru sepertimu Sehun-ah. Seharusnya pengantin baru menyentuh suaminya,bukan menyentuh novel."

Lelaki itu setengah berbisik, "Tahukah kau apa yang selalu kupikirkan kalau menyajikan teh hijau ini?"

"Mwo?" Sehun langsung tertarik. Percakapan dengan Lay memang selalu menarik,lelaki itu seolah punya segudang pengalaman dan pengetahuan yang kadang-kadang bisa membuat Sehun terpana.

"Rahasia."

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya makin dalam mendengar jawaban Lay.

Lay tertawa lagi, "Rahasia. Setiap memikirkan teh hijau aku selalu memikirkan tentang rahasia." Ditatapnya Sehun dengan serius, "Kau tahu ketika sajian teh hijau yang dipadu dengan melati datang kepadamu,aromanya sangat khas dan menakjubkan, membuatmu tergoda dan bahkan bisa membayangkan rasanya, sebelum kau mencicipinya. Tetapi kemudian ketika kau menyesapnya, kau pasti akan mengernyit, merasakan pahitnya yang menerpa lidahmu. Setelah itu ketika kau menyesapnya lagi dan lagi, barulah kau bisa menemukan keindahan citra rasanya yang berpadu. Teh hijau selalu penuh rahasia, dia tidak seperti aroma yang ditampilkannya, bahkan menyediakan kepahitan pada kontak pertama. Kau harus selalu sedikit demi sedikit menyibak lapisan demi lapisan rasanya hingga menemukan kenikmatan sejati dalam minuman ini."

"Wow!" Sehun terpesona mendengar penjelasan Lay, "Aku tidak pernah memandang teh hijau seperti itu sebelumnya. Bagiku dia hanyalah minuman yang enak dan membuatku ketagihan." Sehun tergelak, "Luar biasa memang pemikiranmu,Lay."

Lay terkekeh, "Kadang atasan saya bilang bahwa pikiran saya terlalu rumit." Lelaki itu melirik ke belakang, "Tetapi sekarang atasan saya sama sekali tidak pernah memprotes cara berpikir saya, sejak dia menikah. Dia terlalu sibuk berbahagia, menghabiskan waktuya dengan istrinya. Semua pengantin baru sepertinya tidak pernah tahan menjauhkan diri satu sama lain."

Lay mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum melangkah mundur, "Silahkan nikmati teh hijaumu, Sehun-ah."

Sementara itu Sehun tertegun mendengar kata-kata Lay tadi, bahwa semua pengantin baru tidak pernah tahan untuk menjauhkan diri satu sama lain.

Ia melirik handphonenya yang sepi dalam keheningan. Perasaan tak enak menghampirinya. Lalu ia melirik ke arah novel yang baru dibacanya,di novel yang dikarang oleh Kai itu , tokoh lelaki digambarkan sebagai sosok penuh kasih sayang, lembut dan romantis. Benar – benar mirip dengan sosok pangeran impian Sehun. Sehun selalu percaya jika ia akan menemukan sosok pangerannya suatu saat nanti, tapi melihat sikap dingin dan kasar Kris, Sehun menjadi ragu.

"Aku membuat keputusan yang benar. Hwaiting Sehun-ah!" gumam Sehun seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia berupaya menyemangiti dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Pada akhirnya Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak mengunjungi Tao, dia berdiri di rumahnya yang sekaligus menjadi kantor mereka dengan ragu. Rumah Tao sendiri persis menempel di sebelah rumah Tao, jadi lelaki itu sering sekali bolak-balik antara kantor ke rumahnya, yang ditinggalinya bersama ibunya. Ayah dan ibu Tao asli China, tetapi mereka menetap di Korea karena menjadi dosen di universitas ternama di Korea yang dekat dengan tempat tinggal mereka saat ini. Ayah Tao sendiri sudah meninggal sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Hubungan Tao dan Sehun sangat dekat, lebih dari sahabat, menyerupai adik dan kakak. Keluarga Tao juga sangat menyayanginya. Ketika ibu Sehun meninggal, otomatis keluarga Tao mengangkat dirinya menjadi anak angkat tidak resmi.

Ibu Tao menyetujui hubungan Sehun dengan Tao, maklum ia tidak tahu jati diri yang disembunyikan Tao sebagai seorang gay. Berkali – kali dia menyinggung betapa senangnya jika dia mempunyai menantu seperti Sehun. Apalagi ibu Tao juga memiliki hobby berkebun sama dengan bidang yang Sehun tekuni. Tetapi kemudian Sehun merencanakan pernikahannya dengan Kris, dia akhirnya menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka memang tidak ditakirkan melebihi sahabat. Bahkan kemudian ibu Taolah yang bersemangat membantu persiapan pernikahan Sehun, membuat Sehun terharu karena Ibu Tao betindak seperti ibu kandungnya. Ibu Tao juga mengajari Sehun beberapa tata krama dalam budaya China dan sedikit bahasa Mandarin saat tahu Sehun akan menikah dengan Kris yang notabene keturunan China.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara di belakangnya membuat Sehun berjingkat karena kaget.

Sehun menoleh dan melihat Tao berdiri di belakangnya, lelaki itu sepertinya tadi keluar untuk membeli makanan, karena ada kantong plastik berlogo fast food di tangannya. Sehun melirik makanan yang dibawa Tao dan mencibir,

"Kau akan mati muda kena serangan jantung kalau tiap hari mengkonsumsi fastfood semacam itu." Gumamnya,

Tao tergelak lalu memutar bola matanya untuk mengejek pendapat Sehun. Dia melangkah mendahului Sehun memasuki bagian depan rumah Sehun yang sudah dialih fungsikan menjadi kantor mereka.

"Kenapa kau disini?. Bukankah seharusnya kau menghabiskan hari yang indah bersama suamimu?"

Sehun menjawab asal untuk menghindari kecurigaan Tao, "Kris ada urusan pekerjaan sebentar di kantornya jadi aku memutuskan untuk kemari dan menengok rumah kacaku."

"Bekerja di hari pertama setelah pernikahan?." Suara Tao meninggi, "Sungguh keterlaluan." Lelaki itu menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya

Mereka sudah memasuki area kantor dan Tao meletakkan plastik yang dibawanya ke meja. Dia menarik makanannya dan memakannya dengan nikmat, diliriknya Sehun yang memandang ngeri pada pesanan makanan Tao.

"Mau?." Tao menyodorkan makanannya, menggoda Sehun, Tao tahu persis bahwa Sehun adalah maniak makanan yang sehat dan pasti akan menolaknya.

Dan seperti dugaannya, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sedang bingung."

Tao menatapnya dan mengernyit, "Bingung kenapa?"

"Tentang Kris." Pipi Sehun memerah, "Dia...semalam sikapnya aneh.."

Tao tertawa, "Kebanyakan pengantin baru memang suka bersikap aneh,Sehun-ah….Mungkin nanti kau akan menemukan banyak hal baru dari suamimu. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau duga sebelumnya, tetapi memang itulah asyiknya perkawinan."

Sehun mencibir, "Seperti kau sudah ahli dalam perkawinan saja."

Tao tertawa, melahap makanannya dengan nikmat. "Aku memang belum pernah mengalami perkawinan, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah." Wajahnya tampak sedih, tetapi dengan cepat dia mengubah ekspresinya menjadi ceria, "Tetapi aku banyak membaca dan mencari tahu, kau bisa datang padaku kalau kau ada masalah dengan perkawinanmu."

Mereka tergelak bersama meskipun ada sedikit perasaan trenyuh di benak Sehun. Tao sama sekali tidak berpenampilan seperti gay, dia tidak lembut atau bersikap seperti perempuan. Tubuhnya gagah dan penampilannya jantan seperti lelaki kebanyakan. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya Tao harus berpura-pura dan mengingkari jati dirinya, apalagi mengingat bahwa ibu Tao sering sekali mendesak anak satu-satunya itu untuk segera menikah.

Berbicara tentang ibu Tao, Sehun teringat akan ibunya, ibunya yang cantik dan begitu lembut. Yang selalu Sehun kenang dari ibunya adalah aroma wangi bunga yang menyelubunginya, hasil dari seharian menghabiskan waktunya di rumah kaca. Ah seandainya ibunya ada disini, menghadiri pernikahannya, dia pasti akan sangat bahagia. Tetapi Sehun menyakini dalam hatinya bahwa ibunya pasti berbahagia di atas sana, melihatnya pada akhirnya menemukan lelaki yang menjaganya.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Semoga suka ya FFnya**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian berupa review,follow dan favorite.**

 **Author pengen liat juga nih, berapa banyak KrisHun shipper wkwkwk**

 **Ok deh. Annyeong^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**PEMBUNUH CAHAYA**

 **Judul : Pembunuh Cahaya Prolog dan Part 2**

 **Genre : Romance,Drama**

 **Rate : T sampai M++?**

 **Casts :**

 **KrisHun Couple**

 **slight TaoHun and TaoRis couple.**

 **Sehun EXO (GS)**

 **Kris EXO/Wu Yifan as Kris and Cathy (Kris's twin sister)**

 **Tao EXO**

 **Lay EXO**

 **ETC**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER ,typo,crack!pair,jangan lihat hanya dari pairnya saja.**

 **Annyeong ^^**

 **Author kembali dengan update FF Pembunuh Cahaya**

 **FF Pembunuh Cahaya ini cerita yang keempat**

 **Ini link FF sebelumnya**

 **Ini link cerita yang Sweet Enemy (SUDO Couple) :**

 **s/12301846/1/SWEET-ENEMY**

 **link FF Perjanjian Hati (XiuHan/LuMin couple) :**

 **s/12317589/1/PERJANJIAN-HATI**

 **link FF You've Got Me From Hello (Chankai Couple)**

 **s/12321743/1/YOU-VE-GOT-ME-FROM-HELLO**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **"** **Kead** **i** **lan** **sa** **n** **ga** **t** **b** **e** **r** **b** **ed** **a** **d** **e** **n** **ga** **n** **b** **a** **las** **de** **n** **da** **m.** **Kead** **il** **a** **n b** **e** **r** **a** **r** **t** **i** **kese** **i** **mb** **a** **n** **ga** **n** **,** **seda** **n** **gka** **n** **b** **a** **las** **de** **n** **da** **m** **ha** **ny** **a** **lah** **pe** **m** **uasa** **n** **d** **ir** **i** **m** **a** **n** **us** **i** **a** **.** **"**

"Dari mana saja kau?" suara dingin Kris menyambut Sehun di ruang tamu, membuat Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya.

Dia menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga dengan gugup, "Eh… karena aku tidak ada pekerjaan, aku… aku memutuskan untuk ke rumah kaca."

"Ke rumah kaca?" tatapan Kris menjadi tajam. "Menemui Tao?"

"Ne. Aku juga menengok rumah kacaku, Tao mempercayakan perawatannya kepada seseorang, jadi aku mampir untuk mengevaluasi hasil…"

"Tidak bisakkah kau melepaskan rumah kaca dan Tao dari pikiranmu? Aku muak kalau kau selalu menyebut – nyebutnya di rumah ini. Kalau kau memang mau menjadi istri yang baik, fokuslah pada rumah ini, keluarga ini, bukan hanya melulu mengurusi rumah kaca itu!" dengan ketus Kris melangkah meninggalkan Sehun yang terperangah kaget di ruang tamu.

Sehun merasakan hatinya mencelos seperti diremas, matanya terasa panas, tapi dia menahannya. Seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah ada orang yang memarahinya dengan seketus itu. Apakah Kris cemburu kepada Tao dan juga kepada rumah kacanya?.

Hati Sehun meragu, tetapi… sepertinya dulu Kris sama sekali tidak keberatan akan itu semua?

* * *

Sehun melangkah mengikuti Kris memasuki kamar tidur mereka, tiba – tiba merasa takut kepada suaminya. Kris benar – benar terasa asing, seperti bukan dirinya. Sehun merasa tidak nyaman dengan Kris yang sekarang menjadi suaminya ini.

"Kenapa kau marah – marah padaku, Chrissie?" Sehun memanggil Kris dengan nama kesayangannya dan memberanikan diri bertanya, mencoba bersikap lembut kepada suaminya. Bukankah dulu Kris berkata bahwa dia sangat menyukai kelembutan Sehun?.

Tetapi Kris tetap bersikap dingin, sama sekali tidak tersentuh dengan kelembutan Sehun, ditatapnya Sehun dengan sinis, "Suami mana yang tidak marah ketika istrinya malahan mengunjungi lelaki lain di hari pertama setelah mereka menikah. Seolah tidak tahan untuk segera menghambur ke pelukan lelaki itu?"

Wajah Sehun memucat mendengar tuduhan Kris, tetapi dia mencoba membela diri, " Kau yang meninggalkanku untuk bekerja di hari pertama pernikahan kita, dan aku bingung tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Lagipula aku kesana bukan untuk menemui Tao, aku ingin menengok rumah kacaku."

"Alasan." Kris menatap Sehun dengan merendahkan, "Dari awal aku sudah curiga ada sesuatu yang lebih diantara kalian. Dan jangan mencoba melempar kesalahan dengan menyalahkanku karena pergi bekerja. Aku bekerja kau pikir untuk siapa? Untuk menghidupi istriku juga. Kau juga menerima keuntungan dari rumah mewah, pakaian mahal, dan makanan enak yang selalu disediakan untukmu. Jadi kuharap kau menghargainya dan jangan menjadi perempuan cengeng hanya karena aku pergi bekerja."

Kata – kata kasar Kris sekali lagi telah membuat hati Sehun terasa teriris. Dia sampai mundur satu langkah, menjauhi suaminya, menatap Kris dengan wajah tidak percaya,

"Kris.. ?" suaranya bergetar, "Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyanya lirih. Menahan perasaan.

Kris tampaknya tidak tersentuh melihat ekspresi Sehun, dia menatap dingin, "Tidak ada apa – apa. Hanya saja tiba – tiba aku menyesali keputusan bodohku untuk menikahi perempuan kampung dari kelas rendahan yang tidak tahu terima kasih dan malahan sibuk menjalin affair dengan lelaki lain." Mata Kris tampak kejam menatapnya, "Dan kupikir aku terlalu muak untuk sekamar denganmu. Keluar dari kamarku, dan tidurlah di salah satu kamar kosong di rumah ini. Dimanapun itu, carilah yang paling jauh dari kamarku."

"Kris?" kali ini Sehun tidak mampu menahan air matanya, dia merasa sangat bingung.

Kris melangkah ke pintu, sebelum keluar dia menoleh dengan dingin, "Aku akan pergi keluar, dan aku harap ketika aku pulang, kau cukup tahu diri untuk memindahkan seluruh barangmu dari ruangan ini."

Sehun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ini adalah hari pertama pernikahannya. Dan Kris sudah memperlakukannya dengan begitu kejam.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kris? Apa salah Sehun sehingga Kris setega itu dan sekasar itu kepadanya? Benak Sehun berpikir keras, tetapi dia tidak menemukan pertanda apapun. Bahkan setelah pesta pernikahan itu sebelum Sehun masuk kamar, Kris masih bersikap lembut kepadanya, memeluknya mesra di dansa pengantin mereka sambil berbisik betapa bahagianya dia ketika pada akhirnya bisa menikahi Sehun.

Sambil mengusap air matanya, Sehun mengemasi pakaiannya. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukannya, diusir seperti ini dari kamar suaminya dan direndahkan karena disuruh mengemasi pakaiannya sendiri dan berpindah tempat.

Tetapi harga dirinya menuntutnya melakukannya, dia tidak mau ketika Kris pulang nanti dan menemukan dirinya masih ada di kamar ini, Kris akan semakin merendahkannya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Nuraninya menjerit, memintanya melarikan diri saja dan kabur dari rumah ini, kembali ke lindungan rumah kacanya yang nyaman. Tetapi Sehun adalah wanita dewasa, bukan remaja lagi yang bisa kabur kalau menemukan permasalahan yang tidak sanggup untuk dia hadapi. Sehun harus bisa berbicara dengan Kris dan meluruskan semuanya, mungkin saja Kris benar – benar cemburu dan salah paham tentang hubungannya dengan Tao? Sehun akan menjelaskan bahwa Tao adalah gay dan Kris tidak perlu mencemaskan hubungannya dengan Tao, begitu ada kesempatan.

* * *

Kris memasuki rumah mewah itu, yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul yang tenang dan sepi. Sontak seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untuknya dan membungkuk memberi hormat, Kris menatapnya tenang, "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Nona Cathy, sangat baik kondisinya sekarang, Tuan. Beliau bahkan bisa meminum obatnya tanpa perlawanan seperti biasanya."

"Apakah dia mau makan?" Kris bertanya cemas, karena dia tahu persis, Cathy sering menjerit – jerit mencarinya dan tidak mau makan. Dia akan melemparkan makanannya ke segala arah dan mengamuk, yang bisa menenangkannya hanyalah Kris. Cathy kebanyakan hanya mau makan kalo disuapi oleh Kris.

Sang pelayan menganggukan kepalanya dengan bersemangat, "Nona sangat tenang hari ini, beliau meminum obatnya dengan patuh dan kemudian mau memakan sup dan nasinya ketika pelayan menyuapinya."

"Bagus", Kris tersenyum dan berjalan dengan langkah tergesa melangkah menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas, ke ruangan yang terletak di ujung, dengan pemandangan indah ke arah taman yang hijau.

Kris membuka pintu dengan hati – hati, kamar itu temaram seperti biasa. Suasana kesukaan Cathy, meskipun sebenarnya tidak ada bedanya bagi Cathy, batin Kris dengan sedih.

Cathy sedang duduk di atas kursi rodanya seperti biasa. Termenung menatap ke arah pemandangan balkon. Suasana sudah menggelap, tetapi apakah Cathy merasakan perbedaannya? Kris kadang – kadang bertanya – tanya ketika Cathy menghadap pemandangan di arah balkon, seolah – olah perempuan itu sedang menikmati pemandangan. Padahal Kris tahu bahwa tidak ada pemandangan apapun yang bisa dinikmati oleh Cathy dengan matanya yang buta.

Dengan lembut Kris meremas pundak Cathy dan berdiri di belakangnya, "Annyeong aegi, kata pelayan kau sangat baik hari ini, aku bangga padamu."

Seulas senyum tampak hadir di bibir Cathy, ketika merasakan kehadiran Kris,

"Chrissie?" bisiknya lemah, jemarinya dengan lembut meremas tangan Kris di pundaknya, "Bogoshipo."

"Nado bogoshipo. Tapi kau tahu terkadang aku harus pergi bukan? Untuk membuat hidup kita semakin baik?" dengan lembut Kris memutar dan berlutut di depan kursi roda Cathy, "Aku senang kau bersikap baik hari ini, tidak memecahkan apapun dan membuat pelayan kerepotan, kau memuatku sangat bangga."

Ada secercah kebahagiaan di mata Cathy ketika menunduk menatap Kris yang berlutut di bawahnya, "Aku senang membuatmu bangga." bisiknya lemah.

Kris menatap Cathy dengan penuh sayang dan keharuan. Cathy adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik, dulunya. Sekarang dia begitu rapuh dan kurus, tampak begitu lemah hingga seolah kalau Kris salah memegangnya, Cathy akan hancur berkeping – keping.

Seperti biasanya, Kris merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Cathy, membiarkan perempuan itu mengusap kepalanya, memberinya secercah kedamaian. Kris memejamkan matanya. Saatnya semakin dekat… saat yang dia tunggu – tunggu sudah menjelang..

* * *

Sehun pindah ke kamar tamu yang berada di ujung lorong, dengan malu, karena semua pelayan tampak kaget dengan kepindahannya. Tetapi Sehun menegarkan hati, mengatakan bahwa ini adalah keputusannya sebagai nyonya rumah yang tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Seumur hidupnya Sehun tidak pernah menjadi nyonya rumah, tetapi ternyata menjadi istri Kris ada untungnya juga di rumah ini, karena semua pelayan takut dan tunduk kepadanya tanpa berani membantahnya.

Kamar itu sama bagusnya dengan kamar – kamar lain yang di rumah itu, dan Sehun mengatur pakaiannya yang hanya sedikit di dalam lemari yang sangat besar itu.

Setelah dia duduk dengan ragu, dan menunggu Kris pulang. Dalam hati dia bertanya – tanya, apakah keputusannya mengikuti Kris dengan pindah dari kamar utama sudah benar? Ataukah ini hanya memperburuk keadaan?

Haruskah Sehun bertahan saja di kamar itu dan memaksa Kris menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya? Tetapi bagaimanapun juga Sehun tidak sanggup kalau harus menerima penghinaan dan sikap kasar Kris kepadanya.

Mungkin ini adalah keputusan yang tepat, ketika mereka berpisah kamar mungkin Kris bisa berpikir dengan lebih tenang dan menyadari bahwa dia terlalu berlebihan dalam kecemburuannya kepada Tao. Dan setelah Kris tenang, Sehun akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Kris, kenyataan tentang Tao dan bahwa Kris sebenarnya tidak perlu cemburu kepada Tao.

Tetapi tertanya penantian Sehun sia – sia. Malam itu Kris tidak pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Sehun bangun dengan mata bengkak dan sembab, setelah menunggu berjam – jam dan menyadari bahwa Kris tidak pulang ke rumah. Sehun menghabiskan waktu dengan menangis dan meratapi diri, larut dalam kebingungan yang menakutkan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dia tidak tahu kenapa Kris memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Dia merasa sendirian, benar – benar sendirian di rumah ini. Sambil menghela nafas, Sehun melangkah ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya di wastafel, ketika menatap ke arah kaca dia mengernyit menatap matanya yang bengkak dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

Ini bukanlah penampilan seorang pengantin yang sedang berada di masa bulan madunya. Tidak akan ada pengantin berbahagia yang bangun tidur dengan kepala pening dan mata sembab, tidak mengetahui keberadaan suaminya…

Sehun merasa matanya kembali panas, ingin menumpahkan air mata di sudut – sudutnya. Tetapi dia kemudian menghela nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri.

 _Masalah tidak akan bisa diselesaikan dengan menangis._

Sehun harus mencari tahu kenapa Kris tiba – tiba berubah menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Kris yang menjadi suaminya bukanlah lelaki lembut yang begitu penuh kasih sayang yang dicintainya. Dan Sehun tidak mau diam saja, dia tidak mau diperlakukan kasar tanpa tahu apa kesalahannya.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Sehun melangkah keluar dan menuju ruang makan. Sarapan lengkap ala _western_ sudah disiapkan disana. Dan tiba – tiba perut Sehun berbunyi ketika mencium harumnya _scrambled egg_ dan roti panggang yang tersedia disana. Kris memang lama tinggal di Kanada dan sering bepergian ke Eropa, jadi ia sangat menyukai menu sarapan ala _western_ yang biasanya menyediakan roti panggang, telur dan bacon sebagai sajian utamanya. Sehun sendiri sebagaimana orang Asia kebanyakan yang lebih senang sarapan dengan menu nasi dan berbagai menu pendampingnya. Ia merasa kurang kenyang jika tidak makan nasi.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, meski perasaannya berkecamuk, tubuhnya berteriak mengirimkan alarm yang mengatakan bahwa dia lapar. Karena semalam, setelah Kris pergi, tidak ada sama sekali nafsunya untuk makan.

"Nyonya, apakah anda baik – baik saja?" seorang pelayan menyapa Sehun yang termenung menatap hidangan di depannya.

"Gwe… gwenchana. Ngg… bisakah kau memasakkan satu porsi kimbap dan kimchi untukku? Aku tidak terbiasa makan roti." Sehun menjawab seraya menyuruh pelayan membuatkannya menu sarapan korea.

"Baik, nyonya." pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu dari hadapan Sehun.

Perutnya terasa perih dan melilit. Sambil menunggu hidangannya datang, Sehun menyesap _English breakfast tea_ yang tersedia di meja makan. Mungkin jika ia makan dengan kimbap dan kimchi, selera makannya bisa sedikit tergugah. Sehun tidak boleh jatuh sakit hanya karena dia kelaparan. Entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa dirinya harus tetap kuat dan bertahan.

 _Karena yang lebih buruk mungkin akan datang._

Kris pulang beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Sehun memasukkan potongan kimbap terakhir ke mulutnya. Suara khas mobil kris yang memasuki halaman rumah yang luas itu membuat Sehun menegang. Mendadak ia kembali tidak berselera makan. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya dan duduk menanti dengan cemas di meja makan.

Langkah – langkah Kris tampak tergesa menaiki tangga. Sehun mendengarnya dengan waspada sampai kemudian mendengar suara lelaki itu membanting pintu kamarnya, lalu kemudian menarik nafas lega.

Tak lama kemudian ketika tidak ada tanda – tanda Kris akan keluar dari kamarnya, Sehun melangkah menuju ruang tengah, duduk di sofa cokelat muda yang nyaman dan merenung. Kenapa dia jadi takut menghadapi pertemuannya dengan Kris? Apakah karena penghinaan Kris yang begitu menggores hatinya sehingga membuatnya trauma bahkan hanya untuk berbicara dengan lelaki itu?

Tetapi perempuan mana yang tidak trauma ketika dilamar dengan penuh cinta, dinikahi dengan keyakinan bahwa dia telah menemukan belahan jiwanya yang akan menyayangi dan menjaganya, hanya untuk kemudian menemukan suaminya telah berubah seperti pria lain yang begitu kasar, menghinanya dan bersikap sangat jahat kepadanya?

* * *

Sebuah gerakan dipintu mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dan membuatnya terkesiap. Kris berdiri disana, dengan wajah dingin dan tak terbacanya, menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Rambutnya basah karena lelaki itu sepertinya habis mandi. Ini hari Minggu jadi sepertinya Kris tidak akan pergi ke kantornya.

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang, _Apakah ini saatnya mereka berbicara dan meluruskan semua salah paham atau entah apapun itu yang membuat seolah Kris sangat marah dan membencinya?_

Ekspresi Kris tetap tidak terbaca ketika dia melangkah memasuki ruang baca dan bersedekap menatap Sehun, "Kau pindah dari kamar."

Sehun mendongakkan dagunya, berusaha tampak tegar di bawah tatapan Kris yang tajam, "Ne. Sesuai permintaanmu." Batin Sehun melanjutkan bahwa permintaan Kris, dilakukan dengan merendahkan dan menghina Sehun. Tetapi tentu saja dia tidak mengeluarkannya dalam kata – kata, dia tidak mau memperkeruh keadaan.

"Bagus." Suara Kris sangat dingin hingga Sehun terkesiap dan menatap terkejut ke arah Kris. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa jawaban seperti itu yang keluar dari bibir suaminya.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini kepadaku, Kris?" Sehun mengernyit menatap suaminya, mencoba mencari kelembutan dan kasih sayang disana, yang biasanya terpancar ketika suaminya itu menatapnya.

Tetapi tidak ada apapun di ekspresi Kris yang datar dan dingin, yang ada malah seulas sinar kejam di sudut matanya,

"Karena aku kecewa kepadamu." Kris menyipitkan matanya, "Karena setelah menikahimu aku baru sadar bahwa aku tidak pernah mencintaimu."

Kata – kata Kris bagaikan petir yang menyambar hati Sehun, langsung menghanguskannya tanpa ampun. Tetapi Sehun bukanlah perempuan yang lemah, dia tegar. Kalau memang hal ini adalah kenyataan, dia akan menerimanya. Kris bisa saja menghancurkan hatinya dan membuatnya menangis di kamar karena hatinya hancur. Tetapi di depan Kris, Sehun akan berjuang supaya bisa tegar, tidak akan dibiarkannya dirinya tampak lemah di depan Kris.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa membatalkan pernikahan kita. Kau belum menyentuhku dan kita baru dua hari menikah. Aku rasa kita bisa mengajukannya ke pengadilan." Jawab Sehun tenang.

Kali ini giliran Kris yang menyipitkan matanya, dia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menyelidik, "Kenapa kau bisa semudah itu mengatakan tentang perpisahan?" kata – katanya tajam menusuk, setajam ucapannya, "Apakah kau memang tidak mencintaiku dan hanya mengincar hartaku. Jadi kau merasa senang ketika aku mengajukan perceraian?" Kris mendekat dengan mengancam, membuat Sehun otomatis memundurkan langkahnya, "Apakah kau sudah merencanakan ini bersama Tao kekasihmu? Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku?"

"Tao bukan kekasihku." Sehun menegaskan nada suaranya, berusaha terdengar tegar meskipun bergetar, "Dan kenapa kau memutarbalikkan fakta Kris? Bukankah kau yang mengatakan menyesal menikahiku dan tidak menginginkan pernikahan lagi?"

Lama Kris terpaku, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan terpaku, "Perempuan cerdik." Gumamnya kemudian, "Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu semudah itu? Kalau aku membatalkan pernikahan ini, aku harus memberikan kompensasi kepadamu. Kalau aku menceraikanmu, kau akan dapat bagian yang tak sedikit dari hartaku, semua hal itu menguntungkanmu, dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya," mata Kris menyipit, "Tidak akan ada perpisahan." Desisnya, "Tidak sampai aku bisa membuktikan perselingkuhanmu sehingga kau bisa kuceraikan tanpa membawa apapun yang bukan hakmu."

Lalu seperti sebelumnya, Kris membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

* * *

Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi, air matanya sudah tumpah tak karuan di kamar luas yang sepi itu. Sementara setelah pertengkaran tadi, Kris pergi entah kemana. Sepertinya lelaki itu sengaja pulang untuk menyakitinya.

Sejak tadi Sehun sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi Tao, dia tidak mau sahabatnya itu cemas. Selain itu jauh di dalam dirinya, Sehun masih berharap kalau semua ini hanyalah mimpi, kalau sebenarnya semuanya baik – baik saja, kalau dia tinggal membuka matanya dan kemudian mendapati Krisnya yang dulu sudah kembali.

 _Ada apa dengan Kris?_ Itulah pertanyaan yang selalu terngiang – ngiang di benak Sehun. Kebingungan yang menyakitkan, membuat air matanya tumpah karena dirinya merasa disalahkan atas sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia buat.

Ada yang lebih besar dari kecemburuan Kris kepada Tao, hanya sesuatu yang besarlah yang bisa menyebabkan sinar kebencian yang tiba – tiba menyeruak begitu besar di mata Kris. Apapun itu Sehun harus tahu, karena dia tidak tahan berdiam diri disini, penuh air mata dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Saat ini hanya satu orang yang bisa membantunya, sahabatnya yang paling mengerti dirinya diatas segalanya. Sehun mengambil risiko menyulut kemarahan Kris yang lebih besar dengan menghubungi Tao, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Kris sudah marah besar tanpa alasan kepadanya. Jadi tidak ada gunanya Sehun sibuk memikirkan menjaga perasaan Kris sementara lelaki itu tidak mempedulikannya.

Dipencetnya nama Tao di ponselnya, dengan penuh tekad, lalu Sehun menunggu. Pada deringan ketiga Tao mengangkat teleponnya,

"Sehun-ah?" suara Tao yang lembut terdengar di sebrang.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, menahan rasa tercekat yang dalam ketika tangisnya mulai menyeruak lagi,

"Tao-ya…"

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Ok, author update FF ini tanpa edit.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang udah review di Chapter 1 dan juga follow sama favorite**

 **Welcome buat yang baru nemu dan baru baca FF ini**

 **Semoga suka ya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa review, follow dan favoritnya.**

 **Gamsahamnida. Annyeong ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**PEMBUNUH CAHAYA**

 **Judul : Pembunuh Cahaya PART 3**

 **Genre : Romance,Drama**

 **Rate : T sampai M++?**

 **Casts :**

 **KrisHun Couple**

 **slight TaoHun and TaoRis couple.**

 **Sehun EXO (GS)**

 **Kris EXO/Wu Yifan as Kris and Cathy (Kris's twin sister)**

 **Tao EXO**

 **Lay EXO**

 **ETC**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER ,typo,crack!pair,jangan lihat hanya dari pairnya saja.**

 **Annyeong ^^**

 **Author kembali dengan update FF Pembunuh Cahaya**

 **FF Pembunuh Cahaya ini cerita yang keempat**

 **Ini link FF sebelumnya**

 **Ini link cerita yang Sweet Enemy (SUDO Couple) :**

 **s/12301846/1/SWEET-ENEMY**

 **link FF Perjanjian Hati (XiuHan/LuMin couple) :**

 **s/12317589/1/PERJANJIAN-HATI**

 **link FF You've Got Me From Hello (Chankai Couple)**

 **s/12321743/1/YOU-VE-GOT-ME-FROM-HELLO**

 **Hmm.. sebenernya author bingung mau naikkin rate FF ini apa engga, tapi setelah dipikir – pikir engga jadi, karena adegannya yang ga terlalu jelas (?) #abaikan**

 **Ok daripada banyak bacot, enjoy ^^**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

" **D** **e** **n** **da** **m** **y** **a** **n** **g** **te** **r** **pe** **l** **i** **ha** **r** **a** **pad** **a** **akh** **irny** **a** **aka** **n m** **e** **n** **gge** **r** **ogot** **i** **mu** **pe** **la** **n** **,** **sa** **m** **p** **a** **i** **ka** **u** **t** **i** **d** **a** **k** **bi** **s** **a** **m** **e** **mb** **ed** **a** **ka** **n m** **a** **n** **a** **y** **a** **n** **g** **b** **e** **n** **a** **r** **da** **n** **m** **a** **n** **a** **ya** **n** **g** **sa** **la** **h** **.** **"**

 **PART 3**

"Mwo? Tao hampir berteriak di sebrang sana ketika mendengar seluruh cerita Sehun yang diucapkan sambil menahan tangisnya. "Apa yang ada di otak Kris?"

Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Aku hanya tidak tahu kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu, Tao. Dia sungguh berubah, tidak seperti yang kita kenal. Dia… aku hampir yakin kalau dia… membenciku."

"Membencimu?" Tao mendesah pelan, Sehun hampir membayangkan lelaki itu menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya di seberang sana, "Aku sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia membencimu Sehun-ah, sikap lembutnya, kebaikannya, tatapan penuh cintanya kepadamu waktu itu, semuanya tampak tulus." Suara Tao berubah prihatin, " _Sehun-ah gwenchanayo?_ Perlukah aku menjemputmu?"

"Jangan Tao." Sehun berseru cepat, "Pada awalnya kupikir kalau Kris cemburu kepadamu, kepada kita."

"Itu konyol... kau seharusnya memberitahunya kalau aku..."

"Nde, dia memang belum tahu Tao… dan hari itu ketika aku mengunjungimu setelah pernikahan, dia ada di rumah ketika aku pulang dan menungguku. Dia tampak marah besar, mengata-ngataiku sebagai perempuan yang tidak menghormatinya karena langsung mengunjungi kekasihnya setelah pernikahan. Dia mengira kita sepasang kekasih."

"Apakah kau tidak menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya?"

"Aku tidak punya kesempatan." Sehun mendesah pedih,

"Dia tidak memberiku kesempatan."

Hening lama, seolah Tao sedang berpikir keras.

"Kris sungguh keterlaluan." Tao menggeram, tampak marah, "Dia memperlakukanmu seperti ini, sama seperti dia sedang menghinaku. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, Sehun, keluargaku. Kalau Kris bersikap keterlaluan kepadamu, dia harus menghadapiku.

* * *

Kris membanting tubuhnya di sofa kantornya. Dia tidak tahu harus kemana. Dia tidak bisa berada di rumah dan memancing terus menerus konfrontasi dengan Sehun, yang membuatnya lelah. Dia juga tidak bisa datang ke rumah tempat Cathy dirawat, melihat kondisi Cathy yang seperti itu makin lama makin membuat luka di dalam hatinya yang sudah parah semakin menganga.

Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa membuatya nyaman dan sendirian adalah kantornya di hari Minggu. Petugas keamanan perusahaannya tampak bingung melihat kedatangan bosnya tiba-tiba di hari Minggu, tetapi Kris memasang tampang datar tidak peduli.

Benaknya berkelana tanpa arah, memikikan tercapainya tujuannya. Semua rencanya sudah mengarah ke arah yang diinginkannya. Pernikahannya dengan Sehun semakin mempermudah rencananya.

Kris pada akhirnya berhasil menikahi Sehun dan menjalankan rencana balas dendamnya. Pada akhirnya dia akan menahan Sehun dalam pernikahan ini dan terus menerus menyakitinya tanpa Sehun sadari. Tetapi… semua keberhasilan ini tidak membawa kepuasan kepada dirinya. Entah mengapa. Apakah karena batinnya sendiri menyadari bahwa dia telah membalas dendam kepada orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa?.

Tidak! Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

Sehun pantas menerima pembalasan ini. Dia sedikit banyak telah berkontribusi dalam penderitaan yang dialami Cathy… kesakitan yang dialami Cathy… Belum lagi kepedihan yang ditanggung oleh keluarganya selama ini. Semuanya sangat sepadan denganpembalasan dendam ini.

Kris mendesah dan berdiri dengan gelisah, menatap dari jendela kaca di ruang kerjanya ke arah langit yang gelap dan mendung.

Sehun. Perempuan itu, dengan keluguannya telah dengan mudahnya jatuh ke dalam cengkeraman Kris. Sebenarnya Kris bisa saja menghancurkan hidupnya tanpa harus menikahinya. Tetapi entah kenapa di saat terakhir Kris memutuskan bahwa dengan menikahi Sehun, dia akan lebih mudah mengikat perempuan itu. Dan lebih leluasa membalaskan dendamnya. Hal itu juga mencegah Sehun kabur meninggalkannya sebelum pembalasan dendamnya usai.

Dia teringat kepada Tao yang tampak begitu dekat dengan Sehun, dan mencibir. Perempuan itu bahkan dengan mudahnya melompat meninggalkan Tao dan menghambur ke pelukannya, benar-benar watak perempuan gampangan, seperti yang dibayangkannya selama ini. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga hubungan Tao dengan Sehun yang begitu dekat, bahkan setelah Sehun menikah dengannya terasa begitu menganggu. Ingatannya akan Sehun yang langsung mengunjungi Tao di hari pertama pernikahan mereka membuatnya marah dan terhina.

Dia mengernyit, Sehun pasti akan langsung menghambur kepada Tao karena sikap Kris. Tiba – tiba dia sadar. Diraihnya kunci mobilnya dan bergegas keluar.

* * *

Pada akhirnya Sehun tidak tahan harus terus berdiam diri di rumah Kris yang begitu besar dan lengang, apalagi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Kris akan pulang hari ini. Dia akhirnya memutuskan mengambil risiko, karena dia sangat butuh melepaskan semua permasalahannya di rumah kaca. Dari dulu, Sehun sudah terbiasa, kabur dan merenung di rumah kaca, ketika pikirannya kalut.

Kadangkala Sehun menghabiskan waktunya dengan merawat tanaman-tanamannya, mencurahkan kasih sayangnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sebelum menuju ke rumah kaca, Sehun mampir ke Garden Café, dan menghela napas sedikit senang dengan aroma khas yang menenangkannya dari café ini. Café ini penuh dengan aroma rempah yang nikmat, bercampur harumnya kue yang baru keluar dari panggangan. Suasananya damai, seperti di rumah.

Sehun melangkah menuju sebuah sudut yang nyaman, di dekat rumpun bunga anggrek putih dengan bercak keunguan yang indah, hasil dari rumah kacanya. Suasana café tampak ramai dengan para pelayan yang lalu lalang melayani pengunjung, mungkin ini karena tepat saat jam makan siang.

Lay sendiri yang mendatanginya, lelaki itu tampaknya sudah melihatnya dari jauh dan kemudian menembus kesibukan café untuk menghampirinya,

"Pengantin baru ada disini lagi." Lay tertawa, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sehun-ah?"

Sehun tersenyum kecut, berusaha tampak ceria, "Aku membutuhkan teh hijau untuk menambah semangatku."

"Segera datang." Lay mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Apakah kau ingin teman minum teh? Ada pastry apel dan keju yang baru keluar dari oven."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Nde. Aku mau."

Gumamnya. Lalu duduk merenung dan menunggu.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghadapi perkawinannya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya kepada Kris? Bagaimana mungkin cinta yang begitu lembut dan pekat bisa berubah begitu cepat menjadi kebencian yang menyayat?

Sehun begitu penuh dengan pertanyaan yang ingin dilemparkannya kepada Kris. Tetapi jangankan untuk bertanya, untuk berbicarapun sepertinya lelaki itu sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan.

 _Se_ _b_ _e_ _n_ _a_ _r_ _n_ _y_ _a_ _ap_ _a_ _y_ _a_ _n_ _g_ _d_ _i_ _i_ _n_ _gi_ _n_ _k_ _a_ _n_ _Kris d_ _a_ _ri_ _p_ _e_ _r_ _n_ _ik_ _a_ _h_ _a_ _n_ _in_ _i_ _?_

Teh hijaunya kemudian datang, disajikan dalam cangkir mungil berwarna putih yang masih mengepul dan beraroma teh yang khas dan harum. Bersamaan dengan itu, sepiring pastry yang masih panas menggiurkan disajikan bersama.

Sehun meneguk tehnya, dan menikmati rasanya. Begitu pahit tanpa gula, tetapi ketika indra penciumannya bekerja, aromanya yang nikmat memberikan rasa tersendiri ke indra pencecapnya. Sehingga kepahitan itu berubah menjadi rasa yang khas yang selalu dirindukan oleh lidahnya.

Sehun teringat akan filosofi Lay tentang teh hijau, dan dia tersenyum. Teh hijau mengingatkan Sehun akan rahasia, rahasia sebuah rasa yang harus menunggu saat yang tepat, menyibak lapisan demi lapisan untuk menemukan apa sebenarnya yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

Ponselnya berbunyi tiba-tiba membuat Sehun tersentak dari lamunannya, diangkatnya ponsel itu ketika tahu bahwa Tao yang menelepon,

"Yeoboseyo, Tao."

"Katamu kau akan segera datang kemari, dan aku cemas karena kau belum tiba juga." terdengar nada cemas di suara Tao

"Aku mampir di Garden Café untuk makan siang." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum miring.

"Teh hijau lagi?" Tao tergelak, "Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang obsesimu meminum teh hijau di saat makan siang entah panas, hujan, musim gugur ataupun musim salju. Menurutku minum soda yang paling enak."

"Soda tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Sehun mengernyit, membuat tawa Tao semakin keras.

"Oke Sehun, lekaslah datang, dan aku ingin kau menceritakan semuanya secara langsung."

* * *

Tao sudah menunggu. Meskipun tampak santai, lelaki itu tegang dan kelihatan sekali sangat mencemaskan Sehun,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tao menarikkan kursi bagi Sehun untuk duduk, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukannya sebelumnya.

"Gwenchana." Saira berusaha tersenyum tegar, "Tetapi perasaanku tidak." Lanjutnya serak.

Tao menatap Sehun dan mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kau baru dua hari menikah dan Kris sudah bersikap seperti ini. Kalau begini aku jadi menanyakan motivasinya menikahimu." Tao menatap Sehun hati-hati, "Apakah mungkin dia sedang menjebakmu dalam pernikahan ini Sehun?"

"Menjebakku?" Sehun menatap Tao dengan alasan bingung, "Tetapi kenapa? Demi alasan apa?"

" _Molla."_ Tao mengangkat bahunya, "Semula aku sempat curiga dengan sikap Kris yang mendekatimu dengan begitu intens dan cepat, bahkan kemudian melamarmu padahal hubungan kalian baru seumur jagung." Lelaki itu duduk di kursi depan Sehun dan menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi aku melihat betapa kau mencintainya, dan aku berpikir bahwa kau sudah menemukan belahan jiwamu"

Hati Sehun terasa sakit mendengar kata-kata Tao, itu sama seperti yang dikatakan Kris kepadanya dulu sebelum menikahinya. Bahwa Sehun adalah belahan jiwanya, bahwa Kris tidak perlu berlama-lama untuk menunggu menikahinya karena dia tahu pasti dia sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya,

Tetapi tentunya seseorang tidak akan bersikap kasar dan penuh kebencian kepada belahan jiwanya bukan?

"Aku akan mencari tahu Sehun. Aku tidak rela kau diperlakukan begini tanpa tahu alasannya."

Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi jangan berkonfrontasi dengan Kris, Tao, dia… dia sepertinya menuduh kita menjalin affair di belakangnya.

"Itu konyol." Tao menghela marah, "Kalau dia tahu yang sebenarnya dia akan malu karena pernah menuduhmu."

Sehun memalingkan muka, menahan tangisnya yang hampir tak terbendung, "Aku mencintainya, Tao… sangat mencintai Kris, tidak pernah aku merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya kepada lelaki manapun… tapi… aku…" suara Sehun serak, dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, menahan sesak di dadanya, sebutir air mata bergulir dari matanya, tanpa dapat dia tahankan,

Tao menatap Sehun yang menangis, lalu mendekatinya, dan berdiri di sebelah Sehun, lalu memeluk Sehun yang masih duduk di kursi, tampak begitu rapuh dan lelah dengan kesakitannya.

"Oh aegi… kasihan sekali dirimu, aegi." Tao memeluk Sehun, dan Sehun menumpahkan segala tangisannya disana, di pelukan lelaki yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil, yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara kandungnya sendiri.

"Oh. Jadi inilah yang selalu kalian lakukan kalau berduaan."

Suara dingin itu membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget dan langsung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Tao. Dia menoleh ke pintu masuk dan memucat ketika melihat Kris berdiri disana, tampak luar biasa marah

"Kris?"

"Aku muak melihat bukti ketidaksetiaanmu ini Sehun." Kris menggeram marah, "Kaja. Ayo pulang."

Dengan kasar Kris merenggut lengan Sehun, menariknya berdiri dari duduknya.

Tao langsung meradang, dia merenggut sebelah lengan Sehun yang bebas dan menahannya,

"Kau tidak boleh memperlakukan Sehun seperti itu." Tao menarik Sehun dari cengkeraman Kris dan menyembunyikannya di belakangnya. "Ada apa denganmu Kris?"

Kris menatap Tao dengan tatapan tajam dan jijik, "Ada apa? Kau pikir aku harus diam saja melihat affair yang kalian lakukan terang-terangan untuk menghinaku?" tatapan tajam Kris beralih kepada Sehun, yang tampak ketakutan dan pucat pasi, bersembunyi di belakang punggung Tao, "Pulang Sehun. Kalau tidak kau akan menyesal karena aku akan menghancurkan kekasihmu ini berikut semua bisnis dan juga rumah kacamu."

Ancaman itu mengena. Karena Kris adalah seseorang yang berpengaruh terhadap klien-klien besar rumah kaca Sehun, dan lelaki itu sangat berkuasa. Dari tatapan matanya yang menyala, Sehun tahu bahwa Kris akan berbuat apapun untuk mewujudkan ancamannya.

Sehun gemetar, takut menghadapi kemarahan Kris, tetapi dia harus memberanikan diri. Mungkin dengan begini dia bisa menemukan jawaban atas sikap Kris yang sangat kejam ini.

Setelah menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, Sehun melangkah keluar dari lindungan Tao dan maju mendekati Kris,

"Aku akan pulang." Gumamnya pelan.

"Sehun-ah!" Tao berteriak dengan serak, "Andwae!"

Sehun menoleh, menatap Tao dengan lembut, meski matanya berkaca-kaca, "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Dan kemudian Kris merenggut lengannya dengan kasar, setengah menyeretnya keluar dari rumah itu.

* * *

Perjalanan itu ditempuh dalam suasana yang hening dan mengerikan. Kris terdiam dan beberapa kali terlihat menggertakkan gerahamnya, menahan amarah. Sementara itu Sehun begitu tegang menantikan luapan kemarahan Kris.

Baru beberapa hari mereka menikah dan Sehun sudah begitu takut menghadapi kemarahan Kris. Oh, Kris tidak memukulnya, sama sekali tidak ada yang mengarah kepada kekerasan ketika Kris marah, satu-satunya tindakan kasar yang dilakukan Kris adalah menarik dan mencengkeramnya tadi, yang membuat pergelangan tangannya sakit. Sehun entah kenapa yakin Kris tidak akan memukulnya atau melakukan kemarah fisik kepadanya. Tetapi yang ditakutkan Sehun adalah serangan verbal Kris. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun mencintai Kris, dan kata-kata kasar kris kepadanya mempunyai efek yang berpuluh-puluh kali lebih menyakitkan. Dia menoleh kea rah Kris yang sedang menyetie dan bertanya dengan takut-takut,

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku Kris? Tao bilang kau sebenarnya tidak mencintaiku dan sedang berusaha menjebakku ke dalam pernikahan, entah karena apa."

Kris menatap sinis ke arah Sehun, lalu berucap tak kalah sinis, "Hebat sekali kekasihmu itu memberikan analisan tentang diriku."

Sehun menghela napas panjang mendengar tuduhan Kris, "Sudah kubilang Tao bukan kekasihku, tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan bisa, dia seorang gay"

Kalimat itu membuat Kris mengerem mobilnya secara refleks karena kaget. Dia tertegun, lalu kemudian menjalankan mobilnya seperti semula dan bergumam ketus,

"Alasan yang sangat bagus, Sehun. Tapi aku tidak percaya."

"Kau bisa menanyakan sendiri kepada Tao, dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia gay dan dia merahasiakannya sejak lama."

Kris menatap Sehun dengan tajam, "Kalian mungkin saja sudah berkomplot untuk membodohiku, mengira bahwa aku tidak akan curiga ketika tahu bahwa Tao gay. Tetapi maaf saja Sehun, aku tidak sebodoh itu sehingga begitu mudahnya kau tipu."

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, Kris?" air mata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Sehun, duduk disini dan melihat suaminya tampak begitu membencinya benar-benar menyakiti hatinya.

Kris mengetatkan gerahamnya, tidak berkata-kata lagi, dan mengabaikan ucapan Sehun. Membiarkan perempuan itu terisak-isak selama perjalanan mereka pulang.

Dan ketika itu juga, di benak Sehun muncul suatu keputusan bulat. Buat apa mempertahankan perkawinan yang sepertinya sudah hancur sebelum dimulai ini?.

* * *

Ketika Kris memarkir mobil di depan, dia langsung keluar memutari mobilnya, lalu membuka pintu penumpang di sebelah supir, sebelum Sehun sempat keluar.

Sekali lagi dia mencekal lengan Sehun dan memaksanya keluar,

"Ayo." Gumamnya marah.

Sehunberusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan Kris, tetapi cekalan tangan lelaki itu begitu kuatnya,

"Sakit Kris!" Sehun berteriak ketika Kris menyeret lengannya menaiki tangga, tetapi Kris tampaknya sudah mengeraskan hatinya sehingga tidak mempedulikan kesakitan Sehun.

Mereka menuju kamar Sehun, bukan kamar utama, Kris membuka pintu kamar itu dan mendorong Sehun masuk, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menguncinya.

Tiba-tiba perasaan terancam menyelubungi benak Sehun, dia menatap suaminya yang berdiri dengan marah di dekat pintu dan merasa takut, takut akan tekad kuat yang menyala-nyala di mata suaminya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kris membuka jasnya dan melemparnya begitu saja, lalu melonggarkan dasinya.

"Menurutmu apa?"

Sehun langsung mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Kris, apakah lelaki ini akan melakukan apa yang ditakutkannya? Mungkinkah Kris sekejam itu?.

"Andwae. Jebal." Sehun bergumam, ketika menyadari bahwa Kris benar-benar akan melakukannya.

Kris tersenyum sinis, "Aku tahu di kepalamu penuh dengan pemikiran licik, berputar mencari jalan untuk bercerai. Tetapi aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melenggang bebas dengan bahagia." Kris maju selangkah membuat Sehun langsung mundur selangkah ketakutan, "Kau istriku, dan aku suamimu, sepertinya aku harus membuatmu menyadari posisimu."

"Jangan Kris." Sehun bergumam lagi, berusaha menyadarkan lelaki itu yang entah kenapa tampak begitu marah dan tidak bisa menahan diri.

Tetapi Kris tidak mempedulikannya, dia merenggut Sehun, dan mendorongnya ke ranjang, ketika Sehun mundur dan hendak bangkit dari ranjang, Kris mencengkeramnya dan menindihnya.

Sehun berteriak sekuat tenaga, berusaha menyingkirkan Kris, tetapi tubuh lelaki itu terlalu berat, terlalu kuat, dan apalah dayanya, seorang perempuan lemah dibawah kuasa lelaki yang sedang penuh kemarahan?.

Pada akhirnya pertahanan Sehun berubah menjadi air mata, air mata sakit hati dan penderitaan. Ketika suaminya akhirnya merenggut kesuciannya dengan kasar dan tanpa perasaan, tidak mempedulikan kesakitan dan tangisan permohonannya.

Ini adalah malam pertama yang sama sekali tidak pernah diimpikan oleh Sehun. Penuh pemaksaan, dirinya direndahkan bagaikan seorang pelacur, dan penuh rasa sakit, luar dalam.

Dan ketika lelaki itu selesai melampiaskan kemarahannya, lalu berdiri dengan tergesa memakai pakaiannya kembali, dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang terbaring dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan, dengan pakaian setengah robek dan acak-acakan, dan penuh air mata, hati Sehun hancur seketika.

Ingatannya melayang kepada ibunya yang penuh kasih dan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaannya suatu saat nanti, mendoakan agar Sehun menemukan suami yang penuh kasih dan bisa menjaganya.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, tersengal atas tangis yang pekat.

"Eomma... aku diperkosa..." rintihan itu diselingi tangis, dan Sehun memanggil nama ibunya, merindukan pelukan ibunya dan elusannya yang menenangkan, dan begitu kesakitan ketika menyadari bahwa dia sendirian dan sebatang kara.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Ok itu dia tadi updatenya.**

 **Agak alama, tapi author usahakan update secepatnya untuk FF ini dan ke3 FF lainnya yang saling berhubungan.**

 **Selamat datang juga buat yang baru baca**

 **Jangan lupa klik tombol review, follow dan favoritenya.**

 **See you next chapter. Annyeong ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**PEMBUNUH CAHAYA**

 **Judul : Pembunuh Cahaya PART 5**

 **Genre : Romance,Drama**

 **Rate : T sampai M++?**

 **Casts :**

 **KrisHun Couple**

 **slight TaoHun and TaoRis couple.**

 **Sehun EXO (GS)**

 **Kris EXO/Wu Yifan as Kris and Cathy (Kris's twin sister)**

 **Tao EXO**

 **Lay EXO**

 **ETC**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER ,typo,crack!pair,jangan lihat hanya dari pairnya saja.**

 **Annyeong ^^**

 **Author kembali dengan update FF Pembunuh Cahaya**

 **FF Pembunuh Cahaya ini cerita yang keempat**

 **Ini link FF sebelumnya**

 **Ini link cerita yang Sweet Enemy (SUDO Couple) :**

 **s/12301846/1/SWEET-ENEMY**

 **link FF Perjanjian Hati (XiuHan/LuMin couple) :**

 **s/12317589/1/PERJANJIAN-HATI**

 **link FF You've Got Me From Hello (Chankai Couple)**

 **s/12321743/1/YOU-VE-GOT-ME-FROM-HELLO**

" **Cinta seorang anak yang tidak berbalas, biasanya lebih menghancurkan dari cinta kekasih yang tak terbalas"**

 **Part 5**

Ingatan Kris melayang kepada kenangannya di masa lalu. Hampir tujuh tahun yang lalu, ketika itu usianya baru dua puluh lima tahun, begitu juga dengan Cathy. Cathy adalah adik kembarnya, mereka bukan kembar identik, karena itulah mereka berbeda jenis kelamin, dan tidak begitu mirip. Tetapi mereka sama-sama menerima anugerah dari kelebihan fisik kedua orang tua mereka. Kris sangat tampan, dan Cathy begitu cantiknya.

Kris tentu saja sangat menyayangi adiknya, adiknya adalah satu-satunya di keluarganya yang sangat dia sayangi. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya... bisa dikatakan bahwa hubungan kedua orangtuanya sudah hancur sejak lama, mereka mempertahankan pernikahan hanya demi status di depan orang-orang.

Ibunya sangat sibuk dengan berbagai macam urusannya sebagai istri seorang pejabat kaya. Ayahnya apalagi, lelaki itu memang selalu pulang ke rumah setiap hari, tetapi hampir tidak pernah dekat dengan istri dan anak-anaknya, seperti ada pembatas yang menghalangi cintanya kepada anak-anaknya.

Kris seorang lelaki dan dia tegar, dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap ayahnya yang dingin dan kaku. Sejak kecil dia tidak pernah menerima kasih sayang ayahnya sedikitpun. Pernah Kris di waktu kecil ketika usianya baru tujuh tahun, berlari gembira, menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan rekan sesama pejabatnya, ingin menunjukkan bahwa nilai rapornya bagus, ingin membanggakan diri kepada ayahnya.

Tetapi yang terjadi kemudian sungguh menyakitkan bagi anak sekecil dirinya. Ayahnya mengusirnya pergi dengan kasar mengatakan bahwa Kris mengganggunya. Sejak saat itu Kris kecil menyadari bahwa tidak ada sedikitpun cinta dari ayahnya kepadanya. Sejak saat itu juga, Kris memutuskan tidak akan mengemis cinta dari ayahnya.

Tetapi Cathy berbeda, perempuan itu sangat memuja ayahnya. Sejak kecil dia selalu berusaha menarik perhatian ayahnya meskipun tanpa hasil. Sang ayah tidak pernah peduli kepadanya, seberapa keraspun Cathy mencoba. Cinta seorang anak yang tidak berbalas ternyata menyakitkan bagi Cathy. Dia kemudian menggunakan cara lain untuk menarik perhatian dan kasih sayang ayahnya. Leanna melarikan diri ke dalam pergaulan yang merusak, penuh dengan kebebasan dan obat-obatan terlarang. Dari usaha coba-cobanya untuk mencari perhatian, Leanna pada akhirnya terjerumus, dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari obat-obatan. Sampai puncaknya Leanna hamil dan bahkan tidak bisa menyebutkan siapa nama ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya.

Dan bahkan setelah Cathy seperti itupun, sang ayah hanya mengangkat sebelah alis. Dia memberi setumpuk beban kepada Cathy agar menggugurkan kandungannya, menghina Cathy yang tidak bisa menjaga diri, lalu sibuk kembali dengan kesibukan bisnis dan jabatannya.

Lain dengan Kris, dia marah luar biasa kepada Leanna, dia berteriak kepada Leanna malam itu bahwa usaha Cathy, apapun itu, untuk mencari perhatian sang ayah tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Ayahnya tidak mencintai mereka. Bahkan kalau mereka matipun, mungkin ayahnya tidak akan peduli.

Kata-kata Kris bagai bumerang, tanpa sadar kemarahannya karena emosi dan sedih melihat keadaan adiknya ditelan mentah-mentah oleh Cathy. Cathy sudah putus asa, hancur dan lelah. Dia kemudian berpikir bahwa satu-satunya cara agar sang ayah memperhatikan mereka adalah dengan kematian.

* * *

Malam itu juga, Cathy terjun dari balkon kamarnya, menghempaskan diri ke bawah, dalam kondisi hamil.

Kris masih ingat malam itu, ketika dia sedang berjalan ke depan, kemudian tubuh Cathy jatuh di hadapannya. Ayahnya sedang di kantor seperti biasa, dan ibunya sedang liburan ke luar negeri.

Tubuh Cathy jatuh di hadapannya, terbanting begitu saja dan berlumuran darah. Darah yang sangat banyak.

Kris berlari, berteriak-teriak begitupun dengan semua pelayan, meskipun semuanya sudah terlambat. Cathy sudah sekarat di sana.

Untunglah ambulance datang dengan cepat, mereka bisa menyelamatkan Cathy, tetapi tidak dengan bayinya, Cathy keguguran dan kehilangan anaknya. Dan benturan keras di kepalanya itu merusak otaknya, membuatnya kehilangan pengelihatannya dan juga membuat kakinya lumpuh selamanya.

Cathy yang ceria, penuh senyum dan manja kepadanya telah tiada. Berganti dengan sosok tubuh adiknya yang kosong dan hampa, yang kadang mengamuk tanpa arah, dan kemudian menangis histeris tanpa diduga.

Kris telah kehilangan adiknya, adik perempuan yang sangat telah bersama-sama dalam rahim ibunya dan kemudian dilahirkan bersusulan untuk kemudian saling bergantung satu sama lain dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Semua itu dihancurkan oleh sikap ayahnya, yang tidak mempedulikan Cathy. Cathy mencintai dan memuja ayahnya, haus akan kasih sayangnya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mendapatkannya.

Dan yang lebih menghancurkan bagi Kris, sang ayah bahkan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi dan rasa bersalah atas peristiwa yang menimpa Cathy. Bahkan tidak ada simpati sedikitpun, padahal Cathy adalah darah dagingnya, anaknya sendiri.

* * *

Lalu suatu malam, ketika Kris membereskan barang-barang Cathy, dia menemukan sebuah kotak yang disembunyikan di laci paling ujung miliknya.

Kris membukanya dan tertegun. Itu foto-foto seorang perempuan, perempuan muda yang cantik, yang tidak dikenalnya. Dan juga beberapa berkas tentang perempuan itu, alamat, dan keterangan sekolah perempuan itu.

Kris menelusuri jejak itu diam-diam, mencari tahu keberadaan perempuan di foto itu, dia kemudian menemukan bahwa Cathy telah menyewa seorang penyelidik untuk memberinya foto-foto itu, Kris menemui penyelidik sewaan itu, meminta keterangan. Penyelidik itu kemudian menceritakan semua kepadanya.

"Penyelidikan yang saya lakukan mengungkapkan segalanya, ayah anda mempunyai seorang kekasih di masa kuliahnya. Seorang perempuan bernama Sekyung . Tetapi karena Sekyung berasal dari keluarga miskin, kedua orangtua ayah anda, kakek dan nenek anda, memisahkan mereka. Ayah anda kemudian menikah dengan mama anda, seorang perempuan dari keluarga kaya yang sederajat." Penyelidik itu melemparkan tatapan penuh spekulasi mencoba membaca reaksi Kris, tetapi wajah Kris tetap tanpa ekspresi, "Tetapi rupanya entah kenapa beberapa tahun setelah anda dan Nona Cathy lahir, ayah anda bertemu lagi dengan Sekyung, mereka berdua sempat menjalin hubungan lagi begitu lama."

Karena itulah ayahnya sama sekali tidak memberikan perhatian kepada mereka di masa mereka kecil. Kris langsung mengambil kesimpulan, rupanya ayahnya terlalu sibuk mengurusi kekasihnya.

"Tetapi kemudian Sekyung mengandung, dan dia meninggalkan ayah anda." Lanjut sang penyelidik, "Sekyung mengatakan bahwa ayah anda sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak dan meminta ayah anda kembali kepada keluarganya. Dan kemudian saya tidak tahu perinciannya, yang pasti Sekyung kemudian menikahi seorang lelaki sederhana dan membesarkan anaknya bersama lelaki itu. Sepertinya Sekyung bisa memulai lembaran hidup baru yang tenang dan bahagia." Penyelidik itu lalu mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dan meletakkan di mejanya, di sana ada beberapa foto anak perempuan yang sama, yang disimpan di kotak di lemari Cathy, "Tetapi tidak demikian dengan ayah anda, beliau tidak bisa lepas dari masa lalu, beliau selalu mengawasi anak perempuan ini, yang dia yakini adalah anak kandungnya. Hampir seluruh perhatian ayah anda tercurah kepada anak ini, namanya Sehun. Dan yang membuat ayah anda yakin bahwa itu adalah anak kandungnya karena nama Sehun merupakan gabungan dari nama Sekyung dan nama korea ayah anda, Kim Junghun. Sepertinya ayah anda menyewa seseorang seperti saya untuk selalu memberikan laporan tentang Nona Sehun kepadanya." Penyelidik itu lalu memajukan tubuhnya, "Suatu hari ayah anda sepertinya ceroboh, meletakkan berkas-berkas tentang Sehun di mejanya, dan Nona Cathy menemukannya, lalu penasaran."

"Dan kemudian Cathy menyewamu?"

"Ya. Nona Cathy menyewa saya untuk mencari tahu siapa perempuan di foto ini. Saya melakukan penyelidikan sesuai tugas saya dan kemudian memaparkan seluruhnya kepada Nona Cathy."

"Kapan itu terjadi?"

"Hmm..." penyelidik itu mengingat-ingat, "Sepertinya hampir tiga tahun yang lalu, mungkin di bulan Maret."

Dibulan itulah Cathy mulai melarikan diri dengan memakai obat-obatan terlarang, dia tampak begitu tersiksa dan pedih. Kris akhirnya bisa menemukan akar permasalahannya, pasti sangat menyakitkan ketika mengetahui bahwa sang ayah yang sangat dipujanya, yang sangat dirindukan kasih sayangnya, ternyata mencurahkan cinta dan kasih sayangnya kepada anak perempuan lain.

"Apakah menurutmu anak perempuan bernama Sehun ini adalah adikku?" Kris langsung mempertanyakan kenyataan itu, berarti mereka memiliki adik bukan? Hasil dari hubungan ayahnya dengan Sekyung?

"Bukan." Sang pengacara menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas.

"Bukan?" Kris mengernyit, "Bukankah kau bilang anak itu hasil hubungan ayahku dengan Sekyung, dan kau bilang dia anak kandung dari ayahku? Jadi sudah pasti kami bersaudara, bukan?"

"Bukan." Penyelidik itu mengulangi lagi ucapannya, lalu menghela napas panjang, "Penyelidikan saya menemukan sesuatu yang jauh lebih rahasia. Ketika menelusuri hubungan ayah anda dengan Sekyung, saya menemukan bahwa jauh bertahun-tahun lalu, ayah anda pernah melakukan tes DNA di rumah sakit, dan ternyata tidak cocok."

"Jadi Sehun ini bukan anak kandung ayahku?" Kris mendengus mulai kesal, jadi ayahnya telah mencurahkan cintanya kepada anak yang bukan anak kandungnya sampai-sampai mengabaikan anak kandungnya sendiri?

Penyelidik itu menggeleng lagi, membuat Kris semakin bingung, kemudian berkata.

"Tes DNA yang dilakukan ayah anda, bukan untuk mendeteksi DNA Sehun dibandingkan dengan DNA ayah anda. Tes itu untuk membandingkan DNA anda berdua, anda dan Nona Cathy dengan darah ayah anda... hasil tes DNA itu sudah diulang sampai tiga kali, dan hasilnya tidak cocok." Penyelidik itu menatapnya dengan prihatin, "Anda dan Nona Cathy entah bagaimana, bukanlah anak kandung ayah anda."

Kris membeku meskipun seluruh dirinya bagaikan tersambar petir. Mereka bukan anak kandung ayahnya? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah mamanya berselingkuh dengan lelaki lain?

Meskipun menyisakan pertanyaan, hasil penyelidikan itu memberikan jawaban kepada Kris, kenapa ayahnya tampak tidak peduli kepada mereka, kenapa ayahnya tidak punya cinta sedikitpun kepada mereka. Ternyata karena ini, karena mereka bukan anak kandung ayahnya, dan karena mereka entah kenapa mungkin seperti perlambang pengkhianatan bagi ayahnya, pengkhianatan isterinya yang tidak dicintainya.

Kalau begitu tentu saja wajar bagi ayahnya kalau dia mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya bagi Sehun, anak perempuan itu, darah dagingnya, anak kandungnya dari perempuan yang Kris yakin sangat dicintainya.

"Apakah kau juga mengatakan ini kepada Cathy?"

Penyelidik itu menatap Kris dengan penuh penyesalan, "Tentu saja. Sekali lagi, saya hanya melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi tugas saya."

Pantas saja Cathy hancur lebur karenanya, dia sudah kehilangan harapan untuk mendapatkan cinta ayahnya dengan kenyataan itu. Pasti sangat menyakitkan bagi Cathy melihat dan mengetahui bahwa ayahnya begitu memperhatikan Sehun dengan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah diberikannya kepada Cathy.

Bahkan sampai Cathy terjun dalam usahanya bunuh diri untuk kemudian merusak dirinya sendiripun, ayahnya tetap tidak peduli.

Kris mengernyitkan keningnya dengan sedih. Oh Astaga, kasihan Cathy, dia menyimpan semua itu sendiri, tidak membaginya dengan Kris. Dan Kris terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri untuk memperhatikan perubahan sikap Cathy. Padahal seharusnya dia tahu, dari sikap Cathy yang murung dan depresi, dari tubuhnya yang semakin kurus, dari semuanya... seharusnya Kris tahu.

Kris merasa malu kepada dirinya sendiri, dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai adiknya. Tetapi dia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan kesedihan adiknya.

* * *

Malam itu setelah menerima semua informasi itu, Kris berlutut di depan kursi roda adiknya, yang sekarang tatapan matanya kosong dan tanpa ekspresi. Hati Kris hancur ketika melihat kondisi adiknya ketika akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit, buta, lumpuh dengan kondisi mental yang terganggu. Dan sekarang hati Kris bahkan lebih hancur lagi ketika menerima semua informasi itu, membayangkan kesedihan yang dipendam Kris selama ini. Hingga akhirnya kepedihan itu mencapai batasnya dan sudah terlambat bagi Kris untuk menyelamatkan Cathy.

Malam itulah Kris menangis sambil merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan adiknya, meminta maaf dan bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kegagalannya sebagai seorang kakak.

Semua ini sedikit banyak adalah kesalahannya, tanggung jawabnya. Kris lalu memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan ayahnya lagi, tidak mempedulikan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Sehun ataupun perempuan bernama Sehun itu.

Dia memfokuskan dirinya untuk merawat Cathy. Saat itu bisnis yang dibangun oleh Kris semakin maju dan berkembang pesat. Kris membeli sebuah rumah di pinggiran kota, dan meninggalkan rumah kedua orangtuanya, lalu tinggal bersama Cathy di sana.

Sampai kemudian suatu malam, lebih enam bulan yang lalu Kris dan perawat Cathy lengah. Cathy tengah mengamuk dan kemudian menangis menjerit-jerit, memecahkan kaca jendela, dan kemudian tanpa di sangka mengambil kaca itu dan menggoreskannya ke nadinya.

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, mimpi buruk Kris seakan terulang kembali. Darah ada di mana-mana, membasahi tangan dan pakaiannya ketika dia menangis, memanggil-manggil Cathy agar tetap sadar dan bertahan, dan menunggu ambulance datang.

Pada akhirnya Cathy kembali berhasil diselamatkan. Kris masih ingat sesaat sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya, Cathy memanggil-manggil ayahnya, dengan penuh kesedihan.

Kris lalu berdiri di tepi ranjang rumah sakit dan menatap Cathy yang terbaring, lemah, dan rapuh, dengan perban tebal membalut pergelangan tangannya.

Hati Kris mencelos melihat keadaan adiknya. Kemudian dengan menegarkan hati, dia memutuskan untuk membuang harga dirinya, dan menemui ayahnya, mengemis perhatian ayahnya agar mau sekali saja menemui Cathy. Setidaknya menggenggam tangannya dan memberikan secercah kasih sayang yang sangat didambakan oleh Cathy.

Yang didapatkannya kemudian hanyalah sikap dingin dan tidak peduli. Bahkan ayahnya menghina bahwa Cathy tidak akan menyadari perbedaan apakah ayahnya atau orang lain yang memegang tangannya.

* * *

Dengan sakit hati, Kris pergi dari rumah itu, lalu tanpa sengaja dia menemukan ayahnya datang ke rumah sakit. Bukan untuk mengunjungi Cathy, tetapi untuk mendatangi seorang perempuan yang dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama.

Kris mengawasi ketika ayahnya mengintip secara sembunyi-sembunyi perempuan yang dirawat itu, tetapi tidak berani menjenguknya secara langsung. Ketika kemudian ayahnya pulang, Kris mengintip dan melihat Sehun disana, sedang menunggui perempuan setengah baya yang tampak lemah, terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu.

Seketika itu juga hati Kris dibakar oleh panasnya amarah. Ayahnya menolak datang ke rumah sakit untuk menengok Leanna dan malahan datang hanya untuk mengintip secara sembunyi-sembunyi Sekyung dan anak perempuannya.

Sehari kemudian, Sekyung, ibu dari Sehun meninggal dunia. Kris mengawasi dengan diam-diam rumah Sehun, dan seperti dugaannya, menemukan ayahnya juga ada di sana, mengawasi diam-diam.

Di pemakaman yang sederhana itu, dari mobil sewaannya agar tidak dikenali ayahnya, Kris melihat ayahnya menyamar sebagai pelayat. Dan dibalik kaca mata hitamnya, ayahnya menangis... penuh air mata kesedihan yang tidak bisa ditahannya.

Rasanya bagaikan sembilu menusuk jantungnya, perihnya tidak terkira. Ketika Cathy meregang nyawa, bunuh diri untuk meminta perhatian ayahnya, tidak ada air mata yang tertumpah dari ayahnya. Mereka memang bukan anak kandung ayahnya, tetapi mereka, terutama Leanna hanyalah seorang anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa, mengharapkan kasih sayang dari ayahnya. Dan yang didapat hanya kepahitan.

Kris mengawasi Sehun, dan kemudian rencana itu tersusun di kepalanya, rencana untuk membalas dendam bagi dirinya dan bagi Leanna. Rencananya berjalan mulus, ketika seminggu setelah kematian Sekyung, ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan, kata polisi, ayahnya menyetir sambil mabuk. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak sempat mendekati Sehun dan mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya adalah ayah kandung Sehun.

* * *

Kris memakamkan ayahnya dengan hati dingin, tidak ada kesedihan ataupun air mata untuk ayahnya. Lelaki yang begitu kejam kepadanya dan adiknya tidak pantas untuk menerima itu.

Kemudian dia menyewa penyelidik yang sama untuk mengawasi Sehun, penyelidik itu secara berkala melaporkan semua hal tentang Sehun. Bahkan dari hal-hal yang paling kecilpun, Kris tahu, semua hal, tentang makanan kesukaan Sehun, hobinya pada tanaman, film ataupun musik kesukaan Sehun. Semua dicatat dalam ingatannya sebagai bekalnya untuk mengejar Sehun dan menjatuhkan Sehun ke dalam pesonanya.

Ketika kemudian semua sudah siap dan mulus, Kris membeli rumah terpisah, yang direncanakan untuk ditinggalinya bersama Sehun nanti ketika dia berhasil menjebak Sehun ke dalam pernikahan ini.

Semua sudah disusun dengan rapi. Dan disinilah dia. Sedang menanti kemenangannya, membalaskan dendamnya dan Cathy. Sehun harus merasakan kesakitan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Cathy.

 _Sehun harus merasakan penderitaan yang sama. Dan Kris akan memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar terjadi!_

* * *

" **Saat kau merasakan penyesalan ketika menyakiti orang yang kau benci. Berarti kau tidak benar-benar membencinya."**

 **PART 6**

"Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan Tao lagi, dan kau tidak boleh mengurus rumah kaca itu lagi." Kris langsung mendatangi Sehun malam itu di kamarnya, seperti biasa masuk tanpa permisi dan bersikap angkuh.

Bagi Kris, ini adalah salah satu rencana balas dendamnya, menahan Sehun dari segala hasrat yang disukainya. Kris tahu Sehun sangat menyukai rumah kacanya, dan tidak bisa mengurus rumah kacanya pasti akan sangat menyakitkan bagi perempuan itu.

Sehun mendongak, menatap Kris dengan lelah, tiba-tiba Kris memperhatikan bahwa Sehun tampak lebih pucat dan kelihatan sakit. Jantungnya berdenyut, tetapi kemudian dia langsung menepis perasaan apapun itu yang sempat muncul. Tidak boleh ada belas kasihan, kalau dia ingin tujuannya tercapai, dia harus mampu bersikap kejam.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

Kris mengangkat alisnya, "Kau tidak berhak bertanya. Aku suamimu, apapun keputusanku kau harus mengikutinya."

Suami macam apa yang memperlakukan isterinya seperti ini? Tanpa sadar Sehun meringis perih,

"Apakah kau sengaja melakukannya Kris? Untuk menyiksaku? Sebenarnya apa kesalahanku sehingga kau seolah-olah ingin menghukumku?"

Kris mengetatkan gerahamnya, "Tidak perlu banyak bertanya." Geramnya, "Kalau aku bilang begitu, kau harus menurutinya." Lelaki itu melangkah mendekat dengan mengancam, "Atau kau ingin merasakan lagi 'hukumanku' kepadamu?"

Sehun langsung terkesiap, kalimat lelaki itu menyiratkan akan pemerkosaan kejam yang dilakukannya malam itu kepada Sehun, wajahnya bertambah pucat.

"Oke." Gumamnya kemudian. "Silahkan hukum aku, kuharap kau puas dengan apapun yang kau rencanakan." Gumam Sehun sinis kemudian. Dia takut, dia sungguh takut Kris akan memperkosanya dengan kasar seperti kemarin. Itu adalah pengalaman pertama Sehun, dan rasanya menyakitkan. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan harus mengalami kesakitan itu lagi, ditambah dengan nyeri di hatinya, bahwa yang melakukannya adalah kris.. lelaki yang bahkan sampai sekarangpun sangat dia cintai.

"Bagus." Kris mengernyit, "Jangan coba-coba menemui Tao, Sehun. ataupun meminta bantuannya. Seluruh penghuni rumah ini, semua mengawasimu. Dan kau akan menyesal kalau sampai aku tahu bahwa kau menghubungi Tao."

Setelah mengucapkan ancaman yang keji itu, Kris membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Sehun tentu saja tidak bisa untuk tidak menghubungi Tao, lagipula lelaki itu menghubunginya terus menerus, meskipun Sehun masih belum berani mengangkatnya, tetapi di malam hari, ketika semua penghuni rumah sudah beranjak tidur, Sehun mengunci pintu kamarnya, dan menelusup dalam kegelapan masuk ke balik selimut, dan menelepon Tao.

"Sehun!" Tao setengah berteriak ketika mendengar sapaan pertama Sehun. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak bisa dihubungi seharian, dan aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Aku tadi datang ke rumahmu, tetapi pegawai Kris menahanku di gerbang, tidak memperbolehkanku masuk...kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Gwenchana_."

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja." Tao bersikeras, "Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil, Sehun, kau sudah seperti adik kandungku sendiri, dari suaramupun aku sudah bisa membaca bahwa kau tidak baik-baik saja... Apakah Kris berbuat kasar padamu?"

" _Anniya_." Sehun memejamkan mata, mengusir air mata yang mulai merembes di sana, berusaha agar suaranya terdengar tegar. Tetapi ingatan akan pemerkosaan kasar yang dilakukan Kris kepadanya, dan kemudian ancamannya pada dirinya serta keluarga Tao membuatnya tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, suaranya gemetar ketika berucap, "Aku... aku mungkin tidak bisa ke rumah kaca untuk beberapa waktu..."

"Sehun-ah.." Sehun bisa membayangkan Tao meringis di sana, "Kau menangis, oh Astaga, dia mengancammu ya?"

"Tidak.. aku tidak apa-apa..." Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya meskipun dia tahu Tao tidak akan bisa melihatnya, "Aku... aku hanya ingin keadaan tenang dulu, semoga nanti aku bisa kembali ke rumah kaca."

"Sehun, kalau kau tidak tahan lagi, pergilah dari sana, pulanglah kepada kami, kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama."

Sehun sungguh ingin. Tetapi dia tidak bisa, bayangkan akan ancaman Kris kepada ibu Tao membuat Sehun ngeri. Kris akan membuktikan ancamannya, Sehun sudah tahu itu ketika pada akhirnya Kris tega memperkosanya.

"Aku tidak bisa Tao." Dengan perih Sehun mengusap air matanya, "Sampaikan salamku buat semuanya ya... aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

Tao masih memanggil-manggil namanya di seberang sana, tetapi Sehun berusaha tidak memperdulikannya, dia menutup teleponnya, lalu menangis, ditenggelamkannya air matanya di bantal, dia menangis sekuat-kuatnya, larut dalam kesedihan dan sakit hatinya.

Tidak disadarnya tangisannya itu terdengar ke luar, ke arah Kris yang tanpa sengaja berjalan dari arah ruang kerjanya, melewati belokan lorong di ujung, tempat kamar Sehun berada.

Kris langsung tertegun. Terpaku di depan pintu kamar Sehun. Tangisan perempuan itu terdengar sangat menyayat hati, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya perih.

Tiba-tiba saja hati Kris terasa perih, dia berdiri di sana, menunggu lama, sampai kemudian isakan Sehun menjadi pelan dan menghilang dalam keheningan.

Gadis itu menangis sampai ketiduran...

Sambil menghela napas, Kris melangkah pergi ke kamarnya.

* * *

"Kita akan mengadakan pesta." Kali ini Kris tiba-tiba muncul di ruang makan, tempat Sehun sedang mengaduk-aduk sarapan paginya, tidak berselera.

Sehun mengerutkan kening, "Pesta?"

"Ya." Kris mengangkat dagunya, mengamati Sehun dengan pandangan mencemooh, "Aku sudah menyewa event organizer untuk mengurus pesta ini, pesta ini kelas atas, biasanya kulakukan untuk menjamu para rekan bisnisku, akan ada banyak tamu dari kalangan atas." Mata Kris menelusuri tubuh Sehun dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki, "Dan ya ampun, belilah pakaian yang bagus dan berkelas, kau sudah kuberi uang bulanan di kartumu. Jangan sampai kau mempermalukanku di pesta itu." Gumam Kris, sengaja bersikap kejam, lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang ekspresinya seperti habis di tampar.

Kris memang benar, Sehun tidak punya baju bagus, dan dia memang tidak berkelas, yang dilakukan Sehun hanyalah berkebun, berkutat dengan tanah dan pupuk, mengurusi tanaman yang dicintainya – yang sekarang bahkan tidak bisa disentuhnya.

Sehun memang berbeda dari wanita-wanita berkelas yang dikenal oleh Kris. Dengan perasaan pedih dan terhina, Sehun menghela napas panjang.

Dilihatnya gaun-gaunnya di dalam lemari, semuanya gaun yang dibeli berdasarkan fungsinya, bukan dari merk ataupun harganya. Dan dia memang tidak punya gaun pesta karena memang dia tidak pernah pergi ke pesta. Ada satu baju pesta berumur lima tahun yang hampir tidak pernah dipakainya, gaun itu berwarna putih dengan hiasan batu berwarna ungu di dada dan pinggangnya, tampak begitu sederhana.

Apakah gaun ini bisa dipakai di pesta yang kata Kris "berkelas' itu?

Matanya melirik ke arah kartu belanja yang diletakkan Kris di meja riasnya entah kapan. Tergoda untuk memakai kartu itu, berbelanja pakaian yang bagus dan mahal lalu menunjukkan kepada Kris bahwa dia bisa juga tampil berkelas dan Kris tidak bisa mencemoohnya. Tetapi dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya penuh tekad.

Setidaknya, kalau tidak bisa melawan Kris, dia bisa memberontak dengan hal-hal kecil. Sehun tidak akan membeli gaun pesta baru. Biarlah dia memakai salah satu baju pestanya yang lama, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, dia akan menghadapinya dengan tegar.

Larut malam Kris baru pulang dari kantornya. Lelaki itu baru pulang setelah jam sepuluh malam, hampir setiap harinya. Sehun hanya bisa menahan ingin tahunya, benarkah Kris pergi bekerja? Setahunya tidak ada orang yang bekerja dari pagi sampai jam sepuluh malam, hanya orang gila kerja yang melakukannya.

Apakah Kris menghindarinya? Ataukah dia ... menghabiskan waktunya bersama seseorang?

Perasaan cemburu menggayuti hatinya dan membuatnya merasa pilu. Betapa menyedihkannya dirinya. Kris sudah memperlakukannya dengan begitu kejam, tetapi Sehun tetap saja masih menyimpan rasa cinta kepada lelaki itu.

Ketika Kris melihat Sehun sedang duduk di sofa depan dan membaca sebuah novel yang ditemukannya di rak buku, dia berhenti dan mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya.

Sehun menatap Kris dengan pedih, lalu memalingkan muka, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya,

"Aku sedang membaca buku."

"Oh." Kris tampak bingung harus berkata apa, kemudian matanya mengeras lagi, "Apakah kau sudah membeli gaun?, pestanya akhir pekan ini, beberapa hari lagi."

Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Aku akan membelinya."

"Beli yang paling bagus dan paling mahal. Ingat, jangan mempermalukanku."

Sehun terdiam, hanya menutup punggung Kris yang berlalu meninggalkannya.

Lelaki itu pasti akan marah besar ketika tahu bahwa Sehun tidak menuruti perintahnya. Yah... biarkan saja, biar Kris tahu bahwa Sehun bukanlah perempuan lemah yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

* * *

Akhir pekan telah tiba, dan seluruh rumah dipenuhi kesibukan yang luar biasa, petugas catering sudah datang dari pagi, dan beberapa petugas lain menyiapkan tempat, dibantu para pegawai Kris yang ada di rumah itu.

Sehun hanya mengamati dari jendela kamarnya, melihat banyaknya mobil yang didominasi mobil catering parkir di halaman depan rumah Kris yang luas.

Sepertinya ini benar-benar pesta besar...

Sehun mengernyit menatap gaun putih sederhananya yang sudah diseterika oleh pelayan dan dihamparkan di ranjangnya.

Bahkan pelayan tadipun mengernyit ketika dia menerima gaun itu dari Sehun untuk disetrika, dan mengetahui bahwa Sehun akan mengenakannya untuk ke pesta nanti malam. Tatapannya tampak memprotes, tetapi dia tidak berani menyuarakannya.

Dan sekarang Sehun duduk dengan bingung, merasa ragu atas keputusannya menentang Kris. Sehun takut dirinya bukan hanya mempermalukan Kris, tetapi mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di pesta ini.

Dengan gugup dia meremas tangannya dan mengamati gaun putih itu sekali lagi. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlambat untuk membeli gaun, pestanya akan berlangsung beberapa jam lagi.

Kris masuk ke kamar Sehun yang tidak dikunci dan mengerutkan keningnya, lelaki itu sudah mengenakan jas malamnya yang sangat bagus dan elegan.

"Kau belum berganti pakaian?" Lelaki itu mengamati Sehunyang mengenakan gaun putih sederhana, dengan make-up tipis dan rambut di urai.

Sehun melirik gaunnya dengan rasa bersalah, kemudian menatap Kris dan berucap terbata-bata, "Aku mengenakan gaun ini."

Nyala api langsung muncul di mata Kris, "Kau akan ke pestaku, sebagai isteriku, mengenakan gaun rombengan seperti ini?" Suaranya meninggi setengah berteriak, "Apakah kau tidak membeli gaun seperti yang kuperintahkan?!"

Sehun mendongakkan dagunya, mencoba menantang Kris, "Aku merasa cukup pantas mengenakan gaun ini."

"Cukup pantas kalau kau pergi ke pasar, bergaul bersama orang-orang rendahan," Tukas Kris dengan kasar, "Ini pestaku, dan akan ada banyak orang kelas atas yang datang, mereka akan mencemooh gaun rombenganmu itu, dan kau akan mempermalukanku karena mereka semua pasti akan mengira aku bahkan tidak mampu membelikan isteriku sebuah gaun!" Lelaki itu maju, begitu dekat dengan Sehun, matanya membara, "Jangan-jangan kau memang sengaja begitu ya? Mempermalukanku?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah mundur, tiba-tiba merasa takut dengan kemarahan Kris, "A… _anni.._ bukan maksudku begitu.. aku hanya merasa gaun ini cukup pantas."

"Lain kali jangan menggunakan perasaanmu atas dasar selera rendahanmu itu." Kris mendengus, menatap Sehun dengan jijik, "Baiklah, kau sudah terlanjur melakukannya, silahkan permalukan dirimu sendiri, aku tidak akan membantumu!"

* * *

Ketika memasuki pesta itu, Kris masih berjalan di sampingnya, tetapi hanya sepersekian menit, lelaki itu meninggalkannya sendirian untuk menyalami tamu-tamunya, dan tidak mengajak Sehun, seolah-olah dia malu terlihat bersama Sehun.

Sehun mengamati para tamu yang mulai ramai itu dan merasa sangat malu. Semuanya datang dengan riasan lengkap, gaun yang luar biasa elegan dan perhiasan-perhiasan mahal yang melengkapi penampilannya. Sehun tampak seperti seorang pembantu yang salah tempat di sini.

Beberapa orang yang tidak mengenalinya sebagai isteri Kris bahkan memandang sebelah mata padanya, yang lainnya melemparkan tatapan mencemooh seolah dia pelayan yang tak tahu tempat.

Sehun beringsut di sudut, merasa bahwa apa yang terpapar di depannya ini bukanlah dunianya. Semuanya terasa asing dan kejam. Tiba-tiba Sehun ingin menangis karena merasa begitu sendirian dan terasing.

Matanya mencari-cari dimana Kris, tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya sedang sibuk dan tak memperhatikannya, dia sedang bercakap-cakap dengan segerombolan lelaki dan perempuan berpakaian mewah, dan tampak tertawa-tawa... bahkan ada seorang perempuan mengenakan gaun merah menyala yang sexy dan elegan, bergayut manja di lengan Kris dan lelaki itu membiarkannya. Dari percakapan mereka Sehun tahu jika nama perempuan dengan gaun merah itu adalah Victoria. Beberapa dari tamu Kris bahkan berbicara dalam bahasa Mandarin atau bahasa Inggris yang tidak Sehun mengerti.

Lalu seorang perempuan yang berjalan terburu-buru bersama pasangannya berlalu dengan sembrono, dia menabrak Sehun yang bahkan sudah berdiri di pinggir dengan keras,

"Aduh!" Perempuan itu berteriak marah karena dia hampir terhuyung jatuh dan terselamatkan karena berpegangan kepada pasangannya, perempuan itu melirik ke arah Sehun dan berteriak kesal, "Jangan berdiri seperti orang bodoh disitu, dasar pelayan bodoh! Tempatmu seharusnya di dapur!"

Wajah Sehun pucat pasi ketika semua mata memandang kepadanya, begitupun Kris yang sedang bercengkerama dengan teman-temannya.

Mata Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca, dan dia mengangguk untuk meminta maaf.

" _Jeoseonghaeyo_ " Padahal seharusnya dia tidak perlu meminta maaf, perempuan itulah yang menabraknya.

"Maaf... maaf! Aku akan melaporkanmu pada pemilik rumah ini karena kau seenaknya berkeliaran di pesta majikanmu... kau.."

"Dialah sang majikan, Jessica." Tiba-tiba suara Kris terdengar tenang, "Perkenalkan ini Sehun isteriku."

Entah kapan Kris sudah melangkah dan tiba-tiba ada di sebelah Sehun, lalu mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Sehun.

Wajah perempuan yang dipanggil Jessica itu tampak memucat, mulutnya menganga, memandang Kris dan Sehun berganti-ganti dengan tak percaya.

"Isterimu...?" gumamnya tercekat.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum datar, "Ya, isteriku. Aku maklum kau tidak mengenalinya, di pesta pernikahan kemarin dia berdandan dan mengenakan gaun pengantin."

Seolah masih enggan percaya, Jessica menatap Sehun dengan teliti, dia lalu menatap Kris dengan gugup,

"Oh oke. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Gumamnya setengah malu, lalu dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggandeng pasangannya, buru-buru berlalu.

Sehun menunggu sampai Jessica dan pasangannya menjauh, lalu berbisik lirih kepada Kris.

"Maafkan aku Kris, aku..."

"Puas sekarang? Kalau kau memang ingin mempermalukanku, selamat. Kau sudah berhasil." Kris menyela kata-kara Sehun dengan dingin.

Ketika Kris hendak meninggalkan Sehun, Victoria, perempuan bergaun merah menyala itu, yang tadi bergayut dengan manja di lengan Kris, ternyata sudah berdiri di depannya, menghalangi langkahnya.

"Jadi ini isterimu, Chrissie? Aku sudah sangat penasaran terhadapnya ketika mendengar pernikahanmu yang sangat buru-buru. Kenapa kau tadi tidak memperkenalkannya kepada kami?" seketika itu juga kumpulan teman-teman Kris sepertinya sudah ada di sekeliling mereka.

"Sehun sedang tidak enak badan, dia sebenarnya tidak berencana menghadiri pesta ini, benar kan sayang?" Kata-kata Kris lembut dan mesra, tetapi lelaki itu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penuh peringatan, "Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin naik saja dan beristirahat?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sedih, " _Arraseo_ , aku akan beristirahat di atas."

"Hati-hati ya." Kris berbicara dengan kelembutan yang sama, yang dulu pernah dipakainya untuk menipu Sehun, tetapi kali ini bedanya Sehun sudah tahu kalau itu semua palsu.

Dengan perasaan malu dan terhina, Sehun melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dia telah diusir dari pesta milik suaminya sendiri.

Telinganya mendengar tawa gembira yang menyakitkan, dan ketika dia melirik dari sudut matanya, tampak Kris sudah berbicara sambil tertawa lagi dengan beberapa orang yang mengelilinginya, dan Victoria juga sudah kembali menggayut manja di lengannya.

Sehun menghela napas sedih dan mempercepat langkah memasuki kamarnya. Dibantingnya tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, dan seperti kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini, Sehun menangis dengan penuh kepedihan.

Diluar sana pesta berlangsung meriah, penuh musik yang ceria dan percakapan yang penuh canda. Di dalam sini, di kamarnya, Sehun terisak penuh air mata, sendirian dan tidak punya siapa-siapa.

* * *

Hampir lewat tengah malam, ketika pesta itu dan semua kesibukan untuk membereskannya usai, Kris dengan hati-hati membuka pintu kamar Sehun yang tidak dikunci.

Kamar itu gelap dan temaram, tetapi di tengah ranjang, di bawah sinar bulan yang remang-remang masuk melalui bagian kaca di atas jendela, Kris bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh Sehun yang terbaring telungkup di atas ranjang.

Dengan pelan, mencoba tidak bersuara, Kris menarik kursi dan mendekatkannya di pinggiran ranjang, dia duduk di sana, dengan tubuh setengah membungkuk, tangan bertumpu pada sikunya, dan mata menatap nanar ke arah Sehun.

Dengan bantuan cahaya bulan, dia bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang miring ke arahnya, dan dia bisa mengetahui, ada bekas air mata yang kering di pipinya. Sekali lagi, Sehun menangis lagi sampai tertidur.

Hati Kris terasa sakit. Semula dia berpikir bahwa menyakiti Sehun terus dan terus, membuatnya menangis sepanjang waktu sampai kemudian hampir gila akan memuaskan hatinya yang sakit dan penuh dendam. Akan membuatnya bisa menghilangkan rasa seperti luka menganga ketika menatap kondisi Cathy yang menyedihkan.

Tetapi ternyata tidak, yang muncul adalah kesakitan yang baru. Rasa seperti dadanya diremas ketika melihat keadaan Sehun seperti sekarang ini. Sedih karena kelakukannya.

Kris begitu larut dalam usahanya membalas dendam sehingga dia lupa membatasi hatinya sendiri. Pesona dan kebaikan Sehun telah menyentuh nuraninya yang paling dalam, membuat jiwanya berperang.

Sehun dan Cathy. Apakah Kris harus memilih? Bukankah pada akhirnya siapapun yang akan Kris pilih, dia tetap saja telah melakukan sebuah pengkhianatan besar?

* * *

Hampir dua bulan berlalu, dan pernikahan itu terasa semakin dingin hingga membuat menggigil, jauh berbeda dengan cuaca musim panas di Seoul yang sedang panas-panasnya, Kris hampir tidak pernah pulang ke rumah. Sehun bahkan hampir tidak pernah bertemu dengan suaminya.

Sehun amat sangat merindukan rumah kacanya, dia sudah berusaha menunggu supaya suasana hati Kris baik dan kemudian dia bisa membahas tentang rumah kaca itu lagi. Tetapi suasana hati Kris tampaknya tidak pernah baik. Dalam pertemuan singkat mereka di kala sarapan pagi, kalau Kris sedang tidur di rumah, lelaki itu selalu memasang tampang cemberut yang tidak menyenangkan.

Sehun beberapa kali tergoda untuk kabur ke rumah kacanya, apalagi Tao yang selalu meneleponnya setiap malam dan menghiburnya menceritakan bahwa beberapa varietas bunga yang mereka kembangkan telah mekar dengan wanginya dan begitu indah warnanya.

Sehun rindu berada di sana, amat sangat merindu sampai ingin menangis setiap dia berusaha menahan dorongannya untuk pergi dari rumah ini. Para pegawai rumah ini mengawasinya, Sehun tahu pasti. Mereka tidak akan segan-segan mengangkat telepon dan memberitahu Kris kalau dia sekali saja melewati gerbang itu dengan sembrono. Lagi pula gerbang itu dijaga dua pegawai Kris yang sudah pasti tidak akan membiarkannya keluar, kalau dia tidak memakai mobil dan sopir yang disediakan oleh Kris. Mobil dan supir itu sama saja, Kris pasti sudah menginstruksikannya untuk selalu mengawasi Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa keluar kalau dia berbelanja ke supermarket atau ke tempat-tempat umum, dengan supir itu terus mengikuti dan mengawasinya. Dia sama saja terpenjara di balik pagar rumah yang mewah ini.

Pagi itu, Kris sedang sarapan dengan wajah dinginnya seperti biasa. Sehun dengan langkah pelan, berusaha memberanikan diri mendekatinya. Mereka sudah jarang sekali berbicara akhir-akhir ini. Setelah pesta itu, Kris bisa dikatakan hampir mengabaikan Sehun. Kalaupun mereka bercakap-cakap itu hanyalah berupa kalimat-kalimat singkat yang ketus dari Kris.

"Aku ingin ke rumah kaca." Sehun segera berkata ketika melihat Kris sudah menyelesaikan makannya.

Kris mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet dan menatap Sehun dengan dingin,

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kau tidak boleh mengunjungi rumah kaca itu lagi?"

"Tapi itu bisnisku, usaha yang aku bangun dari awal, dan rumah kaca itu hampir seperti hidupku..."

"Kau tidak butuh membangun bisnis apapun, aku bisa menghidupimu dengan berlebih, berikan semua kepada Tao. Mengenai rumah kaca itu, aku tidak peduli."

"Oh ya ampun!" Sehun berdiri menatap Kris dengan pedih, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kau ingin aku pada akhirnya bunuh diri karena frustrasi ya? Itu yang kau inginkan? Aku tidak tahu kebencian dari mana yang mendorongmu Kris, tetapi kau telah melakukan perbuatan keji, menggunakan pernikahan ini untuk menjebak seseorang... dan sengaja membuatku menderita hanya.."

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang menderita?" Kris berdiri dengan marah, menghampiri Sehun, "Apa yang kau tahu hah? Kau selalu hidup dalam limpahan kasih sayang! Semua orang menyayangimu dan menjagamu dalam duniamu yang manis dan indah, kau bahkan tidak perlu mengemis kasih sayang siapapun! Tidak seperti kami!"

Sehun menatap Kris dengan terkejut, Apa yang dikatakan Kris kepadanya tadi? Kenapa Kris membandingkan kasih sayang yang diperoleh dari orangtuanya? Dan kenapa dia menyebut 'kami' ? siapakah 'kami' yang Kris maksud itu?

Kris sendiri tampak begitu marah dan menakutkan, dia memegang kedua lengan Sehun dengan keras,

"Aku ingin kau merasakan apa itu penderitaan, bagaimana rasanya kau terus menerus ditolak dan disakiti oleh orang yang kau cintai! Aku ingin kau merasakannya!" dalam kemarahannya, Kris mengguncang-guncang lengan Sehun dengan keras, membuat kepalanya pusing.

Pusing itu makin menjadi ketika perutnya bergolak dan membuatnya mual luar biasa, Sehun tidak bisa menahan muntahnya.

Dia mendorong Kris sekuat tenaga, lalu berlari ke arah wastafel yang berada di kamar mandi yang berhubungan dengan ruang makan itu, dengan dorongan sepenuhnya dari mulutnya, dia muntah-muntah hebat, memuntahkan seluruh isi sarapannya.

Ketika dia selesai, dengan terengah-engah dia menyalakan kerannya, dan membasuh mukanya. Didongakkannya kepalanya, dan dari cermin di hadapannya, dia melihat Kris berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Mata mereka bertatapan dan ingatan mereka langsung berpadu ke malam itu, malam dimana Kris memperkosa Sehun dengan kejam... tanpa pengaman apapun.

Tanggalnya pas, semuanya tepat.. Sehun mulai gemetaran, menatap Kris dengan meringis perih.

Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Kris, dia menatap Sehun dengan sama shocknya, suaranya tampak tercekat ketika dia berkata,

"Kau... hamil ya?"

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Hello**

 **Semoga suka ya dengan updatenya**

 **Sengaja dua part sekaligus karena part banyak flashbacknya sih ._.**

 **Ok deh, jangan lupa tinggalkan review, follow dna favorite.**

 **See you next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5 and 6

**PEMBUNUH CAHAYA**

 **Judul : Pembunuh Cahaya PART 5**

 **Genre : Romance,Drama**

 **Rate : T sampai M++?**

 **Casts :**

 **KrisHun Couple**

 **slight TaoHun and TaoRis couple.**

 **Sehun EXO (GS)**

 **Kris EXO/Wu Yifan as Kris and Cathy (Kris's twin sister)**

 **Tao EXO**

 **Lay EXO**

 **ETC**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER ,typo,crack!pair,jangan lihat hanya dari pairnya saja.**

 **Annyeong ^^**

 **Author kembali dengan update FF Pembunuh Cahaya**

 **FF Pembunuh Cahaya ini cerita yang keempat**

 **Ini link FF sebelumnya**

 **Ini link cerita yang Sweet Enemy (SUDO Couple) :**

 **s/12301846/1/SWEET-ENEMY**

 **link FF Perjanjian Hati (XiuHan/LuMin couple) :**

 **s/12317589/1/PERJANJIAN-HATI**

 **link FF You've Got Me From Hello (Chankai Couple)**

 **s/12321743/1/YOU-VE-GOT-ME-FROM-HELLO**

" **Cinta seorang anak yang tidak berbalas, biasanya lebih menghancurkan dari cinta kekasih yang tak terbalas"**

 **Part 5**

Ingatan Kris melayang kepada kenangannya di masa lalu. Hampir tujuh tahun yang lalu, ketika itu usianya baru dua puluh lima tahun, begitu juga dengan Cathy. Cathy adalah adik kembarnya, mereka bukan kembar identik, karena itulah mereka berbeda jenis kelamin, dan tidak begitu mirip. Tetapi mereka sama-sama menerima anugerah dari kelebihan fisik kedua orang tua mereka. Kris sangat tampan, dan Cathy begitu cantiknya.

Kris tentu saja sangat menyayangi adiknya, adiknya adalah satu-satunya di keluarganya yang sangat dia sayangi. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya... bisa dikatakan bahwa hubungan kedua orangtuanya sudah hancur sejak lama, mereka mempertahankan pernikahan hanya demi status di depan orang-orang.

Ibunya sangat sibuk dengan berbagai macam urusannya sebagai istri seorang pejabat kaya. Ayahnya apalagi, lelaki itu memang selalu pulang ke rumah setiap hari, tetapi hampir tidak pernah dekat dengan istri dan anak-anaknya, seperti ada pembatas yang menghalangi cintanya kepada anak-anaknya.

Kris seorang lelaki dan dia tegar, dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap ayahnya yang dingin dan kaku. Sejak kecil dia tidak pernah menerima kasih sayang ayahnya sedikitpun. Pernah Kris di waktu kecil ketika usianya baru tujuh tahun, berlari gembira, menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan rekan sesama pejabatnya, ingin menunjukkan bahwa nilai rapornya bagus, ingin membanggakan diri kepada ayahnya.

Tetapi yang terjadi kemudian sungguh menyakitkan bagi anak sekecil dirinya. Ayahnya mengusirnya pergi dengan kasar mengatakan bahwa Kris mengganggunya. Sejak saat itu Kris kecil menyadari bahwa tidak ada sedikitpun cinta dari ayahnya kepadanya. Sejak saat itu juga, Kris memutuskan tidak akan mengemis cinta dari ayahnya.

Tetapi Cathy berbeda, perempuan itu sangat memuja ayahnya. Sejak kecil dia selalu berusaha menarik perhatian ayahnya meskipun tanpa hasil. Sang ayah tidak pernah peduli kepadanya, seberapa keraspun Cathy mencoba. Cinta seorang anak yang tidak berbalas ternyata menyakitkan bagi Cathy. Dia kemudian menggunakan cara lain untuk menarik perhatian dan kasih sayang ayahnya. Leanna melarikan diri ke dalam pergaulan yang merusak, penuh dengan kebebasan dan obat-obatan terlarang. Dari usaha coba-cobanya untuk mencari perhatian, Leanna pada akhirnya terjerumus, dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari obat-obatan. Sampai puncaknya Leanna hamil dan bahkan tidak bisa menyebutkan siapa nama ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya.

Dan bahkan setelah Cathy seperti itupun, sang ayah hanya mengangkat sebelah alis. Dia memberi setumpuk beban kepada Cathy agar menggugurkan kandungannya, menghina Cathy yang tidak bisa menjaga diri, lalu sibuk kembali dengan kesibukan bisnis dan jabatannya.

Lain dengan Kris, dia marah luar biasa kepada Leanna, dia berteriak kepada Leanna malam itu bahwa usaha Cathy, apapun itu, untuk mencari perhatian sang ayah tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Ayahnya tidak mencintai mereka. Bahkan kalau mereka matipun, mungkin ayahnya tidak akan peduli.

Kata-kata Kris bagai bumerang, tanpa sadar kemarahannya karena emosi dan sedih melihat keadaan adiknya ditelan mentah-mentah oleh Cathy. Cathy sudah putus asa, hancur dan lelah. Dia kemudian berpikir bahwa satu-satunya cara agar sang ayah memperhatikan mereka adalah dengan kematian.

* * *

Malam itu juga, Cathy terjun dari balkon kamarnya, menghempaskan diri ke bawah, dalam kondisi hamil.

Kris masih ingat malam itu, ketika dia sedang berjalan ke depan, kemudian tubuh Cathy jatuh di hadapannya. Ayahnya sedang di kantor seperti biasa, dan ibunya sedang liburan ke luar negeri.

Tubuh Cathy jatuh di hadapannya, terbanting begitu saja dan berlumuran darah. Darah yang sangat banyak.

Kris berlari, berteriak-teriak begitupun dengan semua pelayan, meskipun semuanya sudah terlambat. Cathy sudah sekarat di sana.

Untunglah ambulance datang dengan cepat, mereka bisa menyelamatkan Cathy, tetapi tidak dengan bayinya, Cathy keguguran dan kehilangan anaknya. Dan benturan keras di kepalanya itu merusak otaknya, membuatnya kehilangan pengelihatannya dan juga membuat kakinya lumpuh selamanya.

Cathy yang ceria, penuh senyum dan manja kepadanya telah tiada. Berganti dengan sosok tubuh adiknya yang kosong dan hampa, yang kadang mengamuk tanpa arah, dan kemudian menangis histeris tanpa diduga.

Kris telah kehilangan adiknya, adik perempuan yang sangat telah bersama-sama dalam rahim ibunya dan kemudian dilahirkan bersusulan untuk kemudian saling bergantung satu sama lain dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Semua itu dihancurkan oleh sikap ayahnya, yang tidak mempedulikan Cathy. Cathy mencintai dan memuja ayahnya, haus akan kasih sayangnya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mendapatkannya.

Dan yang lebih menghancurkan bagi Kris, sang ayah bahkan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi dan rasa bersalah atas peristiwa yang menimpa Cathy. Bahkan tidak ada simpati sedikitpun, padahal Cathy adalah darah dagingnya, anaknya sendiri.

* * *

Lalu suatu malam, ketika Kris membereskan barang-barang Cathy, dia menemukan sebuah kotak yang disembunyikan di laci paling ujung miliknya.

Kris membukanya dan tertegun. Itu foto-foto seorang perempuan, perempuan muda yang cantik, yang tidak dikenalnya. Dan juga beberapa berkas tentang perempuan itu, alamat, dan keterangan sekolah perempuan itu.

Kris menelusuri jejak itu diam-diam, mencari tahu keberadaan perempuan di foto itu, dia kemudian menemukan bahwa Cathy telah menyewa seorang penyelidik untuk memberinya foto-foto itu, Kris menemui penyelidik sewaan itu, meminta keterangan. Penyelidik itu kemudian menceritakan semua kepadanya.

"Penyelidikan yang saya lakukan mengungkapkan segalanya, ayah anda mempunyai seorang kekasih di masa kuliahnya. Seorang perempuan bernama Sekyung . Tetapi karena Sekyung berasal dari keluarga miskin, kedua orangtua ayah anda, kakek dan nenek anda, memisahkan mereka. Ayah anda kemudian menikah dengan mama anda, seorang perempuan dari keluarga kaya yang sederajat." Penyelidik itu melemparkan tatapan penuh spekulasi mencoba membaca reaksi Kris, tetapi wajah Kris tetap tanpa ekspresi, "Tetapi rupanya entah kenapa beberapa tahun setelah anda dan Nona Cathy lahir, ayah anda bertemu lagi dengan Sekyung, mereka berdua sempat menjalin hubungan lagi begitu lama."

Karena itulah ayahnya sama sekali tidak memberikan perhatian kepada mereka di masa mereka kecil. Kris langsung mengambil kesimpulan, rupanya ayahnya terlalu sibuk mengurusi kekasihnya.

"Tetapi kemudian Sekyung mengandung, dan dia meninggalkan ayah anda." Lanjut sang penyelidik, "Sekyung mengatakan bahwa ayah anda sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak dan meminta ayah anda kembali kepada keluarganya. Dan kemudian saya tidak tahu perinciannya, yang pasti Sekyung kemudian menikahi seorang lelaki sederhana dan membesarkan anaknya bersama lelaki itu. Sepertinya Sekyung bisa memulai lembaran hidup baru yang tenang dan bahagia." Penyelidik itu lalu mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dan meletakkan di mejanya, di sana ada beberapa foto anak perempuan yang sama, yang disimpan di kotak di lemari Cathy, "Tetapi tidak demikian dengan ayah anda, beliau tidak bisa lepas dari masa lalu, beliau selalu mengawasi anak perempuan ini, yang dia yakini adalah anak kandungnya. Hampir seluruh perhatian ayah anda tercurah kepada anak ini, namanya Sehun. Dan yang membuat ayah anda yakin bahwa itu adalah anak kandungnya karena nama Sehun merupakan gabungan dari nama Sekyung dan nama korea ayah anda, Kim Junghun. Sepertinya ayah anda menyewa seseorang seperti saya untuk selalu memberikan laporan tentang Nona Sehun kepadanya." Penyelidik itu lalu memajukan tubuhnya, "Suatu hari ayah anda sepertinya ceroboh, meletakkan berkas-berkas tentang Sehun di mejanya, dan Nona Cathy menemukannya, lalu penasaran."

"Dan kemudian Cathy menyewamu?"

"Ya. Nona Cathy menyewa saya untuk mencari tahu siapa perempuan di foto ini. Saya melakukan penyelidikan sesuai tugas saya dan kemudian memaparkan seluruhnya kepada Nona Cathy."

"Kapan itu terjadi?"

"Hmm..." penyelidik itu mengingat-ingat, "Sepertinya hampir tiga tahun yang lalu, mungkin di bulan Maret."

Dibulan itulah Cathy mulai melarikan diri dengan memakai obat-obatan terlarang, dia tampak begitu tersiksa dan pedih. Kris akhirnya bisa menemukan akar permasalahannya, pasti sangat menyakitkan ketika mengetahui bahwa sang ayah yang sangat dipujanya, yang sangat dirindukan kasih sayangnya, ternyata mencurahkan cinta dan kasih sayangnya kepada anak perempuan lain.

"Apakah menurutmu anak perempuan bernama Sehun ini adalah adikku?" Kris langsung mempertanyakan kenyataan itu, berarti mereka memiliki adik bukan? Hasil dari hubungan ayahnya dengan Sekyung?

"Bukan." Sang pengacara menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas.

"Bukan?" Kris mengernyit, "Bukankah kau bilang anak itu hasil hubungan ayahku dengan Sekyung, dan kau bilang dia anak kandung dari ayahku? Jadi sudah pasti kami bersaudara, bukan?"

"Bukan." Penyelidik itu mengulangi lagi ucapannya, lalu menghela napas panjang, "Penyelidikan saya menemukan sesuatu yang jauh lebih rahasia. Ketika menelusuri hubungan ayah anda dengan Sekyung, saya menemukan bahwa jauh bertahun-tahun lalu, ayah anda pernah melakukan tes DNA di rumah sakit, dan ternyata tidak cocok."

"Jadi Sehun ini bukan anak kandung ayahku?" Kris mendengus mulai kesal, jadi ayahnya telah mencurahkan cintanya kepada anak yang bukan anak kandungnya sampai-sampai mengabaikan anak kandungnya sendiri?

Penyelidik itu menggeleng lagi, membuat Kris semakin bingung, kemudian berkata.

"Tes DNA yang dilakukan ayah anda, bukan untuk mendeteksi DNA Sehun dibandingkan dengan DNA ayah anda. Tes itu untuk membandingkan DNA anda berdua, anda dan Nona Cathy dengan darah ayah anda... hasil tes DNA itu sudah diulang sampai tiga kali, dan hasilnya tidak cocok." Penyelidik itu menatapnya dengan prihatin, "Anda dan Nona Cathy entah bagaimana, bukanlah anak kandung ayah anda."

Kris membeku meskipun seluruh dirinya bagaikan tersambar petir. Mereka bukan anak kandung ayahnya? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah mamanya berselingkuh dengan lelaki lain?

Meskipun menyisakan pertanyaan, hasil penyelidikan itu memberikan jawaban kepada Kris, kenapa ayahnya tampak tidak peduli kepada mereka, kenapa ayahnya tidak punya cinta sedikitpun kepada mereka. Ternyata karena ini, karena mereka bukan anak kandung ayahnya, dan karena mereka entah kenapa mungkin seperti perlambang pengkhianatan bagi ayahnya, pengkhianatan isterinya yang tidak dicintainya.

Kalau begitu tentu saja wajar bagi ayahnya kalau dia mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya bagi Sehun, anak perempuan itu, darah dagingnya, anak kandungnya dari perempuan yang Kris yakin sangat dicintainya.

"Apakah kau juga mengatakan ini kepada Cathy?"

Penyelidik itu menatap Kris dengan penuh penyesalan, "Tentu saja. Sekali lagi, saya hanya melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi tugas saya."

Pantas saja Cathy hancur lebur karenanya, dia sudah kehilangan harapan untuk mendapatkan cinta ayahnya dengan kenyataan itu. Pasti sangat menyakitkan bagi Cathy melihat dan mengetahui bahwa ayahnya begitu memperhatikan Sehun dengan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah diberikannya kepada Cathy.

Bahkan sampai Cathy terjun dalam usahanya bunuh diri untuk kemudian merusak dirinya sendiripun, ayahnya tetap tidak peduli.

Kris mengernyitkan keningnya dengan sedih. Oh Astaga, kasihan Cathy, dia menyimpan semua itu sendiri, tidak membaginya dengan Kris. Dan Kris terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri untuk memperhatikan perubahan sikap Cathy. Padahal seharusnya dia tahu, dari sikap Cathy yang murung dan depresi, dari tubuhnya yang semakin kurus, dari semuanya... seharusnya Kris tahu.

Kris merasa malu kepada dirinya sendiri, dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai adiknya. Tetapi dia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan kesedihan adiknya.

* * *

Malam itu setelah menerima semua informasi itu, Kris berlutut di depan kursi roda adiknya, yang sekarang tatapan matanya kosong dan tanpa ekspresi. Hati Kris hancur ketika melihat kondisi adiknya ketika akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit, buta, lumpuh dengan kondisi mental yang terganggu. Dan sekarang hati Kris bahkan lebih hancur lagi ketika menerima semua informasi itu, membayangkan kesedihan yang dipendam Kris selama ini. Hingga akhirnya kepedihan itu mencapai batasnya dan sudah terlambat bagi Kris untuk menyelamatkan Cathy.

Malam itulah Kris menangis sambil merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan adiknya, meminta maaf dan bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kegagalannya sebagai seorang kakak.

Semua ini sedikit banyak adalah kesalahannya, tanggung jawabnya. Kris lalu memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan ayahnya lagi, tidak mempedulikan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Sehun ataupun perempuan bernama Sehun itu.

Dia memfokuskan dirinya untuk merawat Cathy. Saat itu bisnis yang dibangun oleh Kris semakin maju dan berkembang pesat. Kris membeli sebuah rumah di pinggiran kota, dan meninggalkan rumah kedua orangtuanya, lalu tinggal bersama Cathy di sana.

Sampai kemudian suatu malam, lebih enam bulan yang lalu Kris dan perawat Cathy lengah. Cathy tengah mengamuk dan kemudian menangis menjerit-jerit, memecahkan kaca jendela, dan kemudian tanpa di sangka mengambil kaca itu dan menggoreskannya ke nadinya.

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, mimpi buruk Kris seakan terulang kembali. Darah ada di mana-mana, membasahi tangan dan pakaiannya ketika dia menangis, memanggil-manggil Cathy agar tetap sadar dan bertahan, dan menunggu ambulance datang.

Pada akhirnya Cathy kembali berhasil diselamatkan. Kris masih ingat sesaat sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya, Cathy memanggil-manggil ayahnya, dengan penuh kesedihan.

Kris lalu berdiri di tepi ranjang rumah sakit dan menatap Cathy yang terbaring, lemah, dan rapuh, dengan perban tebal membalut pergelangan tangannya.

Hati Kris mencelos melihat keadaan adiknya. Kemudian dengan menegarkan hati, dia memutuskan untuk membuang harga dirinya, dan menemui ayahnya, mengemis perhatian ayahnya agar mau sekali saja menemui Cathy. Setidaknya menggenggam tangannya dan memberikan secercah kasih sayang yang sangat didambakan oleh Cathy.

Yang didapatkannya kemudian hanyalah sikap dingin dan tidak peduli. Bahkan ayahnya menghina bahwa Cathy tidak akan menyadari perbedaan apakah ayahnya atau orang lain yang memegang tangannya.

* * *

Dengan sakit hati, Kris pergi dari rumah itu, lalu tanpa sengaja dia menemukan ayahnya datang ke rumah sakit. Bukan untuk mengunjungi Cathy, tetapi untuk mendatangi seorang perempuan yang dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama.

Kris mengawasi ketika ayahnya mengintip secara sembunyi-sembunyi perempuan yang dirawat itu, tetapi tidak berani menjenguknya secara langsung. Ketika kemudian ayahnya pulang, Kris mengintip dan melihat Sehun disana, sedang menunggui perempuan setengah baya yang tampak lemah, terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu.

Seketika itu juga hati Kris dibakar oleh panasnya amarah. Ayahnya menolak datang ke rumah sakit untuk menengok Leanna dan malahan datang hanya untuk mengintip secara sembunyi-sembunyi Sekyung dan anak perempuannya.

Sehari kemudian, Sekyung, ibu dari Sehun meninggal dunia. Kris mengawasi dengan diam-diam rumah Sehun, dan seperti dugaannya, menemukan ayahnya juga ada di sana, mengawasi diam-diam.

Di pemakaman yang sederhana itu, dari mobil sewaannya agar tidak dikenali ayahnya, Kris melihat ayahnya menyamar sebagai pelayat. Dan dibalik kaca mata hitamnya, ayahnya menangis... penuh air mata kesedihan yang tidak bisa ditahannya.

Rasanya bagaikan sembilu menusuk jantungnya, perihnya tidak terkira. Ketika Cathy meregang nyawa, bunuh diri untuk meminta perhatian ayahnya, tidak ada air mata yang tertumpah dari ayahnya. Mereka memang bukan anak kandung ayahnya, tetapi mereka, terutama Leanna hanyalah seorang anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa, mengharapkan kasih sayang dari ayahnya. Dan yang didapat hanya kepahitan.

Kris mengawasi Sehun, dan kemudian rencana itu tersusun di kepalanya, rencana untuk membalas dendam bagi dirinya dan bagi Leanna. Rencananya berjalan mulus, ketika seminggu setelah kematian Sekyung, ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan, kata polisi, ayahnya menyetir sambil mabuk. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak sempat mendekati Sehun dan mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya adalah ayah kandung Sehun.

* * *

Kris memakamkan ayahnya dengan hati dingin, tidak ada kesedihan ataupun air mata untuk ayahnya. Lelaki yang begitu kejam kepadanya dan adiknya tidak pantas untuk menerima itu.

Kemudian dia menyewa penyelidik yang sama untuk mengawasi Sehun, penyelidik itu secara berkala melaporkan semua hal tentang Sehun. Bahkan dari hal-hal yang paling kecilpun, Kris tahu, semua hal, tentang makanan kesukaan Sehun, hobinya pada tanaman, film ataupun musik kesukaan Sehun. Semua dicatat dalam ingatannya sebagai bekalnya untuk mengejar Sehun dan menjatuhkan Sehun ke dalam pesonanya.

Ketika kemudian semua sudah siap dan mulus, Kris membeli rumah terpisah, yang direncanakan untuk ditinggalinya bersama Sehun nanti ketika dia berhasil menjebak Sehun ke dalam pernikahan ini.

Semua sudah disusun dengan rapi. Dan disinilah dia. Sedang menanti kemenangannya, membalaskan dendamnya dan Cathy. Sehun harus merasakan kesakitan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Cathy.

 _Sehun harus merasakan penderitaan yang sama. Dan Kris akan memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar terjadi!_

* * *

" **Saat kau merasakan penyesalan ketika menyakiti orang yang kau benci. Berarti kau tidak benar-benar membencinya."**

 **PART 6**

"Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan Tao lagi, dan kau tidak boleh mengurus rumah kaca itu lagi." Kris langsung mendatangi Sehun malam itu di kamarnya, seperti biasa masuk tanpa permisi dan bersikap angkuh.

Bagi Kris, ini adalah salah satu rencana balas dendamnya, menahan Sehun dari segala hasrat yang disukainya. Kris tahu Sehun sangat menyukai rumah kacanya, dan tidak bisa mengurus rumah kacanya pasti akan sangat menyakitkan bagi perempuan itu.

Sehun mendongak, menatap Kris dengan lelah, tiba-tiba Kris memperhatikan bahwa Sehun tampak lebih pucat dan kelihatan sakit. Jantungnya berdenyut, tetapi kemudian dia langsung menepis perasaan apapun itu yang sempat muncul. Tidak boleh ada belas kasihan, kalau dia ingin tujuannya tercapai, dia harus mampu bersikap kejam.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

Kris mengangkat alisnya, "Kau tidak berhak bertanya. Aku suamimu, apapun keputusanku kau harus mengikutinya."

Suami macam apa yang memperlakukan isterinya seperti ini? Tanpa sadar Sehun meringis perih,

"Apakah kau sengaja melakukannya Kris? Untuk menyiksaku? Sebenarnya apa kesalahanku sehingga kau seolah-olah ingin menghukumku?"

Kris mengetatkan gerahamnya, "Tidak perlu banyak bertanya." Geramnya, "Kalau aku bilang begitu, kau harus menurutinya." Lelaki itu melangkah mendekat dengan mengancam, "Atau kau ingin merasakan lagi 'hukumanku' kepadamu?"

Sehun langsung terkesiap, kalimat lelaki itu menyiratkan akan pemerkosaan kejam yang dilakukannya malam itu kepada Sehun, wajahnya bertambah pucat.

"Oke." Gumamnya kemudian. "Silahkan hukum aku, kuharap kau puas dengan apapun yang kau rencanakan." Gumam Sehun sinis kemudian. Dia takut, dia sungguh takut Kris akan memperkosanya dengan kasar seperti kemarin. Itu adalah pengalaman pertama Sehun, dan rasanya menyakitkan. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan harus mengalami kesakitan itu lagi, ditambah dengan nyeri di hatinya, bahwa yang melakukannya adalah kris.. lelaki yang bahkan sampai sekarangpun sangat dia cintai.

"Bagus." Kris mengernyit, "Jangan coba-coba menemui Tao, Sehun. ataupun meminta bantuannya. Seluruh penghuni rumah ini, semua mengawasimu. Dan kau akan menyesal kalau sampai aku tahu bahwa kau menghubungi Tao."

Setelah mengucapkan ancaman yang keji itu, Kris membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Sehun tentu saja tidak bisa untuk tidak menghubungi Tao, lagipula lelaki itu menghubunginya terus menerus, meskipun Sehun masih belum berani mengangkatnya, tetapi di malam hari, ketika semua penghuni rumah sudah beranjak tidur, Sehun mengunci pintu kamarnya, dan menelusup dalam kegelapan masuk ke balik selimut, dan menelepon Tao.

"Sehun!" Tao setengah berteriak ketika mendengar sapaan pertama Saira. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak bisa dihubungi seharian, dan aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Aku tadi datang ke rumahmu, tetapi pegawai Leo menahanku di gerbang, tidak memperbolehkanku masuk...kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Gwenchana_."

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja." Tao bersikeras, "Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil, Sehun, kau sudah seperti adik kandungku sendiri, dari suaramupun aku sudah bisa membaca bahwa kau tidak baik-baik saja... Apakah Kris berbuat kasar padamu?"

" _Anniya_." Sehun memejamkan mata, mengusir air mata yang mulai merembes di sana, berusaha agar suaranya terdengar tegar. Tetapi ingatan akan pemerkosaan kasar yang dilakukan Kris kepadanya, dan kemudian ancamannya pada dirinya serta keluarga Tao membuatnya tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, suaranya gemetar ketika berucap, "Aku... aku mungkin tidak bisa ke rumah kaca untuk beberapa waktu..."

"Sehun-ah.." Sehun bisa membayangkan Tao meringis di sana, "Kau menangis, oh Astaga, dia mengancammu ya?"

"Tidak.. aku tidak apa-apa..." Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya meskipun dia tahu Tao tidak akan bisa melihatnya, "Aku... aku hanya ingin keadaan tenang dulu, semoga nanti aku bisa kembali ke rumah kaca."

"Sehun, kalau kau tidak tahan lagi, pergilah dari sana, pulanglah kepada kami, kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama."

Sehun sungguh ingin. Tetapi dia tidak bisa, bayangkan akan ancaman Kris kepada ibu Tao membuat Sehun ngeri. Kris akan membuktikan ancamannya, Sehun sudah tahu itu ketika pada akhirnya Kris tega memperkosanya.

"Aku tidak bisa Tao." Dengan perih Sehun mengusap air matanya, "Sampaikan salamku buat semuanya ya... aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

Tao masih memanggil-manggil namanya di seberang sana, tetapi Sehun berusaha tidak memperdulikannya, dia menutup teleponnya, lalu menangis, ditenggelamkannya air matanya di bantal, dia menangis sekuat-kuatnya, larut dalam kesedihan dan sakit hatinya.

Tidak disadarnya tangisannya itu terdengar ke luar, ke arah Kris yang tanpa sengaja berjalan dari arah ruang kerjanya, melewati belokan lorong di ujung, tempat kamar Sehun berada.

Kris langsung tertegun. Terpaku di depan pintu kamar Sehun. Tangisan perempuan itu terdengar sangat menyayat hati, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya perih.

Tiba-tiba saja hati Kris terasa perih, dia berdiri di sana, menunggu lama, sampai kemudian isakan Sehun menjadi pelan dan menghilang dalam keheningan.

Gadis itu menangis sampai ketiduran...

Sambil menghela napas, Kris melangkah pergi ke kamarnya.

* * *

"Kita akan mengadakan pesta." Kali ini Kris tiba-tiba muncul di ruang makan, tempat Sehun sedang mengaduk-aduk sarapan paginya, tidak berselera.

Sehun mengerutkan kening, "Pesta?"

"Ya." Kris mengangkat dagunya, mengamati Sehun dengan pandangan mencemooh, "Aku sudah menyewa event organizer untuk mengurus pesta ini, pesta ini kelas atas, biasanya kulakukan untuk menjamu para rekan bisnisku, akan ada banyak tamu dari kalangan atas." Mata Kris menelusuri tubuh Sehun dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki, "Dan ya ampun, belilah pakaian yang bagus dan berkelas, kau sudah kuberi uang bulanan di kartumu. Jangan sampai kau mempermalukanku di pesta itu." Gumam Kris, sengaja bersikap kejam, lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang ekspresinya seperti habis di tampar.

Kris memang benar, Sehun tidak punya baju bagus, dan dia memang tidak berkelas, yang dilakukan Sehun hanyalah berkebun, berkutat dengan tanah dan pupuk, mengurusi tanaman yang dicintainya – yang sekarang bahkan tidak bisa disentuhnya.

Sehun memang berbeda dari wanita-wanita berkelas yang dikenal oleh Kris. Dengan perasaan pedih dan terhina, Sehun menghela napas panjang.

Dilihatnya gaun-gaunnya di dalam lemari, semuanya gaun yang dibeli berdasarkan fungsinya, bukan dari merk ataupun harganya. Dan dia memang tidak punya gaun pesta karena memang dia tidak pernah pergi ke pesta. Ada satu baju pesta berumur lima tahun yang hampir tidak pernah dipakainya, gaun itu berwarna putih dengan hiasan batu berwarna ungu di dada dan pinggangnya, tampak begitu sederhana.

Apakah gaun ini bisa dipakai di pesta yang kata Kris "berkelas' itu?

Matanya melirik ke arah kartu belanja yang diletakkan Kris di meja riasnya entah kapan. Tergoda untuk memakai kartu itu, berbelanja pakaian yang bagus dan mahal lalu menunjukkan kepada Kris bahwa dia bisa juga tampil berkelas dan Kris tidak bisa mencemoohnya. Tetapi dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya penuh tekad.

Setidaknya, kalau tidak bisa melawan Kris, dia bisa memberontak dengan hal-hal kecil. Sehun tidak akan membeli gaun pesta baru. Biarlah dia memakai salah satu baju pestanya yang lama, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, dia akan menghadapinya dengan tegar.

Larut malam Kris baru pulang dari kantornya. Lelaki itu baru pulang setelah jam sepuluh malam, hampir setiap harinya. Sehun hanya bisa menahan ingin tahunya, benarkah Kris pergi bekerja? Setahunya tidak ada orang yang bekerja dari pagi sampai jam sepuluh malam, hanya orang gila kerja yang melakukannya.

Apakah Kris menghindarinya? Ataukah dia ... menghabiskan waktunya bersama seseorang?

Perasaan cemburu menggayuti hatinya dan membuatnya merasa pilu. Betapa menyedihkannya dirinya. Kris sudah memperlakukannya dengan begitu kejam, tetapi Sehun tetap saja masih menyimpan rasa cinta kepada lelaki itu.

Ketika Kris melihat Sehun sedang duduk di sofa depan dan membaca sebuah novel yang ditemukannya di rak buku, dia berhenti dan mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya.

Sehun menatap Kris dengan pedih, lalu memalingkan muka, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya,

"Aku sedang membaca buku."

"Oh." Kris tampak bingung harus berkata apa, kemudian matanya mengeras lagi, "Apakah kau sudah membeli gaun?, pestanya akhir pekan ini, beberapa hari lagi."

Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Aku akan membelinya."

"Beli yang paling bagus dan paling mahal. Ingat, jangan mempermalukanku."

Sehun terdiam, hanya menutup punggung Kris yang berlalu meninggalkannya.

Lelaki itu pasti akan marah besar ketika tahu bahwa Sehun tidak menuruti perintahnya. Yah... biarkan saja, biar Kris tahu bahwa Sehun bukanlah perempuan lemah yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

* * *

Akhir pekan telah tiba, dan seluruh rumah dipenuhi kesibukan yang luar biasa, petugas cateringsudah datang dari pagi, dan beberapa petugas lain menyiapkan tempat, dibantu para pegawai Kris yang ada di rumah itu.

Sehun hanya mengamati dari jendela kamarnya, melihat banyaknya mobil yang didominasi mobil catering parkir di halaman depan rumah Kris yang luas.

Sepertinya ini benar-benar pesta besar...

Sehun mengernyit menatap gaun putih sederhananya yang sudah diseterika oleh pelayan dan dihamparkan di ranjangnya.

Bahkan pelayan tadipun mengernyit ketika dia menerima gaun itu dari Sehun untuk disetrika, dan mengetahui bahwa Sehun akan mengenakannya untuk ke pesta nanti malam. Tatapannya tampak memprotes, tetapi dia tidak berani menyuarakannya.

Dan sekarang Sehun duduk dengan bingung, merasa ragu atas keputusannya menentang Kris. Sehun takut dirinya bukan hanya mempermalukan Kris, tetapi mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di pesta ini.

Dengan gugup dia meremas tangannya dan mengamati gaun putih itu sekali lagi. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlambat untuk membeli gaun, pestanya akan berlangsung beberapa jam lagi.

Kris masuk ke kamar Sehun yang tidak dikunci dan mengerutkan keningnya, lelaki itu sudah mengenakan jas malamnya yang sangat bagus dan elegan.

"Kau belum berganti pakaian?" Lelaki itu mengamati Sehunyang mengenakan gaun putih sederhana, dengan make-up tipis dan rambut di urai.

Sehun melirik gaunnya dengan rasa bersalah, kemudian menatap Kris dan berucap terbata-bata, "Aku mengenakan gaun ini."

Nyala api langsung muncul di mata Kris, "Kau akan ke pestaku, sebagai isteriku, mengenakan gaun rombengan seperti ini?" Suaranya meninggi setengah berteriak, "Apakah kau tidak membeli gaun seperti yang kuperintahkan?!"

Sehun mendongakkan dagunya, mencoba menantang Kris, "Aku merasa cukup pantas mengenakan gaun ini."

"Cukup pantas kalau kau pergi ke pasar, bergaul bersama orang-orang rendahan," Tukas Kris dengan kasar, "Ini pestaku, dan akan ada banyak orang kelas atas yang datang, mereka akan mencemooh gaun rombenganmu itu, dan kau akan mempermalukanku karena mereka semua pasti akan mengira aku bahkan tidak mampu membelikan isteriku sebuah gaun!" Lelaki itu maju, begitu dekat dengan Sehun, matanya membara, "Jangan-jangan kau memang sengaja begitu ya? Mempermalukanku?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah mundur, tiba-tiba merasa takut dengan kemarahan Kris, "A… _anni.._ bukan maksudku begitu.. aku hanya merasa gaun ini cukup pantas."

"Lain kali jangan menggunakan perasaanmu atas dasar selera rendahanmu itu." Kris mendengus, menatap Sehun dengan jijik, "Baiklah, kau sudah terlanjur melakukannya, silahkan permalukan dirimu sendiri, aku tidak akan membantumu!"

* * *

Ketika memasuki pesta itu, Kris masih berjalan di sampingnya, tetapi hanya sepersekian menit, lelaki itu meninggalkannya sendirian untuk menyalami tamu-tamunya, dan tidak mengajak Sehun, seolah-olah dia malu terlihat bersama Sehun.

Sehun mengamati para tamu yang mulai ramai itu dan merasa sangat malu. Semuanya datang dengan riasan lengkap, gaun yang luar biasa elegan dan perhiasan-perhiasan mahal yang melengkapi penampilannya. Sehun tampak seperti seorang pembantu yang salah tempat di sini.

Beberapa orang yang tidak mengenalinya sebagai isteri Kris bahkan memandang sebelah mata padanya, yang lainnya melemparkan tatapan mencemooh seolah dia pelayan yang tak tahu tempat.

Sehun beringsut di sudut, merasa bahwa apa yang terpapar di depannya ini bukanlah dunianya. Semuanya terasa asing dan kejam. Tiba-tiba Sehun ingin menangis karena merasa begitu sendirian dan terasing.

Matanya mencari-cari dimana Kris, tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya sedang sibuk dan tak memperhatikannya, dia sedang bercakap-cakap dengan segerombolan lelaki dan perempuan berpakaian mewah, dan tampak tertawa-tawa... bahkan ada seorang perempuan mengenakan gaun merah menyala yang sexy dan elegan, bergayut manja di lengan Kris dan lelaki itu membiarkannya. Dari percakapan mereka Sehun tahu jika nama perempuan dengan gaun merah itu adalah Victoria. Beberapa dari tamu Kris bahkan berbicara dalam bahasa Mandarin atau bahasa Inggris yang tidak Sehun mengerti.

Lalu seorang perempuan yang berjalan terburu-buru bersama pasangannya berlalu dengan sembrono, dia menabrak Sehun yang bahkan sudah berdiri di pinggir dengan keras,

"Aduh!" Perempuan itu berteriak marah karena dia hampir terhuyung jatuh dan terselamatkan karena berpegangan kepada pasangannya, perempuan itu melirik ke arah Sehun dan berteriak kesal, "Jangan berdiri seperti orang bodoh disitu, dasar pelayan bodoh! Tempatmu seharusnya di dapur!"

Wajah Sehun pucat pasi ketika semua mata memandang kepadanya, begitupun Kris yang sedang bercengkerama dengan teman-temannya.

Mata Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca, dan dia mengangguk untuk meminta maaf.

" _Jeoseonghaeyo_ " Padahal seharusnya dia tidak perlu meminta maaf, perempuan itulah yang menabraknya.

"Maaf... maaf! Aku akan melaporkanmu pada pemilik rumah ini karena kau seenaknya berkeliaran di pesta majikanmu... kau.."

"Dialah sang majikan, Jessica." Tiba-tiba suara Kris terdengar tenang, "Perkenalkan ini Sehun isteriku."

Entah kapan Kris sudah melangkah dan tiba-tiba ada di sebelah Sehun, lalu mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Sehun.

Wajah perempuan yang dipanggil Jessica itu tampak memucat, mulutnya menganga, memandang Kris dan Sehun berganti-ganti dengan tak percaya.

"Isterimu...?" gumamnya tercekat.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum datar, "Ya, isteriku. Aku maklum kau tidak mengenalinya, di pesta pernikahan kemarin dia berdandan dan mengenakan gaun pengantin."

Seolah masih enggan percaya, Jessica menatap Sehun dengan teliti, dia lalu menatap Kris dengan gugup,

"Oh oke. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Gumamnya setengah malu, lalu dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggandeng pasangannya, buru-buru berlalu.

Sehun menunggu sampai Jessica dan pasangannya menjauh, lalu berbisik lirih kepada Kris.

"Maafkan aku Kris, aku..."

"Puas sekarang? Kalau kau memang ingin mempermalukanku, selamat. Kau sudah berhasil." Kris menyela kata-kara Sehun dengan dingin.

Ketika Kris hendak meninggalkan Sehun, Victoria, perempuan bergaun merah menyala itu, yang tadi bergayut dengan manja di lengan Kris, ternyata sudah berdiri di depannya, menghalangi langkahnya.

"Jadi ini isterimu, Chrissie? Aku sudah sangat penasaran terhadapnya ketika mendengar pernikahanmu yang sangat buru-buru. Kenapa kau tadi tidak memperkenalkannya kepada kami?" seketika itu juga kumpulan teman-teman Kris sepertinya sudah ada di sekeliling mereka.

"Sehun sedang tidak enak badan, dia sebenarnya tidak berencana menghadiri pesta ini, benar kan sayang?" Kata-kata Kris lembut dan mesra, tetapi lelaki itu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penuh peringatan, "Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin naik saja dan beristirahat?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sedih, " _Arraseo_ , aku akan beristirahat di atas."

"Hati-hati ya." Kris berbicara dengan kelembutan yang sama, yang dulu pernah dipakainya untuk menipu Sehun, tetapi kali ini bedanya Sehun sudah tahu kalau itu semua palsu.

Dengan perasaan malu dan terhina, Sehun melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dia telah diusir dari pesta milik suaminya sendiri.

Telinganya mendengar tawa gembira yang menyakitkan, dan ketika dia melirik dari sudut matanya, tampak Kris sudah berbicara sambil tertawa lagi dengan beberapa orang yang mengelilinginya, dan Victoria juga sudah kembali menggayut manja di lengannya.

Sehun menghela napas sedih dan mempercepat langkah memasuki kamarnya. Dibantingnya tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, dan seperti kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini, Sehun menangis dengan penuh kepedihan.

Diluar sana pesta berlangsung meriah, penuh musik yang ceria dan percakapan yang penuh canda. Di dalam sini, di kamarnya, Sehun terisak penuh air mata, sendirian dan tidak punya siapa-siapa.

* * *

Hampir lewat tengah malam, ketika pesta itu dan semua kesibukan untuk membereskannya usai, Kris dengan hati-hati membuka pintu kamar Sehun yang tidak dikunci.

Kamar itu gelap dan temaram, tetapi di tengah ranjang, di bawah sinar bulan yang remang-remang masuk melalui bagian kaca di atas jendela, Kris bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh Sehun yang terbaring telungkup di atas ranjang.

Dengan pelan, mencoba tidak bersuara, Kris menarik kursi dan mendekatkannya di pinggiran ranjang, dia duduk di sana, dengan tubuh setengah membungkuk, tangan bertumpu pada sikunya, dan mata menatap nanar ke arah Sehun.

Dengan bantuan cahaya bulan, dia bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang miring ke arahnya, dan dia bisa mengetahui, ada bekas air mata yang kering di pipinya. Sekali lagi, Sehun menangis lagi sampai tertidur.

Hati Kris terasa sakit. Semula dia berpikir bahwa menyakiti Sehun terus dan terus, membuatnya menangis sepanjang waktu sampai kemudian hampir gila akan memuaskan hatinya yang sakit dan penuh dendam. Akan membuatnya bisa menghilangkan rasa seperti luka menganga ketika menatap kondisi Cathy yang menyedihkan.

Tetapi ternyata tidak, yang muncul adalah kesakitan yang baru. Rasa seperti dadanya diremas ketika melihat keadaan Sehun seperti sekarang ini. Sedih karena kelakukannya.

Kris begitu larut dalam usahanya membalas dendam sehingga dia lupa membatasi hatinya sendiri. Pesona dan kebaikan Sehun telah menyentuh nuraninya yang paling dalam, membuat jiwanya berperang.

Sehun dan Cathy. Apakah Kris harus memilih? Bukankah pada akhirnya siapapun yang akan Kris pilih, dia tetap saja telah melakukan sebuah pengkhianatan besar?

* * *

Hampir dua bulan berlalu, dan pernikahan itu terasa semakin dingin hingga membuat menggigil, jauh berbeda dengan cuaca musim panas di Seoul yang sedang panas-panasnya, Kris hampir tidak pernah pulang ke rumah. Sehun bahkan hampir tidak pernah bertemu dengan suaminya.

Sehun amat sangat merindukan rumah kacanya, dia sudah berusaha menunggu supaya suasana hati Kris baik dan kemudian dia bisa membahas tentang rumah kaca itu lagi. Tetapi suasana hati Kris tampaknya tidak pernah baik. Dalam pertemuan singkat mereka di kala sarapan pagi, kalau Kris sedang tidur di rumah, lelaki itu selalu memasang tampang cemberut yang tidak menyenangkan.

Sehun beberapa kali tergoda untuk kabur ke rumah kacanya, apalagi Tao yang selalu meneleponnya setiap malam dan menghiburnya menceritakan bahwa beberapa varietas bunga yang mereka kembangkan telah mekar dengan wanginya dan begitu indah warnanya.

Sehun rindu berada di sana, amat sangat merindu sampai ingin menangis setiap dia berusaha menahan dorongannya untuk pergi dari rumah ini. Para pegawai rumah ini mengawasinya, Sehun tahu pasti. Mereka tidak akan segan-segan mengangkat telepon dan memberitahu Kris kalau dia sekali saja melewati gerbang itu dengan sembrono. Lagi pula gerbang itu dijaga dua pegawai Kris yang sudah pasti tidak akan membiarkannya keluar, kalau dia tidak memakai mobil dan sopir yang disediakan oleh Kris. Mobil dan supir itu sama saja, Kris pasti sudah menginstruksikannya untuk selalu mengawasi Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa keluar kalau dia berbelanja ke supermarket atau ke tempat-tempat umum, dengan supir itu terus mengikuti dan mengawasinya. Dia sama saja terpenjara di balik pagar rumah yang mewah ini.

Pagi itu, Kris sedang sarapan dengan wajah dinginnya seperti biasa. Sehun dengan langkah pelan, berusaha memberanikan diri mendekatinya. Mereka sudah jarang sekali berbicara akhir-akhir ini. Setelah pesta itu, Kris bisa dikatakan hampir mengabaikan Sehun. Kalaupun mereka bercakap-cakap itu hanyalah berupa kalimat-kalimat singkat yang ketus dari Kris.

"Aku ingin ke rumah kaca." Sehun segera berkata ketika melihat Kris sudah menyelesaikan makannya.

Kris mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet dan menatap Sehun dengan dingin,

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kau tidak boleh mengunjungi rumah kaca itu lagi?"

"Tapi itu bisnisku, usaha yang aku bangun dari awal, dan rumah kaca itu hampir seperti hidupku..."

"Kau tidak butuh membangun bisnis apapun, aku bisa menghidupimu dengan berlebih, berikan semua kepada Tao. Mengenai rumah kaca itu, aku tidak peduli."

"Oh ya ampun!" Sehun berdiri menatap Kris dengan pedih, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kau ingin aku pada akhirnya bunuh diri karena frustrasi ya? Itu yang kau inginkan? Aku tidak tahu kebencian dari mana yang mendorongmu Kris, tetapi kau telah melakukan perbuatan keji, menggunakan pernikahan ini untuk menjebak seseorang... dan sengaja membuatku menderita hanya.."

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang menderita?" Kris berdiri dengan marah, menghampiri Sehun, "Apa yang kau tahu hah? Kau selalu hidup dalam limpahan kasih sayang! Semua orang menyayangimu dan menjagamu dalam duniamu yang manis dan indah, kau bahkan tidak perlu mengemis kasih sayang siapapun! Tidak seperti kami!"

Sehun menatap Kris dengan terkejut, Apa yang dikatakan Kris kepadanya tadi? Kenapa Kris membandingkan kasih sayang yang diperoleh dari orangtuanya? Dan kenapa dia menyebut 'kami' ? siapakah 'kami' yang Kris maksud itu?

Kris sendiri tampak begitu marah dan menakutkan, dia memegang kedua lengan Sehun dengan keras,

"Aku ingin kau merasakan apa itu penderitaan, bagaimana rasanya kau terus menerus ditolak dan disakiti oleh orang yang kau cintai! Aku ingin kau merasakannya!" dalam kemarahannya, Kris mengguncang-guncang lengan Sehun dengan keras, membuat kepalanya pusing.

Pusing itu makin menjadi ketika perutnya bergolak dan membuatnya mual luar biasa, Sehun tidak bisa menahan muntahnya.

Dia mendorong Kris sekuat tenaga, lalu berlari ke arah wastafel yang berada di kamar mandi yang berhubungan dengan ruang makan itu, dengan dorongan sepenuhnya dari mulutnya, dia muntah-muntah hebat, memuntahkan seluruh isi sarapannya.

Ketika dia selesai, dengan terengah-engah dia menyalakan kerannya, dan membasuh mukanya. Didongakkannya kepalanya, dan dari cermin di hadapannya, dia melihat Kris berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Mata mereka bertatapan dan ingatan mereka langsung berpadu ke malam itu, malam dimana Kris memperkosa Sehun dengan kejam... tanpa pengaman apapun.

Tanggalnya pas, semuanya tepat.. Sehun mulai gemetaran, menatap Kris dengan meringis perih.

Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Kris, dia menatap Sehun dengan sama shocknya, suaranya tampak tercekat ketika dia berkata,

"Kau... hamil ya?"

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Hello**

 **Semoga suka ya dengan updatenya**

 **Sengaja dua part sekaligus karena part banyak flashbacknya sih ._.**

 **Ok deh, jangan lupa tinggalkan review, follow dna favorite.**

 **See you next chapter**


	6. Chapter 7

**PEMBUNUH CAHAYA**

 **Judul : Pembunuh Cahaya PART 7  
**

 **Genre : Romance,Drama**

 **Rate : T sampai M++?**

 **Casts :**

 **KrisHun Couple**

 **slight TaoHun and TaoRis couple.**

 **Sehun EXO (GS)**

 **Kris EXO/Wu Yifan as Kris and Cathy (Kris's twin sister)**

 **Tao EXO**

 **Lay EXO**

 **ETC**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER ,typo,crack!pair,jangan lihat hanya dari pairnya saja.**

* * *

 **Annyeong ^^**

 **Author kembali dengan update FF Pembunuh Cahaya**

 **FF Pembunuh Cahaya ini cerita yang keempat**

 **Ini link FF sebelumnya**

 **Ini link cerita yang Sweet Enemy (SUDO Couple) :**

 **s/12301846/1/SWEET-ENEMY**

 **link FF Perjanjian Hati (XiuHan/LuMin couple) :**

 **s/12317589/1/PERJANJIAN-HATI**

 **link FF You've Got Me From Hello (Chankai Couple)**

 **s/12321743/1/YOU-VE-GOT-ME-FROM-HELLO**

* * *

 **Part 7**

 **Cinta itu memilih. Memilih dari dua yang paling berarti : dia yang berjalinan darah denganmu, atau dia**

 **yang sedang mengandung darah dagingmu?.**

Mereka berdua bertatapan dengan cemas dan wajah pucat. Sehun sendiri begitu cemas, suaminya memperlakukannya dengan buruk dan sekarang dia hamil, hamil bukan dari buah cinta perkawinannya tetapi dari pemaksaan yang dilakukan suaminya kepadanya.

Akan seperti apakah Kris memperlakukan anaknya nanti? Sementara dia memperlakukan Sehun seperti ini? Bagaimanakah anak ini akan tumbuh dan besar? Akankah Kris memperlakukannya dengan buruk?

Tiba-tiba insting ingin melindungi anaknya tumbuh dari benak Sehun, dia langsung merangkulkan lengannya dan memeluk perutnya dengan waspada. Kalau Kris ingin menyakiti anak dan bayinya, berarti dia harus berjuang, kemarin Sehun pasrah dan menyerah karena dia merasa dirinya sebatang kara, sekarang dia mempunyai seorang bayi yang tumbuh di dalam rahimnya, dan dia harus berjuang melindungi anaknya.

"Kau harus ke dokter." Kris memandangi Sehun yang memeluk perutnya sambil mengernyit, "Kita ke dokter sekarang."

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri." Sehun tiba-tiba ingin menjauhkan Kris sejauh mungkin dari calon anaknya. Dia tidak percaya kepada Kris.

"Sekarang, Sehun." Kris menggeram merenggut lengan Sehun dengan kasar, ketika melihat Sehun mengernyit dia langsung melepaskan pegangannya tampak bingung harus berbuat apa, "Pokoknya ikut aku."

Sehun memegangi lengannya yang sakit, sekilas melihat kebingungan yang muncul dari tatapan mata Kris dan menarik kesimpulan. Kris tampak sama bingungnya dengannya, lelaki itu sepertinya tidak mengira keadaan akan seperti ini. Kemudian dia menghela napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemauan Kris. Lagipula dia ingin memastikan keadaannya di dokter.

Dengan langkah ragu, dia mengikuti Kris memasuki mobil hitamnya yang besar itu, dan duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak bercakap-cakap, hanya diam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kantong kehamilannya sudah kelihatan, dan hasil tes labnya positif, usia kandungannya sudah enam minggu." Dokter perempuan itu tersenyum, "Selamat nyonya."

Sehun membalas senyuman dokter yang ramah itu dengan gugup, sementara Kris sendiri tampak pucat pasi menerima kepastian kabar itu.

Ini pasti bukan yang diharapkan lelaki itu.

Sehun menatap ekspresi shock Kris dan menghela napas panjang. Tetapi dia benar-benar hamil. Dengan lembut dielusnya perutnya, penuh kasih sayang. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi ibu, tetapi yang pasti dia akan menjaga anak ini sepenuh hatinya. Matanya bersinar penuh sayang, karena kehadiran anak ini, dia tidak sebatang kara lagi.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, dan matanya bertatapan dengan Kris yang sedang mengamati perutnya. Lelaki itu lalu menatap mata Sehun dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

* * *

Setelah mengantarkan Sehun pulang, Kris langsung pergi lagi, setengah mengebut dia menuju rumahnya yang ada di pinggiran kota. Menuju Cathy.

Rumah besar bercat putih itu tampak lengang, ketika Sehun memarkir mobilnya di halaman dia merenung dan menyadari bahwa selalu ada nuansa sedih di dalam rumah ini. Suasana sedih yang menggayuti hatinya.

Dia melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamar Cathy, rumah tampak sepi karena masih siang hari. Mungkin Cathy sedang tidur siang dan para pelayan sedang sibuk menyiapkan hidangannya di dapur.

Dengan hati-hati, dibukanya kamar adik kembarnya itu, dilihatnya Cathy sedang tidur pulas. Tetapi rupanya Cathy menyadari kedatangannya, matanya terbuka, meskipun hampa dan kosong, tetapi menunjukkan kalau dia sudah bangun.

"Hai sayang." Kris memang selalu memanggil Cathy dengan panggilan sayang, sebagai bentuk kasih sayangnya kepada adiknya, "Apa kabarmu?"

Cathy yang masih berbaring menjulurkan tangannya ke arah suara Kris dan tersenyum, " _Bogoshipo_."

Kris duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menggenggam tangan adiknya. Kadangkala ketika kondisi Cathy sedang baik, dia bisa diajak komunikasi dengan lancar, meskipun hanya sepatah-sepatah kata.

" _Nado_ ." Hati Kris terasa perih melihat kondisi Cathy yang terbaring tak berdaya, seketika pikirannya melayang ke arah Sehun, Sehun yang sedang mengandung anaknya. Akankah dia jadi seperti ayahnya? Mengkhianati Cathy karena Sehun? Jantung Kris serasa direnggut dan napasnya terasa sesak, " _Mianhanda_." Suaranya berubah serak, "Maafkan aku Cathy. Tetapi aku tidak bisa melukai Sehun lagi... dia.. dia mengandung anakku, dan aku... aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya, aku.. aku telah jatuh dalam perasaanku sendiri." Suara Kris tercekat, menatap Cathy yang masih memasang eksrpresi kosong, "Maafkan aku Cathy, aku jahat sama seperti ayah. Aku mengkhianatimu karena telah kalah dengan perasaanku sendiri.. maafkan aku Cathy, maafkan aku..."

Suara Kris yang penuh kesedihan dan keputus asaan menggema di kamar yang sepi itu, dan tidak ada jawaban dari Cathy.

Bahkan Kris tidak tahu apakah Cathy mengerti kata-katanya atau tidak...

Kris merenung sendirian di ruang tamu rumah itu. Cathy tampaknya lelah dan dia tertidur lagi di atas.

Dia merenungi semua rencananya yang sudah pasti akan berubah total. Kehamilan Sehun sudah merubah segalanya. Dia berencana membuat Sehun tersiksa dan menderita secara mental. Tetapi hal itu tidak mungkin bukan dilakukannya kalau Sehun sedang mengandung anaknya?

Dengan frustrasi Kris meremas rambutnya sendiri, mengutuk kebodohannya karena malam itu, ketika dia memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Sehun, dia tidak teringat untuk menggunakan pengaman. Dia terlalu marah waktu itu sehingga bertindak tanpa pikir panjang, ingin menghukum Sehun dengan cara terburuk yang dia tahu. Tetapi itu hanya terjadi satu kali, siapa yang mengira bahwa Sehun langsung hamil?

Tetapi penyesalan tidak ada gunanya, sekarang Kris harus memikirkan langkah ke depannya dengan adanya perubahan situasi ini. Perempuan itu, Sehun, telah terlanjur mengandung darah dagingnya.

Perempuan hamil... Kris sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman dengan perempuan hamil, apalagi yang sedang mengandung anaknya. Anak itu... apakah dia menginginkannya?

Kris memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba merasa rapuh ketika batinnya mengakui bahwa dia menginginkan anak itu.

* * *

"Aku hamil." Sehun menelepon Tao segera begitu dia berada di kamar sendirian.

Tao tampak menahan napas di seberang telepon, dia terperangah, "Hamil? Tetapi... bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau bilang dia sama sekali tidak menyentuhmu?"

Sehun tidak pernah mengatakan tentang pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Kris kepadanya saat itu, dia tidak mau menyulut kemarahan Tao. Karena itu dengan gugup dia berdehem, berusaha terdengar normal.

"Itu pernah terjadi satu kali."

"Apakah dengan cinta?" Tao langsung bertanya skeptis, lelaki itu terlalu pandai untuk dibohongi.

Sehun berdehem lagi kebingungan, lalu memutuskan untuk jujur saja, "Tidak. Itu terjadi karena Kris marah."

"Oh Astaga." Suara Tao tercekat. Lalu hening. Sehun tahu Tao sedang meredakan emosinya. Kemudian lelaki itu berkata lagi dengan tegas dan marah, "Dia memperlakukanmu dengan sangat buruk, Sehun. Kurasa sudah saatnya kau meninggalkannya."

"Aku tidak bisa, Tao.. bayi ini, dia anak Kris... aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kris begitu saja, anak ini nanti tidak akan punya ayah."

"Kau bisa." Tao bergumam tegas, "Tinggalkan dia, Sehun. Dia sudah memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, dari ceritamu setiap malam, ketika kau menangis dan meneleponku, aku sudah menahan diri untuk menyerbu rumah itu dan membawamu keluar dari sana. Kau selalu menahanku, tetapi sekarang ada bayi itu dan aku mencemaskannya, apakah Kris akan menyakiti bayi itu juga?"

Pertanyaan Tao menohok benak Sehun, dia merenung, Apakah Kris akan menyakiti bayi ini juga? Sehun tidak tahu. Dia tidak bisa membaca Kris.

Dengan sedih Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kris, Tao..."

" _Wae_? Tidak ada satu perempuanpun yang bisa tahan seperti dirimu, direndahkan dan tidak dipedulikan oleh suaminya seperti itu. Kenapa Sehun? Kenapa kau bertahan? Apakah karena kau masih mencintai si brengsek itu?"

Sehun tertegun, tidak bisa menjawab.

Sampai kemudian Tao menyadari kenyataan di balik keheningan Sehun, "Oh Astaga, Sehun. Kau masih mencintai Kris ya? Bahkan setelah seluruh perlakukan buruk yang dia timpakan kepadamu?"

Sehun menghela napas panjang, Tao akhirnya menyuarakan kenyataan yang selama ini coba Sehun sangkal. Dia memang masih mencintai Kris, amat sangat. Dan bahkan setelah kekasaran dan kekejaman sikap Kris kepadanya, Sehun masih menyimpan itu, jauh di dalam hatinya yang perih dan terlukai.

Air matanya menetes, merasakan pedihnya cinta yang tak terbalas, " _Mianhae_ Tao." Suaranya bergetar karena tangis.

Tao menghela napas lagi dengan keras, "Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Sehun, lemah karena cinta dan membiarkan dirimu ditindas tak karuan oleh suamimu. Ingat sekarang ada seorang anak di dalam perutmu yang membutuhkan perlindungan dan perhatianmu, dan kuharap, ketika kelakuan Kris sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi, kau bisa mengambil keputusan tegas untuk meninggalkannya, demi dirimu dan demi bayimu."

Sehun mengernyit mendengar nasehat Tao. Dia menyadari bahwa kenyataan itu pada akhirnya akan datang. Kenyataan bahwa mungkin pada akhirnya dia harus meninggalkan Kris.

* * *

Kris pulang masih dengan hati berkecamuk, bingung harus berbuat apa. Di satu sisi dia merasa harus menjalankan apa yang disebutnya sebagai rencana balas dendam, tetapi di sisi lain, nuraninya memberontak mengingatkannya bahwa Sehun sedang mengandung anaknya.

Dan Sehun sedang menunggunya, menatapnya dengan matanya yang lebar dan indah di ruang tamu. Entah berapa lama perempuan itu menunggunya, bukankah dia seharusnya sudah tidur? Bukankah perempuan hamil seharusnya tidur cepat?

Kris melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir jam dua belas, dia kemudian bergumam dingin kepada Sehun, "Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah tidur?"

"Aku menunggumu, kita harus bicara." Jawab Sehun singkat, menatapnya penuh tekad.

Kris mengernyit. Kalau saja dia malam ini tidak pulang dan memutuskan menginap di rumah untuk Cathy, akankah isterinya ini menunggunya sampai pagi?

"Kita bicara besok saja, aku lelah."

"Apakah ada perempuan lain, Kris?"

Kris yang sedang melangkah hendak meninggalkan ruangan tertegun, dan kemudian menatap Sehun dengan defensif, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau jarang pulang, kau tampak begitu membenciku, aku berpikir bahwa mungkin..." Sehun menghela napas panjang, merasakan kesakitan ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu, "Aku berpikir bahwa mungkin kau.. kau sudah menemukan perempuan lain yang kaucintai, dan kau baru menyadarinya ketika kau sudah terlanjur menikahiku, jadi kau melampiaskan rasa frustrasimu dengan melakukan semua ini kepadaku. Aku pikir..." Sehun berdehem, "Kalau memang ada perempuan lain yang kau cintai, dan juga mencintaimu, aku.. aku bersedia pergi dengan sukarela." Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dengan sedih, "Aku tidak akan memaksakan suamiku yang tidak mencintaiku untuk hidup bersamaku."

Kris tercenung lama, bayangan Cathy terlintas di benaknya. Memang ada perempuan lain, meskipun tidak dalam cara seperti yang dibayangkan oleh Sehun. Cathy adalah perempuan lain itu, adik kembar kesayangannya yang telah menanggung begitu banyak penderitaan karena keberadaan Sehun. Ayahnya yang sangat dipuja oleh Cathy, yang sangat dirindukan kasih sayangnya oleh Cathy, ternyata memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Sehun, mengabaikan Cathy.

Dan sekarang, Kris merasakan dorongan yang sama. Dorongan itu sebenarnya sudah muncul dari awal, ketika dia mendekati Sehun, merasakan kedekatan yang nyaman dan perasaan hangat yang mulai bertumbuh seiring dengan kebersamaan mereka, sejenak Kris lupa pada keinginannya untuk membalas dendam, terlena dalam pesona Sehun. Sayangnya, setiap malam ketika dia melihat keadaan Cathy, Kris selalu disadarkan bahwa dia harus menyakiti Sehun untuk membalas dendam. Kemudian, dengan kejam, Kris membunuh perasaan yang bertumbuh itu, menguncinya begitu dalam jauh di dalam jiwanya yang kelam.

Tetapi setelah diketahuinya bahwa Sehun sedang hamil dan mengandung anaknya, perasaan itu perlahan menyembul kembali, menyeruak tanpa dia sadari, membuat Kris merasa benci pada diri sendiri karena dia sadar, kalau dia menumbuhkan rasa sayangnya pada Sehun, itu sama saja dia telah mengkhianati Cathy, melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan ayah mereka kepada Cathy.

Tetapi Kris tidak mampu membohongi dirinya sendiri, selama ini dia berhasil bersikap kasar kepada Sehun, menyakitinya sambil menipu dirinya sendiri bahwa dia melakukannya demi Cathy... tertapi sedikit demi sedikit hatinya ternyata ikut tersakiti dan pedih, seiring dengan kepedihan yang dialami Sehun.

Kris tidak mampu membuat Sehun menderita lagi, Kris tidak mampu menyakiti Sehun lagi, terlebih karena sekarang di dalam tubuh Sehun, darah dagingnya telah tumbuh dan berkembang.

Kris menatap ke arah Sehun yang masih mengamatinya dengan bingung dan penuh ingin tahu.

"Tidak ada wanita lain." Gumamnya ketus, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sehun.

* * *

Tamu yang datang siang itu sungguh tak di duganya, dia adalah ibu Kris, perempuan yang sangat modis dan cantik meskipun usianya sudah lebih dari setengah abad, perempuan itu tiba-tiba saja sudah datang dan duduk di ruang tamu dan mengamati Sehun dari atas ke bawah.

"Kau cantik." Gumamnya kemudian dalam senyuman, membuat Sehun yang semula menahan napas di bawah tatapan perempuan itu langsung menghelanya dengan lega. "Aku tidak bisa datang ke pernikahanmu karena kondisi tubuhku agak sedikit tidak baik dan aku harus merawat diriku di Kanada, maafkan aku. Yang pasti aku senang isteri Chrissie sangat cantik dan sepertinya baik." Senyumnya.

" _Gamsahamnida_." Saira duduk dengan gugup di depan ibu mertuanya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku dengan namaku saja, panggil aku Anna. aku kurang suka dipanggil dengan sebutan 'eomonim', atau 'mama' dan sebagainya, itu membuatku merasa semakin tua." Anna menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan santai.

Pelayan datang mengantarkan teh dan kue, sementara Sehun mengamati ibu mertuanya, perempuan ini tampaknya memiliki pemikiran modern ala barat, karena cara memanggil orangtua hanya dengan nama saja biasanya diterapkan di negeri barat dan hampir tidak ada di sini.

Anna menatap mata Sehun dan tersenyum, seolah bisa memahami pemikiran Sehun, "Aku hidup di luar negeri hampir seumur hidupku, aku pulang ke negara ini, dan satu tahun kemudian aku menikah. Jadi memang gaya hidupku tidak seperti orang kebanyakan di Korea," Perempuan itu lalu memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun dalam, "Kau hamil ya?."

Sehun hampir saja tersedak teh yang disesapnya, dia menatap Anna dengan bingung, "Darimana anda tahu?"

"Dokter yang kalian kunjungi kan dokter pribadi keluarga kami, dia secara pribadi meneleponku untuk mengucapkan selamat." Anna memutar bola matanya, "Dan bahkan, Chrissie anakku sendiri tidak memberitahuku."

Sehun tercenung dan teringat perkataan Kris, tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mengemis kasih sayang orang tua. Apakah Kris yang mengalaminya? Mengemis kasih sayang orang tua? Tetapi sepertinya Anna ibu yang baik, bukan perempuan dingin yang tidak bisa menyayangi anaknya, kalau begitu kenapa seolah-olah Anna tidak bisa dekat dengan anak-anaknya?. Bahkan Anna juga memanggil Kris dengan panggilan kesayangannya.

Anna sendiri ikut mengambil teh dan menyesapnya, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya di meja dan mendesah, "Chrissie memang tidak pernah dekat denganku, apalagi setelah dia dewasa dan kemudian meninggalkan rumah, kami hampir sama sekali tidak pernah berhubungan..." Anna menatap Sehun dengan ragu, "Apakah kau sudah berkenalan dengan Cathy?"

Cathy? Siapakah itu? Kris sama sekali tidak pernah menyebut nama itu dalam percakapan mereka. Dengan ragu dan penuh ingin tahu, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Anna penuh ingin tahu.

Tetapi Anna seolah menyesal telah menanyakan pertanyaan itu, dia menggumam tak jelas, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan ke hal-hal lain.

Tetapi sampai dengan Anna berpamitan pergi, pertanyaan itu terus menggayuti benak Sehun. Cathy? Siapakah gerangan Cathy itu?

* * *

Kris akhirnya pulang, dan menatap Sehun dari belakang, Sehun rupanya tidak menyadari keberadaannya, perempuan itu sedang sibuk mengatur bunga di sebuah vas, mungkin itu bunga-bunga yang dia petik dari taman belakang sana. Tanpa sadar Kris tersenyum, Sehun hampir tidak bisa lepas dari tanaman.

Ketika sadar bahwa dia tersenyum, Kris langsung mengerutkan alisnya dan berdehem, membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya, disadarinya bahwa perempuan itu langsung menegang ketika menyadari kehadirannya di ruangan itu.

"Kita akan membicarakan mengenai kehamilan ini."

Sehun memberikan tatapan persetujuan, lalu tanpa suara mundur dan melangkah duduk di sofa, Kris menyusulnya, duduk di depannya,

"Aku menginginkan anak itu." Gumam Kris.

Wajah Sehun langsung pucat, dan reflek tangannya melindungi perutnya, Apakah Kris akan merenggut anak ini darinya ketika lahir nanti? Sekejam itukah Kris kepadanya? Memisahkan anak dari ibunya adalah perbuatan terkejam yang Sehun bisa bayangkan.

Kris mengamati ekspresi Sehun dan mengerutkan keningnya kesal, "Jangan takut, aku tidak akan merebut anak itu darimu. Kita akan membicarakan pengaturan pernikahan ini baik-baik, demi anak itu." Kris menghela napas, mengucapkan permintaan maaf dalam hatinya kepada Cathy, dia bisa dikatakan telah mengkhianati Cathy, tetapi bagaimana lagi? Sehun sedang mengandung anaknya. "Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

Sehun menatap Kris dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Kau? Akan memperlakukanku dengan baik? Sampai kapan Kris? Sampai anak ini lahir dan kau kemudian akan menyiksa dan merendahkanku lagi? _Shirreo_!" Sehun mengangkat dagunya dengan keras kepala, "Sampai detik ini aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menikahiku, tetapi sedikit demi sedikit aku memahami ada kebencian yang mendorongmu, meski aku tidak pernah tahu apa alasannya dan apa kesalahanku." Mata Sehun tampak pedih, "Anak ini memang tidak direncanakan, tetapi aku tidak akan melibatkannya dalam pernikahan yang menyedihkan ini. Aku ingin bercerai."

Sehun memang masih mencintai Kris, tetapi sikap Kris di depannya yang begitu dingin dan datar menyakiti hatinya. Seandainya saja Kris bisa sedikit lembut kepadanya, menunjukkan penyesalan atas sikap kasarnya dan menunjukkan niat baiknya, alih-alih memberikan kesepakatan tanpa hati, Sehun mungkin akan memperjuangkan pernikahan ini untuk Kris. Tetapi detik ini dia melihat, bahwa tidak ada gunanya dia berharap. Kris membencinya. Titik. Dan Sehun seperti orang bodoh terus berharap dalam cinta yang tak terbalas.

Tao benar, sekarang dia tidak sendirian lagi, sekarang ada anak ini di dalam perutnya, dan Sehun harus berjuang bukan hanya demi dirinya tetapi juga demi anak ini.

Ekspresi Kris tampak marah mendengar usulan perceraian Sehun, "Tidak akan ada perceraian, bukankah sudah kukatakan kepadamu?"

"Aku akan menggugatmu, segera. Aku sudah muak menjadi pelampiasan kebencianmu tanpa tahu kenapa. Aku sudah muak menyadari kau menipuku dalam pernikahan ini, mengira kau mencintaiku." Napas Sehun tercekat menahan air matanya yang mulai tumpah, "Dan kemudian aku tahu semua itu hanyalah kebohongan, kebohongan palsu yang sangat kejam." Air mata Sehun akhirnya meleleh ke pipinya, "Aku mencintaimu, kau pasti tahu itu.." suaranya bergetar ketika dia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar dan melangkah berdiri, hendak meninggalkan Kris.

Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, Kris meraih pergelangan tangannya dan mencengkeramnya. Sehun menoleh dan melihat pergolakan di wajah Kris, lelaki itu tampak kalut dan bingung... akankah Kris menahan dan memeluknya?

Sehun mungkin terlalu banyak berharap, karena kemudian yang dikatakan Kris adalah ucapan dingin yang arogan,

"Tidak akan ada perceraian, Sehun!. Kau harus terima itu."

Dengan penuh kekecewaan akan jawaban Kris, Sehun menyentakkan tangannya dari pegangan Kris dan melangkah setengah berlari menuju kamarnya, sejauh mungkin dari suaminya. Dia akan pergi dari rumah ini bagaimanapun caranya. Selama ini dia bertumpu pada harapan kosong bahwa masih ada cinta Kris untuknya. Sekarang dia sudah sepenuhnya sadar bahwa dia hanya bermimpi.

Pernikahan ini sudah tidak bisa diperjuangkan lagi. Pernikahan ini sudah mati bahkan sebelum dimulai. Dan Sehun harus pergi meninggalkan Kris, kalau tidak dia akan hanyut dalam nyeri dan patah hati.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Hai. Semoga suka ya sama updatenya**

 **Jangan lupa klik review, follow dan favoritenya**

 **Maaf ga bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu**

 **Ok sekian dulu. See you next chapter ~**


	7. Chapter 8

**PEMBUNUH CAHAYA**

 **Judul : Pembunuh Cahaya PART 8**

 **Genre : Romance,Drama**

 **Rate : T sampai M++?**

 **Casts :**

 **KrisHun Couple**

 **slight TaoHun and TaoRis couple.**

 **Sehun EXO (GS)**

 **Kris EXO/Wu Yifan as Kris and Cathy (Kris's twin sister)**

 **Tao EXO**

 **Lay EXO**

 **ETC**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER ,typo,crack!pair,jangan lihat hanya dari pairnya saja.**

 **Annyeong ^^**

 **Author kembali dengan update FF Pembunuh Cahaya**

 **FF Pembunuh Cahaya ini cerita yang keempat**

 **Ini link FF sebelumnya**

 **Ini link cerita yang Sweet Enemy (SUDO Couple) :**

 **s/12301846/1/SWEET-ENEMY**

 **link FF Perjanjian Hati (XiuHan/LuMin couple) :**

 **s/12317589/1/PERJANJIAN-HATI**

 **link FF You've Got Me From Hello (Chankai Couple)**

 **s/12321743/1/YOU-VE-GOT-ME-FROM-HELLO**

 **PART 8**

 **"Cinta dan benci itu hanya berbatas selaput tipis tak terlihat. Jika kau membenci seseorang, telaahlah perasaanmu, karena jangan-jangan pada kenyataannya, kau mencintainya."**

Kris berdiri terpaku dan bingung ketika ditinggalkan oleh Sehun. Perceraian. Pada akhirnya Sehun pasti akan mengajukan itu kepadanya, dan dia tahu itu akan terjadi. Dia bahkan sudah merencanakan perceraian yang menyakitkan untuk Sehun.

Tetapi sekarang dia tidak mungkin menerima perceraian itu, Demi Tuhan, Sehun sedang mengandung anaknya, dan perempuan itu dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa dia menginginkan perceraian. Mau dia bawa kemana anak Kris nanti? Apakah dia akan lari ke pelukan Tao dan kemudian menjadikan Tao ayah dari anaknya?

Kris meringis dengan marah. Tidak! Tidak akan Kris biarkan Sehun lari kembali ke pelukan Tao. Selama ini dia sudah menahan kebencian kepada lelaki itu, Tao, lelaki yang terlalu dekat dengan Sehun. Dia tidak akan mengizinkan anaknya yang sekarang ada di perut Sehun berdekatan dengan Tao.

Kris akan mempertahankan Sehun dan anaknya mati-matian agar selalu berada di sampingnya.

"Jadi kau akan pergi?"

Tao terdengar bersemangat ketika malam itu Sehun meneleponnya, Sehun menghela napas panjang dan tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya, lupa kalau Tao tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Sehun?" Tao bertanya lagi menunggu jawaban Sehun.

"Nde, aku akan pergi." Sehun cepat-cepat menjawab.

"Kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku akan mencari cara melarikan diri dari supir yang diperintahkan oleh Kris untuk selalu mengawasiku." Gumam Sehun pelan, takut terdengar dari luar.

Tao tampak berpikir di seberang sana, "Kris pasti akan langsung mengejarmu kemari, ke rumah kaca dan ke rumahku." Suaranya berubah serius, "Kau tidak boleh pulang kemari, aku akan mencarikan tempat untukmu bersembunyi, tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh Kris."

Sehun memikirkan perkataan Tao dan tiba-tiba merasa takut ketika mengingat ancaman Kris kepada keluarga Tao,

"Aku takut, Tao." Gumamnya pelan, mulai ragu.

"Takut apa?"

"Kris.." suara Sehun tercekat, "Kris pernah mengancam, kalau aku sampai melarikan diri atau menemuimu, dia akan menjadikan kau sasarannya, kau,ibumu, seluruh keluargamu, dia akan menyerang mereka. Aku takut dia akan melaksanakan ancamannya dan melukai kalian." Bisik Sehun gemetar.

"Kami bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri." Tao bergumam dengan suara tegas, "Jangan pikirkan itu, Sehun, kau harus memikirkan dirimu dan anakmu. Kris memang berkuasa, tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat semena-mena dan melukai kita. Aku akan menghadapinya." Sambung Tao dengan yakin.

Sehun memejamkan matanya berusaha meredakan ketakutanya. "Semoga Tao... semoga semua baik-baik saja. Aku akan mencari cara untuk pergi dari rumah ini, segera."

"Kau harus benar-benar memikirkannya segera Sehun-ah. Tinggalkan saja Kris!"

Sehun mendesah, "Kau tahu aku masih mencintainya..."

"Bukankah kau takut padanya? Katamu dia pria kejam yang tidak segan-segan berbuat apapun untuk melaksanakan maksudnya."

"Ya..aku tahu, aku memang takut kepadanya, aku ketakutan ketika dia mengancammu dan keluargamu... entah kenapa jauh di dalam hatiku aku selalu berharap bahwa Kris tidak sejahat itu."

"Itu hanya harapan karena hatimu dilemahkan oleh cinta." Tao tampak jengkel. "Cinta membuat matamu berkabut, membuatmu merasa bahwa masih ada kebaikan di benak Kris, padahal dia sangat kejam, banyak buktinya bukan? Kekejamannya dalam pernikahanmu, sikap kasarnya, siapa yang tahu apa yang dilakukannya untuk menyakitimu?"

"Entahlah Tao." Sehun mulai merasa lelah,

Tetapi Tao tidak membiarkannya, "Kris itu kejam, Sehun. Sangat kejam. Cepat atau lambat kau harus menyadari bahwa dia adalah pria yang jahat. Dan aku harus menyadarinya sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Sementara itu, tanpa Sehun sadari, Kris tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit, Tadi Kris memutuskan untuk menemui Sehun dan berkompromi demi anak mereka, dia akan meminta maaf kepada Sehun dan membuat Sehun mau tinggal dan mempertahankan pernikahan mereka.

Tetapi ketika baru sedikit membuka pintu kamar Sehun, dia mendengar percakapan itu, rencana melarikan diri Sehun yang disusunnya bersama Tao.

Kris meradang, panas oleh kemarahan yang tidak dia sadari oleh karena apa. Berani-beraninya Sehun merancang cara untuk pergi darinya dan tidak menghiraukan ancamannya? Dan juga perempuan itu menyusun rencananya dengan Tao? Apakah kecurigaannya benar? Bahwa Tao dan Sehun sebenarnya menjalin hubungan lebih? Sehun memang pernah mengatakan bahwa Tao adalah gay, tetapi Kris tidak mungkin percaya begitu saja. Apalagi dengan kenyataan di depannya bahwa Sehun selalu menghubungi Tao diam-diam seolah-olah tidak bisa lepas darinya.

Dada Kris terasa panas. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memberi peringatan kepada pasangan itu!

* * *

Hampir dini hari ketika ponsel Sehun terus menerus berbunyi, tidak mau menyerah sampai Sehun terbangun dan membuka mata.

Sehun masih mengantuk, dia membuka matanya dengan lemah, dan meraba-raba ponselnya yang terus berbunyi dengan berisik, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, Sehun mengangkatnya sambil masih memejamkan matanya,

" _Yeoboseyo_?" suaranya serak, tertelan oleh kantuk.

"Sehun!" itu suara Tao, terdengar panik dan bingung, di belakangnya tampak riuh rendah suara manusia, "Rumah kaca... rumahmu... terbakar!"

Kata-kata itu sanggup membangunkan Sehun begitu saja, bagaikan guyuran air es yang menyiramnya langsung, dia terduduk dengan pandangan nanar, "Apa?"

"Rumahmu terbakar, kami sedang berusaha memadamkannya dengan swadaya sambil menunggu petugas pemadam kebakaran..." napas Tao tampak terengah, "Apinya.. apinya sangat besar."

" _Ommo_..." Sehun membayangkan tanaman-tanaman kesayangan ibunya, yang dirawatnya dengan penuh cinta seperti anaknya sendiri, dan seperti anak Sehun sendiri pula, dia membayangkan api yang melalapnya dan wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Aku.. aku akan kesana," dengan panik Sehun berdiri, merasakan perutnya sakit seperti di remas, tetapi dia berusaha mengabaikannya, dengan panik dia mencari-cari jaketnya dan memakainya, kemudian dia melangkah keluar hampir menangis.

Dia bingung harus bagaimana. Rumah besar ini tampak sunyi senyap, tanpa suara. Tetapi Sehun begitu panik, dia kemudian memberanikan diri dan mengetuk pintu kamar Kris, semula tidak ada jawaban sehingga Sehun mengubah ketukannya menjadi gedoran, sambil memanggil-manggil nama Leo,

Pintu terbuka tak lama kemudian, dan Kris yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur dengan rambut acak-acakan, membuka pintu dengan wajah cemberut, "Ada apa?" gumamnya ketus, tetapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah ketika melihat Sehun menangis dengan tubuh gemetaran, dipegangnya kedua pundak Sehun menahan gemetaran gadis itu, "Ada apa Sehun?" suaranya berubah cemas.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan penuh permohonan, "Rumah kaca... " gumamnya serak penuh tangis, "Rumah kaca terbakar... kebakaran..."

Kris mengerutkan keningnya, tetapi kemudian berhasil menarik kesimpulan. Dia langsung memutuskan,

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan segera mengantarmu ke sana."

Hanya dalam hitungan menit, Kris sudah kembali dan tampak rapi, lelaki itu lalu menggandeng Sehun, melangkah cepat ke mobil, dan melajukannya dengan segera, menuju rumah Sehun.

* * *

Mereka berdua sama-sama tertegun ketika mobil sudah mendekati rumah Sehun. Api melahap dengan begitu besar, menimbulkan cahaya orange yang mengerikan. Hawa panas tersebar di sana, dan asap hitam membumbung ke langit. Sementara itu banyak orang berkumpul di sana, sebagaian hanya menonton dari kejauhan, sebagian tampak berusaha memadamkan api itu dengan swadaya. Mobil pemadam kebakaran sepertinya baru saja datang, dengan selang besarnya dan air yang memancar.

Tetapi sepertinya semua sudah terlambat, tidak ada lagi apapun yang tersisa untuk diselamatkan. Rumah Sehun, rumah peninggalan ibunya, tempat semua kenangan masa kecilnya, sudah hancur dan hangus. Sementara itu yang tersisa dari rumah kacanya hanyalah kerangka bajanya yang masih berdiri tegak. Yang tertinggal hanyalah api dan kehangusan.

Sehun masih tertegun shock, sehingga membiarkan dirinya berada dalam rangkulan Kris, yang juga menatap api itu dengan tertegun.

Tak lama kemudian, Tao datang berlari-lari menghampiri mereka, dia tampak berkeringat dan coreng moreng oleh noda hitam hangus di pipinya,

"Sehun!" Tao berseru hanya menatap Sehun dan sepenuhnya mengabaikan Kris, tampak sangat menyesal, "Kami sudah berusaha memadamkannya, tetapi pemadam kebakaran terlambat datang karena kemacetan dan… Sehun?" Tao bergumam panik ketika melihat tubuh Sehun oleng dan jatuh, dia hampir menopang Sehun, tetapi kemudian tertahan oleh Kris.

Lelaki itu menopang Sehun ke dalam pelukannya dan melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada Tao,

"Biar aku saja." Gumamnya dingin sambil menatap Tao dengan tatapan mengancam.

Tao masih tertegun menerima tatapan membunuh dari Kris, dan mengamati lelaki itu membopong Sehun yang pingsan kembali ke mobil.

" _Baby_... bangunlah..." suara itu terdengar berbisik terus menerus di telinganya, dan kemudian ada harum aroma wewangian di hidungnya.

Sehun menggeliat dan berusaha membuka mata, melepaskan diri dari kegelapan yang menelannya.

Ketika dia membuka mata, dia langsung berhadapan dengan Kris. Sehun langsung mengernyitkan keningnya. Apakah Kris yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'baby' tadi? Ataukah dia hanya bermimpi?

"Kau pingsan tadi, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris pelan. Sehun rupanya telah dibaringkan di kursi belakang mobilnya.

Dengan gugup Sehun duduk, dan kemudian melemparkan pandangannya ke arah rumahnya, api sudah padam dan sekarang tinggal asap hitam sisa siraman air yang mengepul ke atas. Hatinya terasa perih dan teriris. Sedih luar biasa. Seakan semua kenangannya dihapuskan paksa oleh kebakaran itu.

Dengan sedih dia menahankan air mata yang mulai merembes di matanya, "Aku tidak apa-apa." Gumamnya serak.

Kris menghela napas, tampak lega, "Bagaimana dengan perutmu? Kondisi bayimu? Kau tidak merasakan sakit?"

Sehun meraba perutnya, memang terasa sedikit kram, tetapi itu mungkin karena Sehun sedang tegang, dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya,

Ada kelegaan di mata Kris, lelaki itu kemudian menoleh dan menatap ke arah kebakaran dan mengernyit, "Apakah kau ingin membereskan urusan ini sekarang? Kau tahu, urusan laporan dengan polisi, asuransi dan lain-lain? Atau kau ingin pulang dulu dan mengurus ini besok?"

Pulang. Sehun termangu menatap rumahnya yang sudah hangus. Dulu rumah ini adalah tempatnya pulang. Sekarang semua sudah tidak ada lagi... apakah rumah Kris sekarang menjadi tempatnya pulang?

Sehun menatap Kris, dan ingin menanyakan keberadaan Tao, tadi dia ingat sedang berbicara dengan Tao sebelum dia pingsan. Tetapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya. Kris tampaknya sedang tenang dan Sehun tidak ingin mengusiknya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin berbicara dengan Tao.

"Ya Kris... kita pulang saja."

"Oke." Kris mengambil bantal di jok belakang dan meletakkannya di belakang Sehun, "Kau berbaring saja di sana." Lelaki itu lalu menutup pintu mobil dan masuk ke belakang kemudi, melajukan mobilnya tanpa kata-kata.

Sementara itu Tao mengamati dari kejauhan mobil Kris yang beranjak pergi membawa Sehun dengan dahi berkerut gusar.

* * *

Ketika mereka sampai ke rumah, pagi sudah menjelang karena matahari sudah mengintip di kaki langit, menampakkan semburat kuning yang memecah kegelapan langit.

Kris memarkir mobilnya di depan dan membukakan pintu belakang untuk Sehun, membuat Sehun yang tertidur selama perjalanan langsung terbangun, Sehun meskipun mengantuk, sudah mau turun dan berdiri ketika kemudian tanpa kata Kris mengangkat Sehun ke dalam gendongannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Hampir saja Sehun tertidur kembali ketika terayun-ayun dalam gendongan Kris menaiki tangga. Dan kemudian mereka sampai di kamar Sehun.

Kris melangkah pelan dan membaringkan Sehun dengan lembut di atas ranjang. Sehun yang masih mengantuk langsung memiringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman.

Dia mungkin bermimpi karena dia merasakan kecupan lembut di keningnya, sebelum langkah-langkah kaki Kris berlalu dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Ketika Sehun terbangun di pagi hari, dia masih memikirkan semua memorinya. Dadanya langsung terasa sakit ketika teringat kebakaran itu. Dia menghela napas panjang, berusaha meredakan rasa sesak di dadanya. Ketika itulah tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, membuatnya terkejut. Dia langsung mengangkatnya ketika mengetahui bahwa yang meneleponnya adalah Tao. Kemarin mereka meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja, Tao pasti cemas.

Sehun mengangkatnya dengan suara lemah,

"Tao?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sehun?"

Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan pahit, " _Gwenchana_." Dia mendesah pelan dalam kesedihan, "Tidak ada yang tersisa ya?"

Hening sejenak, lalu Tao berkata, " _Mianhae_..."

Sehun menyusut air mata di sudut matanya, sekali lagi menghela napas panjang, meredakan napasnya yang sesak. Sekarang dia tidak punya tempat lagi untuk pulang, rumah tempat kenangannya, tempat dia bisa menumpahkan segala kebahagiaannya di rumah kaca itu telah tiada. Semuanya sudah musnah.

"Sehun .. kau masih di sana?" Tao bertanya dengan ragu, menggugah Sehun dari lamunannnya.

"Aku masih disini Tao." Gumam Sehun cepat, "Kenapa?"

Tao tampak merenung, "Apakah kau pikir kebakaran ini tidak kebetulan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Katamu kemarin kau meminta perceraian dari Kris, dan kemudian malam harinya rumahmu terbakar? Apakah kau pikir Kris tidak terlibat dalam hal ini? Karena dari sudut pandangku, ini semua tampaknya terlalu kebetulan."

Sehun tertegun, wajahnya pucat pasi. Kris? Apakah benar yang dikatakan oleh Tao? Bahwa Kris adalah dalang dari kebakaran rumahnya? Bahwa ini semua bukanlah musibah atau kecelakaan biasa? Apakah Kris sekejam itu?

Sehun masih teringat jelas betapa lembutnya Kris ketika menggendongnya tadi... Kris tampaknya kehamilannya telah membuat hati Kris melembut. Mungkinkah Kris tega melakukan itu semua?

"Aku pikir Kris pasti pelakunya, Sehun. Waktunya terlalu bertepatan. Dan dia pernah mengancammu akan melakukan segalanya bukan?" Tao masih bergumam di seberang sana.

" _Molla ..."_ Sehun menelan ludahnya, "Sungguh aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak boleh melemah dan kalah dari Kris, Sehun. Kalau kau menyerah, maka dia berhasil melaksanakan maksudnya. Dia pasti membakar rumahmu, aku yakin itu, agar kau tidak punya tempat untuk pulang dan melarikan diri. Kau tidak boleh menyerah Sehun. Tanpa rumahpun, aku masih bisa membantumu melarikan diri dari rumah itu. Oke?"

Sehun bimbang dan bingung, dia hanya bisa meringis menahan kekalutannya.

Dia masih tidak percaya Kris sekejam itu, membakar rumah kaca dan rumahnya? Benarkah itu? Benarkah Kris sekejam itu?"

* * *

Kris masih merenung di kamarnya pagi itu, dia ingin menengok Sehun, tetapi dia ragu. Semalam, mendampingi Sehun melihat rumah itu terbakar, kemudian menopang ketika Sehun pingsan telah menggugah sesuatu di dalam dirinya.

Sesuatu itu adalah rasa ingin melindungi dan menjaga Sehun dan anaknya.

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini... Kris meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan bingung. Seharusnya bukan seperti ini... Tetapi Kris telah kalah dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya dia harus menyerah kalah dan mengakui bahwa dia mencintai Sehun. Kris telah menipu dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan pada hatinya bahwa semua demi pembalasan dendamnya. Kenyataannya, dia mengejar dan menikahi Sehun karena dia mencintainya.

Sehun berpapasan dengan Kris ketika hendak berjalan ke ruang duduk, mereka berdiri dan bertatapan dengan canggung,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Akhirnya Kris yang memulai percakapan, menatap Sehun dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, menilainya.

Sehun mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan Kris yang tajam, " _Gwenchana."_

Benak Sehun masih dipenuhi oleh pemikiran itu, pemikiran bahwa mungkin saja Kris adalah otak dibalik terbakarnya rumahnya. Bahwa Kris sangat kejam dan jahat kepadanya. Pemikiran itu menyakiti hatinya lebih daripada yang dia sangka. Karena Sehun masih sangat mencintai Kris. Amat sangat mencintai lelaki itu..

"Polisi mungkin akan datang kemari menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan, yah karena kau adalah pemilik rumah itu, aku harap kondisimu cukup baik untuk menerima mereka."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku baik-baik saja." Dia merenung dengan sedih. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia mengungkapkan kecurigaannya kepada Kris ke polisi? Akankah polisi membantunya?

Tetapi menilik sikap Kris yang begitu tenang itu, Sehun jadi berpikir bahwa Leo tentu sudah menyiapkan segalanya, Lelaki itu sangat pandai, jadi dia pasti bisa mengatur agar dia tidak ketahuan sebagai dalang kebakaran itu. Tidak ada gunanya memberitahu polisi, karena dia pasti akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh, seorang istri yang menuduh suaminya sendiri.

Polisi itu sudah pulang setelah mengumpulkan data-data. Tidak banyak yang mereka tanyakan karena memang Sehun sudah tidak meninggali rumah itu setelah mereka menikah.

Setelah mengantar kepergian polisi itu, Kris menatap Sehun dengan tatapan datar,

"Kau boleh membangun rumah kaca di sini."

Sehun tertegun, tidak menyangka kalimat itu akan keluar dari bibir Kris, dia menatap mata Kris, mencari tanda-tanda bahwa Kris sedang bercanda dengan kejam padanya, tetapi mata Kris tampak tulus menatapnya,

"Mwo?" Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya ulang, mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa Kris tidak bercanda.

Kris berdehem seolah-olah mengucapkan kata-kata itu sangat sulit baginya,

"Aku tahu bahwa kau sangat menyayangi tanaman-tanamanmu, dan kehilangannya pasti akan membuatmu terpukul, aku tidak mau kau berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan dan akan mempengaruhi kondisimu, dan juga bayimu. Besok aku akan mengirimkan orang untuk membangun rumah kaca di taman belakang untukmu. Taman belakang cukup luas untuk sebuah rumah kaca. Setelah rumah kaca itu selesai dibangun, kau bisa mengisinya dengan berbagai varietas tanaman kesukaanmu."

Sehun menatap Kris dalam-dalam dan menemukan keseriusan di sana, lelaki itu tidak sedang bercanda rupanya, "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya untukku." Sehun bergumam lemah meskipun perkataan Kris membuat hatinya tersentuh.

Kris tersenyum lembut, senyum lembut pertamanya setelah entah kapan, Sehun sudah tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi, karena setelah pernikahan mereka, Kris hampir tidak pernah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku tidak repot kok." Lelaki itu lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sehun dengan sejuta pertanyaan berkecamuk di benaknya.

* * *

Kris tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Keesokan harinya ketika Kris sudah berangkat kerja dan Sehun sedang duduk di taman memandangi keindahannya dan kemudian tanpa sengata mengingat lagi akan rumah kacanya yang hangus, membuatnya merasa sedih, beberapa pekerja tiba-tiba datang, mereka bekerja dengan cepat dan sangat berpengalaman, sehingga ketika tengah hari Sehun mengintip lagi, seluruh pondasi dan konstruksi rangka rumah kaca itu sudah jadi.

Jantung Sehun berdebar, karena rumah kaca itu, dilihat dari rangkanya, jauh lebih besar daripada rumah kaca miliknya yang sudah hangus itu, tentu saja mengingat area taman belakang Kris berkali-kali lebih luas dari area kebun di rumahnya yang terbatas.

Sehun membayangkan dia akan mengisi rumah kaca itu dengan berbagai varietas yang unik, membangun lagi keindahan tanaman dan koleksi bunganya yang hilang, memulai lagi sedikit demi sedikit...

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya ketika menyadari sesuatu... kalau itu benar terjadi, berarti dia harus tinggal lama di rumah Kris, rumah kaca ini seolah menjadi pengikatnya dengan Kris.

Apakah itu memang yang direncanakan oleh Kris? Karena itukah lelaki itu membakar rumah kacanya? Supaya dia bisa mengikat Sehun dengan rumah kaca barunya? Supaya Sehun tidak bisa pergi lagi dari rumah ini?

Jadi itu semua bukan karena kebaikan hati Kris atau karena lelaki itu mencemaskannya?

Jantung Sehun berdenyut kembali dengan pedih, entah sejak berapa lama, dia mengharapkan Kris melakukan sesuatu karena lelaki itu benar-benar mempedulikannya, bukan karena ada rencana keji di baliknya.

* * *

Kris mengunjungi Cathy lagi hari itu karena kepala pelayannya menelepon dan mengatakan Cathy mengamuk, tidak mau makan dan tidak mau meminum obatnya. Hal itu membuat Kris merasa cemas dan dengan bergegas dia mengunjungi rumah tempat Cathy berada.

Ketika dia membuka pintu kamar Cathy, Kris mengernyit, kamar itu berantakan dengan segala barang berhamburan di lantai dan di mana saja, bahkan selimut dan bed cover ranjang juga tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, spreipun kondisinya sama menyedihkannya, seluruh sisinya sudah terlepas dari ranjang, menyisakan bagian kecil di tengah ranjang yang belum lepas, bagian kecil itu sekarang sedang ditiduri oleh Cathy yang meringkuk dan menangis seperti anak kecil.

Dengan hati-hati,Kris duduk di tepi ranjang Cathy, mengelus rambut adik kembarnya dengan pelan, berusaha selembut mungkin agar tidak mengejutkan adiknya.

Cathy sepertinya menyadari kehadiran Kris karena perempuan itu menangis semakin keras.

"Sayang... kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis terus dan tidak mau makan?" Kris bertanya dengan cemas. Tetapi tidak ada tanggapan dari Cathy, perempuan itu makin meringkukkan tubuhnya dan menangis tersedu-sedu, membuat perasaan Kris semakin perih.

Kris menatap adiknya dengan perasaan sedih. Melihat kondisi Cathy ini membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Apalagi sekarang, ketika dia memutuskan untuk menyayangi Sehun dan tidak mencoba menahan perasaannya lagi kepada isterinya itu, Kris merasa seperti menjadi pengkhianat paling buruk di dunia.

"Bakar... bakar habis. Dia bilang bakar sampai habis.." Tiba-tiba Cathy bergumam dengan setengah mengigau.

Hal itu membuat Kris tertegun kaget. Apa kata Cathy tadi? Bakar?

Kris mencoba menunggu dan berharap Cathy mengulang kata-katanya, tetapi adiknya itu kembali menangis tersedu-sedu tanpa kata.

Kenapa Cathy mengatakan tentang pembakaran tepat setelah kejadian rumah dan rumah kaca Sehun terbakar? Apakah ini berhubungan? Ataukah hanya kebetulan?

Kris tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya-tanya, otaknya berpikir keras... tetapi seharusnya Cathy tidak mengetahui tentang kebakaran itu, pegawainya menjaganya dengan begitu ketat sehingga menjaga Cathy dari semua informasi dari luar. Seharusnya Cathy tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kris menghela napas panjang, mungkin memang ini semua hanya kebetulan...mungkin tadi tidak sengaja Cathy melihat api dan berkomentar tentang pembakaran.

Tetapi perasaan itu tetap ada, perasaan tergelitik di bagian belakangnya, yang biasanya merupakan firasat bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Tadaaa..**

 **Itu dia tadi updatenya. Semoga suka ya.**

 **Maaf banget lamaaa banget karena author udah mulai sibuk sama kuliah. Hmm**

 **Ini balesan dari review chapter sebelumnya :**

 **Guest, Oh, Guest, V, Guest, hanhyewon357,** **exoxoxoot12 : ini udah dilanjut ya. Makasih reviewnya.**

 **YunYuliHun : iya ini hatinya Kris udah melembut kok pas Sehun hamil. Hehe**

 **bnmupid : Ini udah update ya. Maaf lama. Hehe**

 **qwertyuiop : Iya. Kris emang bikin kesel huhuhu**

 **Ok sekian dulu dari author. See you next chapter.**


End file.
